The Heart Finally Got What It Wanted
by Slayer4U828
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Doesn't Know What It Wants. Come see what trouble the twins and Cindy bring to Sookie and Eric. How will the vampire community handle that the great Eric Northman married a human and has children with one? Find out in this sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Family

_**

* * *

**_

AN:

Hello again! What can I say I couldn't wait to begin part two to _The Heart Doesn't Know What It Wants_ – woah that was a mouthful to say lol. The first chapter picks up right after the cliffhanger I left you all in. (Kind of like how _True Blood_ does for us – leaves us in a cliffy and the next season goes right into it) This is the birth of the twins and we get to find out what they named them.

I want to thank my beta reader for continuing of helping me out with my terrible grammar lol and thank all of you who gave me ideas for baby names – it really helped me out but I found this cool website with Swedish baby names and their meanings so I used that as my guide. I really thought hard as I tried to figure out what to call them – I hope you like my choices in the end of it all.

* * *

_**Chapter One**__**: Welcome To The Family**_

_**EPOV**_

There was a lot to do before going to Dr. Ludwig's. First we had to get the baby bag ready. Second we had to get Sookie's bag ready for her stay at the hospital. Third leave a note for Amelia to let her know what is going on. Last we went to Erin's house to inform her mother that Sookie was ready to give birth, and if she could watch Cindy for a few days or until Amelia picks her up – Erin's mother agreed and we were off.

I drove my red corvette like a mad vamp – changing lanes without signaling and passing red lights. Sookie didn't care whatever got us there faster– usually she would nag at me for driving too fast.

My poor sweet Sookie was in pain and I felt every ounce of it through our bond. I kept telling her it will be alright we were almost there and she was doing her breathing exercise, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh Eric it hurts, it hurts," she kept saying over and over again. "Don't worry we're almost there." I held onto her hand so she could squeeze all she wanted – not like she would break it off. I made it to the parking lot of the decent size clinic and took Sookie in my arms.

One of the nurses at the front desk saw us from the window and helped us with the bags and holding the door for me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman the doctor is ready for you inside," she informed me. Dr. Ludwig came out from one of the rooms with her hands washed and had all of her gear on – ready for action.

She handed me – well more like tossed me one of those hospital gowns. "Here put this on her and once you are done take her to the room down the hall." I took the gown and started to remove Sookie's clothing.

As I was putting on the gown Sookie let out a scream of pain. "Lover did I hurt you?" I thought I pulled something as I was putting it on her. She nods her head. "No just they are really mad and want to get out already," she said to me.

Once I was done I rush her to the room down the hall and placed her on the hospital bed so Dr. Ludwig could examine her. Dr. Ludwig stood on a stool and did a sonogram on Sookie to see how the twins were doing and how they were positioned.

Dr. Ludwig's face scrunched up as she was examining Sookie – that can't be good. "Hmm…looks like we gotta do a C-section they are too big to come out the normal way. Get her ready for surgery," she told her nurses and jumped off the stool.

She saw the worried look on our faces and told us everything is fine and not to worry. "The twins are too big to come out the natural way – don't want to damage anything or risk the children's life and the mother's. C-section is the safest way to get them out. You have your vampire to thank for that." She pointed at me and walked away to get herself ready for surgery.

Sookie smacked my arm hard once the doctor left. "See this is your entire fault. Now I gotta be all drugged up as they take them out. Why did you have to be so freaking tall? You damn Viking," she said through clenched teeth and I had to hold in my laughter or else she would drive a stake through me. The nurses got Sookie ready for surgery as well and began taking her to the room for it.

I never wanted to leave Sookie's side during this experience. It has been a long while since I seen the miracle of childbirth – and it has change so much the process of it. As they were rolling Sookie down to the surgery room the doors busted open and in came Amelia, Cindy, Jason, Bill, Pam, Sam, Tara, Chris and Daisy.

Sookie was so happy to see all of them here. "What are y'all doing here?" She knew it was obvious but she just wanted to hear it for herself.

"Hello you're having the twins! How can we not be here?" Amelia answered with a bright smile on her face. They even had balloons that said _it's a girl _and _it's a boy_.

"I called all of them mommy. Erin's mommy told me what was happening and with your cell phone I called each and every one of them." Cindy too had a bright smile on her face – she was so happy she was going to be a big sister any moment now.

"Now the baby shower for this weekend is ruined," Pam rolled her eyes as she said this - such a thing for her to say in a situation like this.

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion but we got babies to deliver," one of the nurses said and then she took Sookie to the room. I told all of them that the waiting room was just around the corner and I would come out to tell them the good news – which would be that the babies made it out safe.

One of the nurses handed me a green pajama looking thing. "Put this on it's a requirement the fathers wear this when they are in the room with us," she said to me – felt weird hearing her say that to me – _father._ Don't get me wrong I been called that for some time now since we had Cindy but it still felt weird to me.

Then they all went to work – Sookie was half asleep and half awake and they put one of the sheets over so she wouldn't see how they took the twins out. No one wants to see how they cut up your stomach.

"Eric, I love you and thank you for everything," she said in such a quiet voice that if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"I love you too and thank you my lover for giving me my life back." I kissed the top of her forehead and held her hand as we waited to hear our children first cry.

_**SPOV**_

I never wanted to have a C-section but Dr. Ludwig was right – it was better to do it this way that way the twins would make it out safe and sound.

I was worry for myself – what if I passed out and I missed all of it or what if something goes wrong and I died during the operation. _Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts,_ I repeated over and over again to myself.

I looked over at Eric and he was a nervous wreck too and when I looked at him he made me feel relaxed and happy. Eric's fangs came down – must be because of all of my blood and the smell was driving him crazy.

Suddenly the monitor that kept record of mine and the babies' heartbeat started to go fast. One of the nurses examined the machine. "One of the twins' heart rate went down," she informed Dr. Ludwig.

"Eric what's wrong? Are they okay?" Eric went to check what it was and the doctor told him that cord was wrapped around the neck of one of the twins.

"I'm trying to get the baby that has the cord around the neck and once I get him or her out they will be okay. Nothing to worry about Mr. Northman." I was still worried because there could be a chance that one of the twins may not survive.

I could hear Dr. Ludwig struggling and then, "Got her! Here cut here." My daughter was the first to come out and one of the nurses cut the cord, and we heard her first cry – it was the most beautiful sound in the word.

The nurse brought her to us and she was being fussy trying to break free from the blanket that held onto her tightly. "Say hello to your daughter."

I picked up my head so I could get a good look at my daughter – sure she was covered in blood and gooey stuff but she was beautiful. She had a full set of blond hair, fat chubby cheeks, and she had my nose. Come to think about it she looked a lot like me when I was a baby – from what I seen of baby pictures of myself.

"She's beautiful, looks just like her mother," Eric said as he reach out to touch her but she grabbed onto his finger – she must have known that it was her daddy.

She opened up her little eyes to see who we are and we saw they were the same blue as Eric's. "Let me get her all clean up," the nurse said and went to clean her up.

"Okay get ready for baby number two," Dr. Ludwig said and then came another crying sound indicating our son was here.

Another nurse bought him to us and he looked a lot like Eric but if I looked closely I see some of Jason in him too – I guess my family genes were pretty strong if the two came out just like my side. As I looked at my son I could tell by how long he was, he was going to be just as tall as his father – he must have been the reason I had to have a C-section.

He was much quieter than his sister and less fussy as well. "So you were the one causing problems inside. I better keep an eye on you," I told him and he too opened up his eyes to look at us - he also had Eric's eyes. They were a perfect. From the bond I felt that Eric was proud of himself he has a strong looking boy and a beautiful baby girl.

Dr. Ludwig finished putting me back together. "Okay you can give her blood now so she can begin healing," she said as she hopped off her stool. Eric bit into his wrist and gave me some of his blood and I felt myself healing fast.

"We will run test on the children to see if they have any vampire traits. Like sensitive to the sun, cravings for blood, strength etc. This way you can know what you can and cannot expose the children to," Dr. Ludwig informed us.

"Will these tests hurt them in anyway?" Eric asked because I was too busy sucking his blood to speak.

"No we have a bright light that is somewhat similar to the brightness of the sun and once we see a bit of smoke we remove them right away so no damage is done. Let's hope it's not the case because raising a child who can't go out in the sunlight will be very difficult." Oh thank God the test wouldn't harm them in any way and I sure did pray that they came out negative.

Before leaving us alone, Dr. Ludwig turned to say something to us. "I never thought I see myself here delivering your children especially yours vampire. I always knew you two had a connection since the time that creature attacked you in the woods. Well I will come to you to let you know what the test results are." And with that she left the room.

I was fully healed now after drinking Eric's powerful and old vampire blood but I still felt tired. The nurses took me out of the surgery room and put me in another room so I could rest.

I felt so tired that my eyes had begun to close – I did try my best so stay awake so I can see my babies after their test but I couldn't help it. I drifted off to dream land.

_**Hour Later…**_

I heard other voices in the room and opened up my eyes slowly to see all my friends and brother in the room with me.

Amelia was holding my little girl and Jason holding my little boy – everyone else was around them smiling at the babies and getting their attention. No one noticed that I awake so I just laid there smiling seeing how two babies brought everyone together.

I looked around the room once more and didn't see Eric anywhere – where did he go? Before I got to a word out to my friends the door swung open and there was my Viking with a book – why does he have a book?

"Lover! You're awake now we can finally decide what to call them." Eric sat on the edge of the hospital bed and I saw from the cover it was a book of _baby names_.

"And good news the twins aren't sensitive to the sun but our little girl over there just sneezes when she is first exposed to it but that's about it and our son is super strong – Dr. Ludwig told me he almost broke his bottle," he said with such pride in his voice – of course any father will be proud of their son.

"They are too young to determine if they will have fangs or not and they prefer to drink baby formula than drinking blood." I felt so happy hearing that good news – only time will tell if they will get fangs or not.

"Aw look your mommy's awake lets take you to her," Amelia cooed at my daughter and placed her in my arms. "She's beautiful Sookie – she looks just like you but she has his temper," Amelia teased Eric and he gave a fake laugh, "Ha- ha witch." Jason then placed our son in Eric's arms and everyone waited to hear what we were gonna call the twins.

"Well before we make any decisions I want her to have Gran's name as her middle name," I said and placed a gentle kiss on top of my daughter's head.

"Gran will love that Sook," Jason said and I could see that my brother was sad just thinking about our poor sweet Grandma, and I too felt sad wishing she was here with me.

Eric managed to open the book and hold our son at the same time. "And no weird Swedish names – I want to be able to say their names and write it," Eric rolled his eyes at me and looked through the book seeing what name called to him.

Cindy went to Eric to help him out and she pointed at a name in the book. "Oh how about this one for my baby sister _Erika_ – _rules forever, Swedish form for Erica_. That way mommy and me don't have two annoying Eric's on our plate – lets call her _Erika_, it's a pretty name."

I said the name in my head _Erika Adele Northman_ – I liked it, now just to see if Eric will like it – he should its like we are naming her after him.

"_Erika Adele Northman_ go to your room!" Eric practiced yelling the name and he looked like he liked the feeling of it. "So its settle her name is _Erika Adele Northman_." Then little Erika let out a happy sigh as if she was telling us she liked her name too. "I think she likes it too," I said to them and everyone went _aww_.

Once we gave her the name everyone starting calling her that so she can get use to it. "Hello Erika – thank god you got your mom's looks and not your dad's," Bill said to her and I laughed at his statement but Eric didn't he just gave Bill a cold glare.

"Wow Sook she really does look like you – I remember when momma and daddy brought you home. I was happy that I got a baby sister but then I hated you because you got all the attention and I still do hate you," Jason teased me, which made me laugh because I knew he was kidding – I sure hope so.

"Now for my son – since you girls got to name her I will pick for him," Eric said and flipped through the pages of the book. I was nervous that he was going to pick some weird name for him that I won't be able to pronounce and spell.

"Hmm, how about this for his first name _Mattias ­ gift from God, Swedish variation of Matthew._ That fits perfectly for him because they are a gift from a Goddess. What you think lover?" Eric told me his choice and waited for my opinion.

I looked at my son and see if he was a _Mattias_ – I think it fitted him perfectly he looks just like his father and will be tall just like him like a Viking so a Swedish name like that will do for him. Plus it wasn't a hard name to say or spell so it was okay with me.

"Aw that name is so cute and right for him! Sookie you can call him Matty for short," Amelia said and she was right I could call him that as a nickname. _Mattias_ began to get fussy in Eric's arms. "Here let's switch," I said to him and I gave him Erika while he passed me Mattias.

He began to calm down and went back to sleep. "Aw see he just wanted his mommy, such a momma's boy already," I said in baby talk to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Now for his middle name – maybe he and Erika can have the same initial for their middle names," I said to Eric and handed him a bottle from the side table because Erika was hungry. Seeing Eric hold and feed our daughter felt good and weird at the same time – I just have to get use to the idea of Eric being around babies.

"How about _Ansgar means warrior?_ " Eric said and began to rock Erika in his arms. I scrunched up my nose not feeling that name and everyone else agreed with me as well.

So I took a peak at the book and saw a name I liked for him as his middle name. "Oh what about _Alexander defender of man._ I want him to defend humans not eat them, don't I, yes I do," Mattias looked up at me like _this lady is crazy – _a look Eric has given me from time to time_._

Mattias is going to be gorgeous when he grows up – I must make sure he isn't as suave and a ladies man like his father was back in his days before he met me.

"_Mattias Alexander Northman_ – does have a nice ring to it. So it settles our son's name is _Mattias Alexander Northman_ and our daughter's name is _Erika Adele Northman_, welcome to the world Erika and Mattias."

"Welcome to the family Erika and Mattias." Each one of them in the room said.

I was so blessed with two healthy twins, a beautiful smart daughter, a wonderful husband and a great family – life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**AN:** Uh oh did Sookie just give herself bad luck for saying that in the end? What hardship will our lovebirds face as parents? Will the twins developed fangs, super speed, healing quickly, flying etc? Will Cindy get jealous of the twins because now they are getting all the attention? Will Bill finally find another one to love?

Find out in this sequel – _The Heart Finally Got What It Wanted._

_**Until next time my fellow readers!**_

_**Please leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Twins

**AN: **Hello again! I'm so happy that all of you enjoyed the first chapter to this sequel – it has been fun writing it and coming up with ideas on the top of my head. Sometimes I wonder as I'm writing I hope they (you the readers) like what I'm doing with this because I just write whatever comes to mind and just prayed you will all like it and turns out you do lol. So I guess I'm doing a good job ***pats myself on the back*** lol.

Thanks to my beta reader Sunkisz for dealing with my terrible grammar and such she is just great!

Now on with the story! Enjoyed!

* * *

**Chapter 02: Evil Twins**

It was the twin's first night at home with just me and let me tell ya it wasn't a stroll through the park. Matty would cry first and then it would wake up Erika – visa versa. My house became full of screams and tears.

Eric took a week off of working at _Fangtasia_ to help me with the twins but that week came and went. He was back at work and that left me alone with the evil twins. I did everything I could but they would still cry and cry – I ran out of ideas. Amelia even made a special tea that would help calm them down but that didn't work either.

Cindy was with Erin tonight doing homework over there since the noise of the babies didn't let her concentrate. It was Eric's first night back at the job and he had a very important meeting so that left Amelia and me to deal with them.

He was so lucky that he was able to escape this. They were fed, changed, burped, carried – lets just say I did all of it. Erika was my greatest challenge; she never stopped crying and this was because she was spoiled by Eric and only wanted him. Since Erika never stopped that meant Matty would joined in too.

"Erika Matty I did everything for you. What more do you want from me?" I was desperate and very tired – I haven't slept at all today. I had both of them on my bed looking down at their crying red faces and I began to cry too – from frustration.

I thought that maybe they were missing Eric like I did so I checked the time and he wouldn't be here for another hour or two. "This is so hard," I said in between sobs and now the three of us were crying.

My bedroom door opened and in came Cindy – Erin's mom must have dropped her off. She walked up to us and patted each of their blond heads. "Still crying huh?" she said to me and I nodded that they were still crying and I told her I did everything.

"Try singing to them. My mommy use to sing to me all the time when I couldn't sleep." Cindy gave me some advice and I was gonna use it – hell I will do anything at this point.

So I began to sing a lullaby my mom and Gran used to sing to me and Cindy joined in. By each verse of the song they started to quiet down and looked at us singing.

"Cindy, its working," I said happily and never was going to let Cindy out of my sight – not until they start walking or college. Amelia walked in and has a looked of relief. "Finally they stop crying I thought I had to rip my ears off." She said and sits next to me on the bed.

"But who could stay mad at these cute faces - not me." She pinched each of their cheeks – she was going to be one of those annoying aunts you ran away from in family reunions.

Mattie began to drool a bit and it was going down his chin so I asked Cindy to pass me a napkin but she cleaned it herself. "There all clean my cute baby brother," she said and gave his chubby cheek a kiss.

Cindy then picked up her head in an alerting matter and before the doorbell even rang she said _it's Uncle Bill_ at the door. Amelia and Cindy went down to let him in while I put the twins in their bassinet.

Eric and I kept two white bassinets in our room so Erika and Mattie will be closer to us – once they reach their first month we would put them in the room that their daddy built just for them.

Bill knocked on the door as I placed Erika in her bassinet and I told him he can come right in. When I turned around the look on his face meant he had bad news – so I thought it was best if I sat down for this one.

"Sookie darling I hate being the one to bring you bad news but I just got off the phone with Pam and she informs me that Eric was…called away tonight." Bill looked everywhere else but me. I guess he couldn't bare to see the pain in my eyes.

"What? Eric just had an important meeting tonight and he told me he will be home in an hour. Where did he go?" How could he just leave like that without telling me anything? Was he in trouble – no couldn't be I would feel him through the bond.

"His important meeting was with Felipe and Victor and the King asked him to return to Nevada with him for a few days."

"Bill, what if Eric is walking into a trap? Felipe wants me for himself. Did he go alone? Did Pam or Chris go with him? Well?" I felt my heart was ripping in two and it was becoming harder to breathe.

"He went alone Sookie. Chris, Pam and myself demanded to go with him to have his back but you know Eric – he said we are to stay here and protect you and the children." I knew I did the right thing and sat through this because if I didn't I'm pretty sure I would have fallen to the ground crying.

Bill came to me and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "It's alright darling. From what Eric had told me that your Great-grand father already threaten Felipe that if any harm where to come to you and your family – that's including Eric that he will have to answer to him and a war will break out." Wow my great-grand father agreed to even protect Eric – now that was amazing and I was grateful for that.

"I don't want a war to break out that will mean death and I don't want to be responsible for more deaths." My head rested on his shoulder as he combed through my blond locks in a soothing matter.

"Me either darling – just know this that I will protect you until my final death – you and the children." He then held my hands in his as he looked into my eyes, "No matter if you are pledge to Eric and had his children – I will _always_ love you and it will be an honor to die for you."

I'm felt heartbroken for Bill; he would always love me and I would never return those feelings to him – yes I did love him he was my first and everything but not the same way that I love Eric. Before I got to say anything to Bill my phone began to ring – I saw it was Eric, leave it to Eric to have perfect timing whenever I'm around Bill.

I got up from the bed and picked up the call and started giving him an ear full. "I can't believe you will do a thing like this after leaving me for a year! Why didn't you come here and tell me yourself that you were leaving? Did you leave yet? What mission do they want you to do? Are you okay, did they hurt you? You said you will be home in an hour or two. You big lying A-hole!" Let's say that the hormones didn't go away just yet.

"Sookie, one question at a time. I don't have much time to explain myself but I am sorry. I'm on my way to the airport right now with _them._" I then heard Eric excuse himself and he spoke again but this time in a hushed tone.

"Lover do not come looking for me. Felipe is up to something and I don't want you to put your life in danger. Think of Cindy, Mattias and Erika they need you more than I do. Think of them before doing anything rash. I must go." All I heard was the dial tone at the other end.

"Bill he's in trouble, I can tell – just the way he sounded on the phone just now wasn't his usual Eric-self." I was shaking so much that my phone fell to the floor.

Bill grabbed me and placed me on the bed again. "Sookie, Eric can handle himself – he's made it this far. If you continue to be like this you will make Mattias and Erika edgy as well – they are connected to you. They will feel what you are feeling. You must be strong for them." What Bill said made perfect sense – I didn't want Erika and Matty to feel what I was feeling.

"You're right Bill, thanks," I said to him and glanced over at my children; they were sound asleep. They had no clue that their father was in danger – oh to be them.

_**EPOV **__– Night of His Final Day of Vacation_

I decided to take the first week off of the twins being home to help Sookie out – and I'm glad I did they are quite the handful. It seemed Sookie never got to rest the twins had weird hours – they woke up any part of the day. I told Sookie I would take the night shift that way she can rest but with two crying babies no one could sleep.

The one that caused the most trouble was Erika she demanded our attention and expected to always be held mostly by me. Once we put her down in the bassinet she would cry for bloody murder and that would wake up Mattias.

Sookie and I finally got the twins to fall asleep. I placed Erika gently in her bassinet and had my hand over her stomach so she could still feel me close – I stayed this way for about five minutes until I knew she was in deep sleep. I looked over at Sookie and she was beyond exhausted – she could barely keep her eyes opened.

While Sookie was getting ready for bed my phone began to ring and I saw that it was Pam – maybe something happened at the bar.

"Master, Felipe De Castro and Victor are here and they wish to see you. I told them you're on vacation and will be back tomorrow – they were not too happy when I told them that news," she said and also told me that right now they were just sitting enjoying the bar and drinking some True Bloods.

"Thanks Pam and be careful around Felipe and Victor. I do not trust them one bit," I told her and hung up the phone. I began to pace back and forth trying to figure out why they were here. 

_What the hell were they doing here?_ _I need to find a way to get rid of Felipe and Victor and be my own vampire – maybe if I become King I won't have to worry about anything any more and those who work for me will have no choice but to protect my family._

I knew whatever the King and Victor threw at me I would have protection from Sookie's great-grandfather – he said so himself one night at my office before the twins were born.

_**A Week Before the Twins Were Born…**_

_Argh all these damn paper work to sign – so much to do before the twins are born,_ I thought to myself as I signed paper after paper. As I was signing one of the many of paper works a bright light shines through my office – similar to the bright light that appeared when Sookie and I were held captive by Jacob.

The light went away and I saw it was Sookie's great-grandfather Niall, I wondered why he came to see me I wasn't his favorite person in the world. Niall asked if he could have a seat and I motion with my hand he may. Once he sat he went right to business. "Vampire I come here today to offer you my protection," he said to me.

Now I was very confused by this Fairy Prince. "Protection? Protection for what?" I asked. _Why would I, a 1,000 year old vampire need protection?_ "Protection from your king. Felipe De Castro can't be trusted and he wants you out of the picture to take my great-grand daughter away," he replied. "Yes I am aware of this which is why I pledged her to me."

"That won't stop him – if you are dead she is set free and any one can have her." I was getting angry hearing this, that anyone can take my lover and make her do things that she doesn't want to do. _Fucking Felipe just won't give up._

"She loves you and I can sense you love her in return – you have after all always protected her and put her above all others. You're a good man, vampire. This is why I offer my protection to you – I don't want to see Sookie in pain again even more so now that there will be children involved. You need to be there for them – you have a family now and you must protect them."

I was taken back by everything he told me – he basically gave me his blessings for being with his great-granddaughter. "Thank you Niall and yes I will accept your offer to protect me. I appreciate it." Niall nodded his head and poof he was gone.

_**Now Back To**__**EPOV **__– Night of His Final Day of Vacation_

Hearing the bathroom door open broke my train of thought and out came Sookie in her light blue cotton nightgown and ready for bed – I wished she was ready for something else besides bed.

She went right under the covers and I followed suit. I took her into my arms and rested my chin in the crook of her neck and I wished that I didn't have to return to work and stay in bed with her forever.

"Eric, do you have to go back to work? Can't you just work from home?" I felt from the bond that she was really hoping that I too can stay with her forever like this and never leave her side.

"Yes lover I do have to return work and it be hard for me to work at home," I explained to her because it's true I can't have important meetings and handle paper work at home especially more so now that the twins are here. I don't want them to be exposed to any other super naturals out there.

She rolled over and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "But I don't know if I could handle Mattie and Erika on my own – you see how they are. Can you just stay another week?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

I pushed back a strand of her blond locks behind her ear. "Sookie I can't you know that. It was a miracle that I was able to take off this week and don't worry you can handle them alone you are after all their mother." I tried to give her some confidence in handling the twins – she was nervous and scared of being a mother, which was natural; every new mom feels this way.

"It's just so hard Eric. I know people said it isn't easy but boy did they speak the truth. You think it will ever get easier?" she said and pushed back one of my blond locks back.

She moved in closer to me, tracing my chest with her index finger in a playful matter. "You think you can take Erika with you? She's just a handful like her daddy I don't know if I can handle a little you on my own. And it seems she only likes for you to hold her." This made me laugh. She really wanted me to take Erika to _Fangtasia_ – Sookie really has lost it.

"Lover, Erika may prefer me but you are her mother and you two had formed a bond that I will never have with either of them. You carried them for seven months and she doesn't hate you. You need to handle them on your own Sookie." She punched my chest and there was a pout on her face. "I hate you," she whined like a little girl and turned away from me.

I guess I won't be getting lucky tonight so I turned on my side but she called out to me. "Eric when will you be home tomorrow?" I wasn't sure if I would be coming home at all but I couldn't tell her that – she was stressed as it is and I didn't want to add more to it.

"Maybe by eleven or midnight depends how long I have to be there. Plus liked Pam said that the vermin miss me so I have to entertain them for a little while." She quickly turned around and gave me a cold glare. "What kind of entertainment hmm? If it's what I think it is then don't come home at all!" She was on a roll tonight – lack of sleep has her all fired up and feisty tonight.

I brought her closer in my arms and she tried pushing me away because she was upset with me but I wasn't having it. I tickled her sides which made her laugh softly – she didn't want to laugh too loud and wake up the twins.

I was inches from her pouty lips and wanted to kiss them so badly – it has been too long since we made love. "Now lover why on earth will I even consider a fangbanger when I have a beauty like yourself at home waiting for me." My right hand began to trail up and down her bare legs until they stopped at the warm spot between them. "I only want you Sookie."

Our lips were seconds from reaching each other then Erika decided to wake up at that very moment. Sookie and I let out an annoyed groan and she quickly jumped out of bed and went to Erika before she woke up Mattias.

Sookie placed Erika between us on the bed and gave her a pacifier. Erika looked up at the both of us and soon her eyes began to closed. "You see she doesn't even want us to kiss, cuddle or well you know. She wants you for herself; I can't believe I have to compete with my own daughter," Sookie said and now Erika was fully asleep. She had a little smug look on her face since she got her way.

Only a week old and she was so sneaky, that's my girl. Sookie and I said that Erika was just like me and Mattias was like Sookie. Sookie laughed as she saw the little smug look on Erika's face. "She is so your daughter, god help the man she ends up with," Sookie said and made herself comfy again on the bed ready for sleep.

"Man? No she is not dating until she is 30 or _never_. If she is anything like me then she will _never_ date. She will be home school and locked away in her room until I decide it's ready for her to date," I ranted. No way was I going to let my little girl date and become a female version of me – I was quite the dog back in my day but once I met Sookie all I could see was her face and hear her laugh and I couldn't be with another until I had her.

"Eric shut up and go to sleep." Was last thing Sookie said before she too drifted off to dream land. I watched my two girls sleeping soundly away and I wasn't even tired it was only one in the morning – vampires are still going bump at the night.

Since I wasn't tired I decided to check some things around the house to make sure everyone was okay: Mattias was sound asleep in his bassinet, Cindy was sleeping too and clutching her favorite doll and even the witch was knocked out with the werewolf in her room.

That left me really alone in the house. Usually Sookie and I will make love until the sun rises but she's been so tired we haven't had any time for that – which was killing me slowly each day not being able to touch her, and feel her warm hot body.

So like these past few nights I have been just sitting in the living room and watching TV. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Victor I let out a frustrated sighed, _what do they want now_.

_Northman,_

_The King is not pleased that you took time off. We shall meet tomorrow at your bar at 10PM – no later to discuss some business matters. Be there or we will come to you and I'm sure you wouldn't want that._

Just from reading his text I could see that stupid smirk on his dumb face and I wanted to punch the hell out of him. I sighed out loud, _great now I have to deal with a pissed off King._

* * *

**AN**: Uh oh what has happened to Eric? Is he okay? Who will save him if there is any trouble in Nevada? How will Sookie handle Erika without Eric? Will Eric become King and Sookie as his Queen? Find out in chapter three lol.

So sad the season finale of True Blood is this Sunday! What am I gonna do until next summer?! Oh the withdraws I will have lol.

_Please leave me a review._


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitor

**AN: **Sorry it has been a while since I posted but I really wanted to make this chapter real good so I spent extra time on it and hopefully you loved my hard work. I also took longer because I was working on my first ever Sookie and Eric video!! I'm so excited!

If you wanna see it just view my profile and the link is below. My brother and I were playing Beatles rock band (great game by the way) and we heard a song from them we never heard before and it was sexy and the lyrics fit perfectly for the couple so we worked together and made a video of them. I hope you enjoyed it!

Now I like to thank my beta reader **Sunkisz** for always helping me edit my terrible grammar lol. Now on with the story and to one of my reviewers you silly to think I will kill off the great Eric Northman :-P

* * *

**Chapter 03: Unwanted Visitors**

It has been a week and still no word from Eric. I tried contacting him but it always went to voice mail until finally it said _mail box full_. During those nights of Eric being away I would sit outside and wallow in my own pity – this way the twins and Cindy wouldn't see me sad or cry. It was beginning to get cold since the seasons were changing but I didn't care; I still stayed outside on my porch waiting for Eric.

I felt the same way I did a year ago – sitting here each night waiting for him to show up. Since the weather was becoming cooler Amelia would bring me a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows and sit with me for an hour or two.

"You think he's okay?" I asked her and looked up at the stars. "Yea of course he is. He's Eric and from what you told me and what I observed of him – nothing can bring that vamp down," she said with a friendly smile and I return it – everyone kept saying that about Eric, _the great Eric Northman is invincible_.

"Are Matty and Erika still sleeping?" I asked her and took a sip of my yummy hot chocolate – Amelia made it so good. "Yup and Cindy will be home soon." Cindy was with Bill. He was helping her on a project about the Civil War. Cindy was fascinated by Bill's stories about the war, and she knew that she was going to get an 'A' for sure.

I felt my phone vibrate and I thought it was Eric calling – which I hoped for each night I received a call from anyone - but I saw it was just Sam. Amelia left me alone so I could have some privacy. Sam and I had a brief conversation to see how I'm doing and how are the kids.

We talked about the bar and how the business was running. "Busy which is good just miss seeing you around here," he said to me, Sam would always have a soft spot for me.

"Don't worry once the twins are about two months old, I'll be back. Maybe one of these days I'll pop by for a visit with the kids." He seemed happy about that and then we said our goodbyes.

Suddenly Bill appeared with Cindy on his back. "That was so much fun!" Cindy loved the way vampires zoomed so quickly she was training with Eric to do the same thing too, she could do it but not as quickly as them – Eric told her it may come with age.

"So how's the project going?" I asked and Cindy made herself comfortable on my lap. "Good. Uncle Bill gave me cool stuff to show and tell about the Civil War." She showed me all the items Bill gave her.

"Nice, did you tell Uncle Bill thanks for helping you?" She hopped right off my lap and gave Bill a hug. "Thanks Uncle Bill," she said and ran inside to get herself ready for bed.

"Thanks for helping her with that project," I said to him as he took the seat Amelia was sitting in not too long ago. "No problem, I never met a child who was so interested in history," he said to me and I totally agreed with him.

We sat there in silence enjoying each other's company. "Bill have you heard anything from Eric?" I asked this question each day I saw him and to Pam too. "No sorry. Maybe he's just really busy and doesn't have time to contact you." "Or maybe he's dead," I snapped at him and began to tear up at my own harsh words.

Bill kneeled down before me and wiped my tears away. "Shh now Sookie you know that isn't true if it was you will feel that a part of you died as well. Sookie he will be fine." Bill said those reassuring words and I really wished I could believe him but he was right if anything was wrong with him I could feel it – our connection must be stronger now since we had babies.

I asked Bill if he would like some True Blood but he said he had to head home before Chris and Daisy made a mess of things after their date. Chris and Daisy were living with Bill under Eric's orders and Bill wasn't too happy about his new roommates because they were messy – they didn't pick up after themselves from what he told me.

"They really that much trouble?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea it's like living with teenagers since all they do is groped each other and I find each item of their clothing in any part of the house. Thank God that you let me work at your home on nights when they well you know." Poor Bill couldn't even relax in his own home.

"No problem and don't worry, Eric told me he is trying to find a good secure place for them to live in Shreveport or around here since Chris will be another vampire to protect me."

"Oh I hope so! Well let me start heading back." He got up from kneeling down before me and placed a soft kiss on the top of my hand. "Goodnight," he said and began walking away.

Before he left he said, "Oh and let me know how Cindy's show and tell goes tomorrow." "I'm pretty sure she will tell you herself," I said to him and waved him goodbye; then Bill zoomed right out of my backyard.

Hearing a baby crying made me go back inside and I knew who that cried belong to; it was Erika. Amelia tended to her right away and tried to feed her but she was pushing it away from her mouth. "Here let me try," I said as I entered the room and Amelia brought her to me.

"Its okay sweetie mommy is here. Are you hungry? Come on drink this for mommy." I said to her as I placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth but she wouldn't take it. I felt and smelled her diaper but it was clean so it wasn't that. I checked her forehead to see if she had a fever but she felt normal. It could only be one thing the little princess wanted her father.

There was nights were Erika had difficult time sleeping she was used to being with Eric – only two weeks old and she was so attached to her father. Amelia offered to take care of Mattie in her room so I can focus more on Erika since she needed me more and I was grateful for that. I didn't want Erika's crying to wake up Mattie then we would have two babies crying their lungs out.

I took Erika to my bed like I did the other times and showed her pictures of Eric that I had – it would help calm her down seeing images of him and it helped me too. "See you're not the only one that misses him. He'll be home soon precious – he will be home," I said to her and lay next to her as I held a picture of Eric. "I miss him so much," I said and nuzzled my nose on Erika's soft blond hair – oh that fresh baby smell.

Out of nowhere came a loud scream and then Erika began to cry again. I took her in my arms and placed her in her bassinet with a pacific. "I'll be right back," I said to her. The scream sound like it came from Cindy's room so I made my way over there but Cindy came out running from her room with a fearful look.

She ran right into my arms and I picked her up, "Cindy what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her. "Someone was floating outside my window," she answered in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" I wanted to make sure before I went to investigate it. "It was real I smelled him, he's out there mommy," she said and held onto me tighter.

I put Cindy down and told her, "Go get Amelia and once you get her I want you to get Erika right away. Do not leave your Aunt Amelia's room until I come get you. Remember the plan daddy taught us if something were to go wrong?" Eric built a secret passage way in my house incase something bad happened; we were supposed to used it and it leads us to Bill's house.

Cindy nodded that she remembered the plan. "Good now if I don't come back in ten minutes I want all of you to go there and go to Bill's house. Do not come looking for me, got it?" I said to her and she understood very well.

Once I saw she ran off to Amelia's room I went to my closet to take out my bat and a silver chain because you never know what could be out lurking in your woods.

I slowly made my way down to the living room; it was fully dark in the living room so anything could pop out at me. I tried to listen in to see what I was dealing with and got a buzzing sound – vampire.

I tipped toe to the window by the front door to take a peak of who was out there and I screamed bloody murder when I saw it was Victor Madden. _What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was in Nevada. This is not good._

He flashed me one of his charming fake smiles. "Hello Mrs. Northman, may I come in?" "I'm sorry Mr. Madden but Eric told me I'm not allowed to let anyone in while he is away," I said to him hoping that will make him go away. "Well I need to discuss something with you regarding your husband," he said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

_It's probably a trick if Eric was in any real danger I will know it. _"What did you do to him?" "Let me in and you will find out." He taunted me and walked away. I couldn't face him alone I needed a vampire with me so I called Bill right away.

"Sookie – will you two stop that already!" I overheard Bill yelling at Chris and Daisy. "Bill! Victor's here," I said and that got his attention. "What? I'll be right there whatever you do, do not let him in." He hung up the phone.

I went up to Amelia's room and was wondering why her wards weren't working. I knocked three times with a kick it was our code and Amelia let me in. "Is everything alright? Who was it?" she asked.

"It was Victor Madden somehow he made it past the wards. You did put them up, right?" I wanted to know because maybe Victor was able to find a way past it which wouldn't be good.

Amelia then bowed her head in shame at herself. "No I forgot to retouch the spell tonight before heading to bed just we been so busy with the twins I totally forget. I'm so sorry Sookie." I reached out for her hand and told her it was okay and this kind of stuff happens.

"Now Bill is on his way to have my back if I need it but I want all of you to go over to his place, Chris and Daisy will take care of you. Bill and I will be there once we are done with Victor. Go now," I told them but Cindy and Amelia didn't want to leave me alone.

"I know you're worried about me but don't worry I'll be fine. Please get the twins and Cindy out of here." I looked at Amelia with pleading eyes and she nodded that she would take them to safety.

Once they left I went back down the stairs and saw that Bill was out front talking to Victor with his fangs out and gave him a cold death glare. "You are not allowed to speak or come near her; I'm under strict orders from my Sheriff that no harm will come to his wife." He was blocking Victor's way and Victor just laughed in his face.

"Oh William you will still die for this human even though she left you for another? What is so special about her? I am only here because Felipe wanted me to inform her that her precious husband, your Sheriff won't be returning any time soon," Victor said and I opened up the door but stayed inside so he couldn't get me if he even tried.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Bill turned around slightly to see me. "It's okay Bill. Mr. Madden, where did you and the King send Eric?" Victor stepped a little closer but Bill wasn't letting him pass any further.

"Felipe sent him away to Montana to handle some business there. We have a theory that the King over there plans on taking over so we wanted Eric to make nice with them and investigate if our theories are correct," he explained and I wasn't sure if I should trust him.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You could have him locked up in a basement and have silver chains on him," I said and waited for his reply.

"Why would we want to kill off the most powerful Sheriff? Having Eric around and you by his side makes Louisiana the most powerful Kingdom and Felipe wouldn't want to loose either of you – even more so now that you two have children you're a very powerful family." He stopped speaking to see if I had any more questions but I wanted to hear more of this master plan of Felipe's.

"Vampires in other areas recognize this and want you two and by doing that they want to take out Felipe. Since Eric is so loved by everyone we asked him to go undercover acting as if he wants to escape from us and wants to know their plan of attack and he will helped them out in any way possible." Victor finished and waited for my response or questions if I had any.

What these fools didn't know is that Eric wants out and to not be under Felipe's control any more. Eric wants to take over and be his own King with me as his Queen – if they said was true that Eric and I are a powerful couple - imagine us as King and Queen.

"Felipe send me as messenger, he didn't want to keep you waiting for him and worried day and night. We are sorry it took us a week to tell you about this plan but we been very busy preparing for this." Victor gave me his apologizes and called me crazy but I actually believed him.

"Thank you for telling me. How and when are we able to contact him?" Victor went inside his coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. He gave it to Bill and Bill gave it to me.

"This is his new cell number we had to get him everything new just to play it safe." This explained why I wasn't able to get through to him and it always went to voicemail.

"Thanks, is that all?" I felt all business like after saying that and it felt good. "Yes that is all. Mr. Northman should be home in two weeks or who knows maybe sooner. I'm sure if he uses his charming ways he will get it done much faster," he said.

Bill went up to Victor's face and gave him a cold glare. "How do we know you're not lying? What have you done to our Sheriff? This could be the King's evil plot to get rid of Eric once and for all so he could have Sookie." Victor pushed Bill back away from his face but Bill once again got in his face again – _oh no_.

"Mr. Compton if I was you I will back my shit down, I'm higher than you and you have no right to speak to me that way unless you want to take it up with Felipe himself I'm sure he will love to know that one of his vampires do not trust him." Victor said to him and I didn't want a vampire fight to break out on my front porch.

I yanked Bill to me so he wasn't having a staring contest with Victor. "Are we done here?" I asked as I stood in front of Bill now. "Yes sorry for disturbing your rest and your family. I will love to meet the children of Eric Northman one of these nights. Good bye Sookie, Bill," he said and was gone in a flash.

After he left Bill and I went inside my house and I punched him in the chest. "Bill, are you crazy! You need to know your place already in the vampire world – you could have been killed! I know Eric said to take care of me but you don't have to take your job so seriously." I huffed.

"I am sorry but Eric is my Sheriff even though I despised him I still respect him and as vampires in his area we are loyal to him. If what they said was true then I will apologize to Victor myself," Bill said. I told Bill to call Chris and let him know everything is okay and they could return home – I wanted to see my children.

While Bill called Chris I went and dialed the new number Victor gave me. It took five rings until finally I heard my Viking's voice. "Hello?" he said on the other end very carefully as if he wasn't sure who was calling him. _How could he forget my number? People get so spoiled with cell phones that they can't remember a phone number these days_.

"May I please speak with Eric Northman?" I knew it was him but you always gotta play it safe – his phone could be bugged or he was with someone. I heard him gasp in surprise on the other end.

"Lover, my Sookie? How did you get this number?" It was him and I felt like doing a happy dance as I heard his sexy voice. "Victor came by and explained everything to me and while he was here he gave me your new number. Are you okay?" The smile never left my face.

"Yes I'm fine just can't really talk right now but I'm so sorry for leaving like this," he said and I told him its okay as long he was safe. From the background I heard classical music playing. "Eric where are you?"

"I'm attending a party here in Montana some fancy party with the King here and his people. How are the kids?" he said and he began speaking in a low tone – probably didn't want the other vampires to hear him.

"They are good just Erika misses you terribly, she cries for you so I have to show her pictures of you and she calms down." I felt from the bond – wow that I could feel it all the way from here – that he was upset when I told him that.

"My poor little princess. Don't worry I'll be home soon. Lover once I return we need to discuss our plans to…" Eric stopped talking and I overheard someone saying he was needed. "I must go but be careful and give each of the kids a kiss from me." We said our goodbyes and click it was over.

I fell to the floor crying and Bill rushed to my side. "Sookie, is he fine? Is he hurt? What's wrong?" He was very concerned. I smiled at him and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Their happy tears, he's okay Bill. He's okay." I wiped away my warm happy tears away with my hand – my Eric was okay.

_EPOV in Nevada…_

Felipe, Victor, one of Felipe's main female vampires name Nicole – I met her during the year they took me away from my Sookie – and I were sitting in a large conference room in Felipe's huge mansion. I was leaning back in my black chair waiting for them to begin as to why they made me come here and what is going on.

"Mr. Northman we came to you and asked you to come here is because we have some serious issues to discuss." Felipe began with.

"What is this serious issue?" I just wanted to get to business already and return home to Sookie and my kids the more time I spend away from them they are likely to be in danger.

"We heard a rumor that the King in Montana Daniel Ward wants to take over Nevada and Louisiana." Wow didn't expect to hear that.

Victor now took the floor and took out some documents from his briefcase and made Nicole hand me the documents. I saw a picture of a rather large mansion that looked like a huge cabin.

"This is where Mr. Ward is located and from the information we found out he talks very highly of you and your wife." Now he had my full attention.

"What does he want with Sookie and me?" I said with a growl because I was getting sick and tired of other vampires or supernaturals trying to take my lover away from me. "Take it easy Mr. Northman he doesn't want her _for that_." Felipe assured me because he saw I was getting irritated.

I continued to look through the paperwork and saw a picture of Daniel and I recognized him right away. I met him 400 years ago or so and but he wasn't King yet he was a Sheriff like me of his area which was at the time Virgina. He was a nice fellow from the brief encounter we had.

Victor leaned closer to the large conference table and looked directly at me. "He wants you two to be under his wing. No one else has a vampire as old as you as Sheriff and no one else has a telepath who helps vampires. The only way he can have you two is if kills Felipe DeCastro." I liked this Daniel more and more, he wants to do what I had been planning to do for a long time now.

I pretend to act surprise at hearing this news. "So you're saying that Sookie and I are a powerful couple and we make our kingdom the strongest of all others?" Felipe nodded his head.

"Yes now that there are children involved and they have powerful blood running through their veins. I know it's too early to determine what vampire traits they may have but your children Eric will be very powerful."

"Erika and Mattias won't be normal kids? They will have super powers is what you're saying?" I asked because it seemed Felipe knew a lot more than I did of my own kids.

"They won't be normal not with a mother who is part Fae and a father who is a 1,000 year old vampire. Right now they seem like normal little infants but as they grow they will developed their supernatural powers. Having your children on our side will make us even stronger," Victor said to me since Felipe was drinking a bottle of blood.

After Felipe finished drinking he said. "We are glad that the Fairy Prince Niall came that day when we wanted you to terminate the children it would had been a huge mistake. I want to apologize for even suggesting that back then." _Was it just me or was Felipe DeCastro my King kissing my ass? _

Nicole was flipping through some of the paper work Victor gave her and she said, "And we also know that you are caring for Thomas' daughter, is that true?" _Did that freaking folder contain all my information on my life back at Shreveport and Bon Temps?_ "Yes Sookie and I adopted her since her parents were murdered back in New York," I replied.

"You do realize that the child is half vampire?" she said in a snotty voice. _Did they have someone spying on me? When I find out whom this spy is I will tear them to shreds!_ "Yes," I said with my teeth clenched tightly and gave her a cold look.

"Is it true she could sense things like a vampire, super speed like a vampire and strength like a vampire? And most importantly is it true she has fangs?" Nicole asked once again with a snotty tone, and I wanted to yank her from the perfect bun she had on her head and beat the crap out of her.

"Yes to all." "Good to know." She smirked at me and writes down in her little book of what I said to her.

"Do you realize Mr. Northman having Cindy living with you makes you even more powerful? Cindy is like a vampire in so many ways but the only two things she doesn't have is the thirst for blood and the sun bit. She will make an excellent assistant to the King once she is older; she could do business for us in the day and night as well," Victor said to me. I didn't want Cindy ever working for them; I don't want my children to be any part of this.

"Since we establish that my children are very powerful can we cut to the chase and go to why I'm here." I just wanted to get to business already before they found out more about my personal life.

"We want you to go undercover but as yourself of course. Act like you want the take over to happen – find clues when and how they plan on doing it." I will play this part very well because it's exactly what I want.

"When do I leave to Montana?" I wanted to know. Victor looked at me with a smug look on his face, I already knew that I wasn't going to like his answer. "You leave in a week but we need you to stay here so we can prepare for this."

I slammed my hands on the table and got up from my seat. "What?! No, sorry, but I must return home my bonded must be worried sick about me. Let me see her and explained to her…" Felipe slammed his cup of blood and it shatter to pieces.

"Sit back down Eric and keep your mouth shut! You maybe the oldest vampire in my Kingdom but you will show me some damn respect." And I sat right away because whatever I did could affect my family at home.

"Now back to business…" Victor trailed on with such a happy tone because I got yelled at. _I really couldn't wait to be my own damn King and not deal with these assholes any more. Once I got home I will start planning my attack, Felipe and Victor have no idea who they are dealing with I'm Eric Freaking Northman – like Sookie had said before._

* * *

**AN**: Oh man I really want Eric to become King already! Maybe he will in this story who knows – nobody but me lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoy writing it. **Please let me know what you think.**

**True Blood** – WTF?! I have mixed feelings on the season finale it was eh. It didn't feel like a season finale the way it ended come on! I had a feeling they were gonna do that end it with "where did Bill go?" I told my sister that it may end that way because if you read the books like I did Bill gets kidnapped by Lorena in season three and Sookie and Eric go to find him.

I just pray it wasn't Eric who took Bill b/c I really not liking how they are making Eric this bad vampire when he isn't you know…like don't get me wrong I love it when he's bad but I don't want him doing bad to Sookie how is she supposed to trust him like she does in the books if they are making him this evil monster in the show.

I really hope they follow the story line for book 3 in the show b/c in book 3 is the end of Sookie and Bill. I'm just argh now we gotta wait until next summer!


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**AN: **Hello again my fellow readers! Thanks for all my lovely reviews and its nice to see you all agree with me on True Blood lol. I have a feeling the only thing they will do right with season 3 is to introduce the werewolves lol…just like with season two all they took from the book was them going to Dallas. This chapter is short kind of like I just wanted it to happened and put it out there and not let it be one of those dragging chapters. I hope u enjoy it!

Thanks to my beta reader **Sunkisz **for always helping me, she's the best!

* * *

**Chapter 04: The Letter**

_**EPOV**_

Daniel Ward the King of Montana threw me a welcoming ball in his mansion. I felt welcome and everyone who was in his kingdom was happy to see me.

They brought me willing humans, known as fangbangers, to offer me some blood but I declined and told them I only drink True Bloods and from my bonded.

Daniel Ward was pleased to see me and when we spoke in private in his office he was even happier to have me there, because I was here to help him take over Felipe DeCastro.

After I hung up with Sookie one of his body guards came up to me and told me that Daniel wanted to speak with me once more in private. The guard took me to one of the music rooms in the mansion. "He will be right with you," he said and shut the door behind him.

I began to look around and saw there were all types of instruments in the room. The one that caught my eye was the large black piano. I went over to it and began to play around with it. As I was messing around with the keyboard I noticed a very old painting of a young woman.

I went over to it and on the bottom it said _My Beloved Julia – 1880._ The young woman in the painting was beautiful and elegant looking reminded me of my Sookie. I heard the door open and Daniel came in. "That was my bonded Julia," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Before I got a chance to speak he said, "She was my human – yes I know shocking isn't it? Vampires forming a relationship with a human back then." He softly chuckled at his last statement. He now was standing right next to me staring at the painting.

"I was 400 years old when I first met her. She was young, full of life, beautiful, caring, sweet, and she loved me in return even though I was a creature of the night. I first met her in London when she was with her family and I was smitten with her." He sat at the piano and began to softly play a sad tune to fit his story.

"Since that moment I saw her I knew I had to have her so I followed her home one night and introduced myself. She had a feeling I was different but she couldn't place her finger on it just yet and you have to remember we didn't exist just yet we were just myths. After our first meeting I took her out for tea every other night and we began to form a friendship that soon blossom to love." His happy cheerful face changed.

"One night as I was walking her home I gave her a kiss goodnight but the little minx," he laughed to himself as he remembered her, "She took the kiss farther and things got a little out of hand and my fangs came out but Eric get this – she wasn't scared. She gave me a surprising look at first but then her soft fingertips gently touch each fang. She told me she doesn't care what I am but she wants to be with me forever. The night after we made love and she offered herself to me – that was the first time we ever bonded." Then I saw a single red tear stain fell down his cheek, _why was he telling me this story? Was there a reason he asked to speak to me in this room?_

"What happened to her?" I asked because obviously she is dead because she isn't here with him right now. "I should have made her when she said that to me but I didn't want too for some reason. We were together for a few months but when my maker found out she was furious and told me to stop seeing her but I didn't listen." He stopped playing the piano and took in a deep breath.

"One night I came home after feeding and I felt a sharp pain shoot up and down my body I wasn't sure what it was but when I walked into my home that I shared with my maker I saw a lifeless body laying before her. I took a step closer and fell to the floor as I saw it was my beloved Julia. My maker walked up to me and said, "_if you listen to me this wouldn't had happened to your precious human and she will still be alive – this is your punishment for not obeying your master. This is for the best she knew too much about us._ _Vampires aren't meant to fall in love._"

I told Daniel I was sorry for his lost and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks. It still hurts till this day and I wasn't able to love another ever since – I tried to forget about her but it's so hard she always invades my dreams at night." He looked at me and asked, "Your bonded is human, right?"

"Um, yes. But she has some Fae blood in her so I'm not sure what that makes her but it makes her special," I replied and took another glance at the painting wondering if I will be in his position in years to come after my lover dies.

"Eric you must turn her. I'm not saying this as someone higher than you. I just don't wish this pain on anyone not even my worst enemy. Tell me this can you picture your life without her? Knowing that when you awake from your slumber there isn't anyone waiting to greet you and fill your face with feather soft kisses and tell you they were thinking about you all day?" There was only one vampire other than myself that was this emotional toward humans and that was Bill Compton.

I began to picture how life would be without Sookie not being able to see that beautiful smile of hers, her lips, her body, her laugh, and everything else that I love about her.

"Yes I wish to turn her so she can be with me forever but she already said to me she never wants to become a vampire. And I don't think I could bear her hating me forever because I did it for my own selfish reasons," I sadly said.

"One day she will change her mind even more so now that you have children who may live forever since they are part vampire. You're a good man Northman I'm glad you agreed to help me," he said with a proud smile. We returned to the party and the whole time I kept wondering what it would be like to have Sookie as a vampire, _my vampire_.

_**SPOV**_

I had put the twins in their secure car seats – a baby shower gift from Pam - and we were off to go visit Sam like I promised. Cindy was still in class so I was gonna go kill some time at Merlotte's, and once it was three I would go pick her up from school.

Once we arrived I had trouble trying to open up their big stroller and I was this close to breaking it to pieces since I got so frustrated with the damn thing.

"Sookie, you need some help with that?" I heard Sam say behind me and I smiled at him. "Yes please." And as a team we got it to open and he helped me put the twins in. I didn't want to be in the public eye so Sam let me take the twins and myself to his office and we hung out in there during his break.

"Wow Sookie the more Erika grows the more she looks like you," he said as he pinched her cheek as he held her. "Pfft. She may look like me but she's evil like her father. Matty over here is so sweet and loving like me." Sam began to laugh. "What? I am sweet and loving," I said with a pout.

"Sure you are Sookie you may be those things but you forget you're stubborn as a mule. That's why you and Eric bump heads a lot you are both the same," he said and I agreed with him.

There was a knock at the door and before Sam said not to enter the door opened, "Hey Sam can I…" The red head who used to be one of my best friends froze.

"Ew, what are those things doing here? Oh bless the lord please forgive me for being in the same room with these two evil spawns." She began to mumble some stupid FOTS prayer.

I got up from sitting on Sam's desk and was furious. "Arelene, you have no right to talk to my children that way!" I shouted and would have slapped her across her face but Sam stopped me.

"Arlene, get out, we'll talk later," he said to her and she left without another word. I was fuming and Sam had to stand right in front of the door or else I would had run out and attack that red loud mouth.

"Sookie you need to calm down – you know that the evil church brainwashed her. Don't take everything she says to heart." Sam tried to calm me down.

"It's not just her Sam everyone in this damn town is looking at me funnier than usual just because of Erika and Mattias. I don't mind if they talk bad about me I'm used to it but when it involves my own children and they say hurtful things I just get so angry and I can't hold it in. Good thing they don't know that Cindy is also part vampire." I was pumped up with anger and red in the face – I'm pretty sure if this was a cartoon I would the steam coming out of my ears.

Sam came to me and held me in his arms. "Sookie shhhh calm down, you're getting too overwhelm over this. Look, go head on home and next time to avoid this I'll just visit you on my break," he said.

"Yea that will be better. I'm not sure if I'll be able to return to work and it hurts me because I don't wanna do that to you, you're such a good friend and a great boss." I had been such an emotional wreck lately.

"Look Sookie even though it will suck not to have you around any more I just want you to feel happy. We'll find a way around this, don't worry. Come on let me help you to the car." He kissed the top of my head and gave me a one last tight hug then he let me go.

I picked up Cindy from school and she was going on and on about her project and how the teacher loved her presentation. "She asked me how I found all of this stuff. I told her that I'm friends with vampire Bill and the whole class stayed quiet. It was funny mama," she said.

Once we got home I made her a snack and fed the twins. Amelia was out with Trey so that left me with the three kids – I didn't expect her to stay with me all the time she was young and wasn't a mom she was allowed to have fun.

After the sun set I made Cindy and I dinner – fried chicken and mashed potatoes and made the twins formula. After I put the twins and Cindy to bed, I went to the kitchen to make myself a snack and enjoying the peace and quiet.

There was a knock at my back porch door and there went the silence. I saw it was Pam and opened it. "Hey Pam nice seeing you please come in," I said and she came right in.

"Hello Sookie I'm here on Eric's order to give you this." She handed me an envelope and as I was opening it she said, "He said to only open it when you are alone." So I closed the envelope and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Will you like a bottle of True Blood?" I offered.

"No I must go; tonight is Bill's night to watch over you. Perhaps tomorrow night and we can watch those silly vampire movies you have," Pam said. "Sure that will be fun. See ya tomorrow Pam." I walked her to the door and we said our goodbyes.

I took my cup of tea and the envelope and went to the living room. After I made myself comfy, I opened up the envelope and it said:

_Lover,_

_I miss you terribly each night I wish I had you by my side so I could ravage that beautiful body of yours. I'm so upset that I cannot be with you and help you care for Cindy, Erika and Mattias. Now I am writing to you because this is the safest way – after you read this letter I want you to burn it. _

_The thing I wanted to discuss with you while we spoke on the phone is that I want us to take over Louisiana as King and you as my Queen. Felipe and Victor told me very interesting things about us and our children. _

_I never took the time to research what they may be as they grew older because I wish the very same thing you did. Sadly Mattias and Erika won't have a normal life like you wish - they will be special like us. _

_They are really interested in Cindy and when she grows up they want her to work for them. I am not sure how they found out about her but I believe someone has been spying on us – so be careful lover._

_Lover you have a lot to think about while I'm gone - as my Queen you may have to become one of us – no pressure. I will try to find a loop hole so that won't happen I know how much you don't want to be like me. I will find a way my love, don't you worry. _

_The King of Montana is very nice and if we decide not to take over he will make an excellent King for us – way better than Felipe DeCastro. He isn't sneaky like Felipe and his second in command Maya is a big improvement than Victor – I really like it over here. I hope to return home soon._

_Please tell Pam, Bill and Chris they are doing amazing job at protecting you and the children. Once I return we will all have a meeting about what I have written here. I must go my lover._

_Love you forever,_

_E.N._

"Oh wow," was all that came out of my mouth as I read it. I put the letter in the fire place and watched it burn piece by piece. I gazed into the fire and my mind began to go in every direction.

_Could I handle being a Queen? Do I want to be a vampire? Were Erika and Mattias really not going to live a normal life? Why does Felipe want Cindy so badly? Why couldn't my life be simple for a change? Maybe if I didn't save Bill that night from the drainers I would had never been pulled into this life I'm living now. _

I wish my Gran was still here with me, she always knew what to do in tough times like this or at least tell me _you're make the right choice Sookie you always do._

I leaned further into the couch but my eyes stayed glued to the flames. I heard my front door opened and knew right away it was my protector for the evening, Bill. I gave him a friendly smile and he joined me on the couch.

"Are the kids asleep?" He quietly asked, afraid if he spoke loudly they would wake up. "Yup it took me a while but I manage to get them all in bed before ten." I was very proud of myself because usually I had help.

"How did Cindy do on her project?" "She did great! Let me show ya." I got up and took the paper off the fridge to show to Bill.

I gave it to him and he was impressed she got all check pluses for her speech, always keeping eye contact, speaking clearly, show objects to back up her story and was prepared. "Thanks again for helping her," I said and sat right back down on the couch.

Bill softly laughed to himself. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Bill didn't want to say it but I begged him to tell me that I could use a good laugh as well.

"Well you won't find it funny but I was just thinking how this could have been us." My eager smile faded away as he said that. Then I flashed one of my famous Sookie Stackhouse's nervous smiles.

Bill noticed he was very familiar with it. "Don't be nervous, just sometimes I think about it. What life will be like if we did get married and we were the ones who had the kids?" He laughed once again and sighed.

"But you were always destined to be with Eric for some reason because whatever trouble came your way it always led you right to Eric and he was always there to save you. I really hate myself for taking you to Fangtasia that night." He chuckled softly and so did I. Bill and I continued to talk about random stuff, while I was talking I let out a very loud yawn.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment. "Excuse me. Not that I find what you are telling me boring just I been awake since seven in the morning and…" Bill cut in, "Say no more. You off to bed I'll handle things from here." I got up from the couch and told him good night.

Before going to bed I checked on Cindy, Erika and Mattias – all sound asleep. I threw myself on the bed and let out a happy sigh. This was my first night handling all three on my own and now I get to sleep in peace. Eric would be so proud of me and so would Amelia. I soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of my Viking holding me in my sleep, I'm pretty sure I had a smile on my face.

**AN**: I hope you like it! I'm trying to decide if Sookie should return to being a waitress but as you can see she tries to avoid any human contact so they don't say anything about her children – her shields must be not working because she isn't focus having to care for two babies and a young girl is a lot of work for her on her own.

Maybe once Eric comes home things will get better for her. Sookie is going to have a tough life and make tough decisions in this story because she has her children who will be who knows what, the King and Victor wanting Cindy, becoming Queen and becoming a vampire. It's all too much for her; can Sookie handle all of this? Find out!

**Please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5: Bite Me

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hello fellow readers!Thank you as always for your lovely reviews. I noticed you all share some of your concerns for Sookie even thinking about working at the bar again. Well I agree with all of you but then I'm iffy because like Sookie I would want to make my own living no matter if the man I'm with is rich and could care for the family and me. Maybe Sookie could work a part time job while the kids are in school that's when the twins are grown up but right now I decided she is just going to focus at being a house wife that would be her job. 

Thanks to my beta reader **Sunkisz **for reading my poor grammar and fixing it for me lol, you're the best!! Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05: Bite Me**

_**EPOV**_

I had been in Montana for two weeks now. I was attending meetings, parties, other social events and speaking privately with Daniel in his office. Daniel would have had a meeting every night about the take over but they didn't figure out how they would go about it.

One night Daniel, Maya and I were in Daniel's study discussing the take over. Daniel and I were trying to figure out a quick, sneaky and clever attack that would get Felipe and Victor out of the picture.

Daniel sat back in his big black chair and entwined his fingers together. "Tell me Eric, how you envision your King's death?" He asked an evil glint in his dark brown eyes. I tried to picture what I would have done with the King and Victor with my own bare hands.

I leaned forward in my chair and looked at Daniel. "Well first I would like to kill Victor and get him out of the way. I really hate his guts and it will be a pleasure for me if I were the one to kill him." "Very well we will leave Victor Madden in your hands," Daniel said to me.

"Now with my King hmm…something painful where he will suffer a lot." The same way he made me suffer for an entire year when he kept me away from Sookie.

"We could capture him, wrap silver all around him and then make him meet the sun. Since we can't be there to enjoy the show as he is burning away we could put a video camera to record the whole thing and watch it later for our enjoyment." _Oh how I would love to watch that video tape of seeing Felipe DeCastro burning away – that would be my favorite movie. Felipe and Victor picked the wrong vampire to mess with. _

Daniel was thinking over what I said and clapped his hands together. "Meeting the sun, why didn't I think of it before? So evil and malicious, I love it! Well done Mr. Northman." Daniel approved of my evil cunning ways. Maya turned her chair to face me. "So we will first kill Victor, can you do it Mr. Northman?" She asked me.

I scoffed at her question. "Can I do it? You're talking to an ex-Viking warrior dear of course I can do it. I'll make it very painful. You have no idea how much I loath him." I gave her my evil smile and they both returned it.

Daniel got up from his chair and offered me his hand to shake on it. "Nice to have you on board Mr. Northman." Daniel and I shook hands and Maya clapped in excitement. "It's a pleasure having you here, you must come again and next time, bring your wife. I would love to meet the famous Sookie Stackhouse, well Northman now," Daniel said.

"Yes I'll be sure to mention it to her that's if she is willing to be away from the children for a week or two." I smiled at the idea of Sookie denying the trip because she doesn't want to be separated from the kids.

"Very well our business here is done. You may return to your area. I already had Maya arranged your flight back home." Daniel sat back down in his large black chair.

"Thank you your Majesty. I'll keep in touch." I bowed lightly to show my respect. "Maya please escort Mr. Northman to the airport," Daniel said to her and she got up from her chair to come to me. We said our good byes and left the room.

I followed her out front and there was a large black limo waiting for us. Once we got into the limo she handed me my ticket. "Your flight leaves in two hours so you should be arriving by sunset – it was the best I could do at short notice," she informed me.

"No that's fine. I'll just call my child and tell her to have someone pick me up." I took out my new cell phone and dialed Pam's number – the number I would never forget.

She picked up the phone. "Pam, I will be coming home by dawn. Please have one of our day time assistants come pick me up at the airport. The flight number is…" I take a look at the ticket and told her.

I heard her write it down on a pad and she asked me if she should tell Sookie I was returning home. "No don't tell her. I want to surprise her." "Very well my Master," she said and we hung up.

I put the phone back in my jacket pocket and saw that Maya was looking at me strangely, "What?" I asked. "Doesn't your child get jealous that you are bonded to a human?" She asked with much interest. "Nope, Pam and Sookie are good friends," I replied.

She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. "Hmm interesting because I am very jealous when it comes to my Master." Her eyes suddenly grew dark with anger and pain. "But does he take me to his bed – no he takes those nasty fangbangers who throw themselves at him. I have always been loyal and loving to him but he doesn't even notice me. Why can't he love me?" _Aw crap why is this happening to me?_

"There, there it will be alright." I patted her knee softly. "Maybe Daniel will come around and realize his true feelings for you." "Come around? He made me 400 years ago and he still won't…" She began to cry.

I was going to tell her maybe it's because it was still in love with Julia but I wasn't gonna go there. _Where we at the damn airport yet? I'm not good when women cry, its makes me very uncomfortable. _

Her face was all red from her crying. "All he cares about is his precious dead Julia, and he doesn't even give a damn about me." _This woman was really crazy jealous – thank god I didn't make her and I was so grateful for Pam. _

We made it to the airport –thank you! I thanked Maya for everything, wished her the best of luck and I was looking forward working together. I hopped right into my coffin and was ready to take flight – I couldn't wait to see my lover and my children.

_**SPOV**_

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery holding Matty in my arms, my poor baby boy had gas and it was really bugging him. I patted his back softly trying to help him let it out but nothing happened but I wasn't gonna quit. Sooner and later Matty finally let out a big burp with a little bit of formula onto my shoulder – yuck!

I shifted him over so I could clean my shoulder. "Such a nasty little boy," I said to him and he just looked at me and smiled – his small smile was just like Eric's. I placed Matty in his crib and turned on his crib-mobile and it began to place _twinkle little star._ I checked on Erika and she was sound asleep – she was getting better to deal with.

For some strange reason throughout the whole morning I felt that Eric was nearby but that was impossible because it was day light and he was super busy in Montana. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. Sometimes I hated that my mind would do that to me.

Cindy was off with Amelia and Trey – they were taking her to the zoo but Trey said why go to a zoo if he could just turn to a wolf and it's free they ignore him of course because they still went. Since they were at the zoo that meant I had the whole afternoon to myself – ah the life. During my time to myself I just cleaned – fun huh? I did the laundry, vacuumed the living room and the kitchen, clean all the dishes and mop the kitchen – let's just say I was on a cleaning spree.

I made the decision to stay home with my children because they need their mother more, and Eric was very wealthy that there was no need for me to work. I didn't like that I had to depend on a man to take care of me and bring home the bacon but working in a bar and being a mother was too much for me. I tried it for the weekend to see if I could handle it and I couldn't. Everyone kept looking at me, calling me names under their breathes, and hearing their thoughts was a lot. Even if I was working in Sam's office doing paper work it was still hard to do. I told Sam I was very sorry but I had to quit and he respected my decision.

After all that cleaning was done I plopped myself on the couch and watched some good old TV. I checked the time and it was 5:00PM so I decided to watch some news to see what's going on in this crazy world. Once I turned the TV on there was breaking news…

_Breaking News…_

_If you are just joining us it was suddenly announced that Vampire and Human marriages are now legal in Louisiana. Right now we have Tom Stewart live at the Court House. "Tom do you hear me?" "Loud and clear, Paul." "Is it true that the Mayor just announced that vampires and humans can get married now?" _

"_You heard right Paul. Here we have humans obviously since the sun hasn't set already lining up to get the marriage license and to our left we have the people who are protesting against it. Its chaos over here Paul." _

"_I can see that from the camera. Why do you think they finally made it legal?" "Well Vermont and other states were allowing it and Louisiana was one of the few that were still against it. Give me a sec let me find someone to talk too…hey hello what's your name?" "Jessie…am I on TV?" _

"_Yes you are Miss, now tell us are you here to protest or waiting in line to get the marriage license?" "I'm waiting in line to get married! He's the greatest vampire ever!" "So I'm guessing you're really excited that this is okay to do now huh?" "You bet! I'm just waiting for my bunny to wake up and then we can be together forever." "Congratulations! Back to you Paul." _

_So you see it – vampires and humans can get married now. I think I have seen it all. We'll be going to commercial now but we will return in 60 seconds._

Oh my god!! Now I could really be Mrs. Eric Northman and have the beautiful wedding with my gown and the big fancy party. I jumped up on the couch and was cheering and doing my happy dance.

I heard someone clear their throat and stopped shaking my butt. "You want to explain or…" It was Amelia and she was with Trey and Cindy – how embarrassing. I sat back on the couch and my face was burning red.

I had the biggest smile on my face when I told them, "I was dancing on the couch because they just announced that vampires and humans can get married now in Louisiana!!!" Amelia joined in on my squealing and so did Cindy. "We're gonna have a wedding!!" Amelia said over and over again as we jumped up and down.

"You women and your weddings," Trey said as he was leaning at the entrance of the living room with his arms crossed. "Oh hush up that could be us some day," Amelia said with a wink and continued to jump up and down with me.

"Mommy, can I be your flower girl?" Cindy asked with hopefulness to her voice. "What a silly thing of you to ask? Of course you'll be my flower girl." She squealed in delight and we continued to jump with excitement.

"Okay lets stop I just put the twins to bed," I said and we all stopped. "Sookie this is exciting! Now you and Eric can really be married! We have to start searching for the perfect wedding dress and the cake!" Now Amelia was way overboard excited. "Amelia calm down. Eric doesn't even know the news yet and we have so much going on we probably won't have time for a wedding."

"Sookie of course he's wants to make you legally his once he gets back. I bet you he already rented the hall and all that sort of stuff already," Amelia said. I shrugged my shoulders, "It could be possible he is Eric after all," I said.

It was now bedtime and I was very exhausted. Trey was spending the night so there was no need for the vamps to stay since I had a werewolf staying in the house. I slipped on my _Winnie the Pooh_ pink nighty and let my hair loose. Before crawling into bed I did my normal routines which was to check around the house to make sure all the doors and windows were locked then I would check on Cindy and the twins.

I stayed a bit longer in the nursery just looking at them. I wanted to try something with them that never really occurred to me before. I first walked over to Matty and took hold of his small hand and I tried to focus and listen but it was blank – nothing. I then walked over to Erika and did the same thing and got the some blank sound. Eric was right they won't be normal and only time can tell what traits they would have from us.

Maybe since they were sleeping it was hard to read, I would just try again in the morning. I crawled into my lonely bed and I still felt that Eric was near but if he was then why didn't he tell me he was coming back or why didn't he come here when the sun set? I closed my eyes and tried to push whatever I felt from the bond behind me and once I had the peace and quiet in my mind I went to sleep.

I felt a cool breeze come in and it made me want to pee badly. For some strange reason I felt that I wasn't alone but that could be my mind playing tricks on me again. I rolled over to my right to roll out of bed but I smacked right into a hard cold surface.

I opened my eyes slowly and even in the dark I saw the most beautiful eyes that I had long to see. "Hello my lover," Eric said with that sexy smirk of his. I took hold of his face and crashed my lips onto his and somehow I was now on top of him. I needed this vampire badly and lucky me he was already in his boxers. I hopped off for a second to remove my underwear and hopped right back on him.

I reached down to take out his gracious plenty and in one quick motion he was inside me and I shuddered with pleasure – it has been too long. My head went back in ecstasy and my lips found his again. Eric removed my nightie and now I was fully nude and his cold hands were massaging my breast.

He lifted himself up a bit to take one of my breasts into his mouth and began to nibble, while my hands pulled his golden hair as I was getting hotter and hotter. Eric suddenly flipped us over so now he was on top and his lips traveled up and down my body.

My nails dig into his back as he once again was inside me. I spread my legs wider so I could feel him deeper in me. I was panting and moaning his name over and over again – my hair was sticking to my face from all the sweat.

His fangs came down and I tilted my head to the side to let him know I want him to bite me then I took hold of the back of his head and forced him down to my neck and his fangs sink into my neck. I felt so alive as he was sucking my blood – it made the sex magical. I felt his tongue lick the two puncture wounds so it will heal quickly.

His arms came behind me to lift me up so we were sitting on the edge of the bed with me on his lap – I was on top once again. "Bite me…" I heard Eric say and his eyes looked so dark even in the darkness of the room. "Eric I'm not sure…" He cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. "You can do it just give it a try," he said.

I licked my lips then lower my head to his neck and bit as hard as I could until I felt blood running in my mouth. I heard Eric cried out as I begun sucking his blood and while sucking I continued to move my hips up and down on his shaft. We were so close over the edge that we both released at the same time. We still held onto each other panting even though he didn't really need too.

Eric pushed the hair on my face away and licked the blood I had on my lips off. "That was amazing. I think I should leave you more often because what we did just now – wow." He smirked.

I pushed him onto his back and slapped his face playfully, "You better not leave me ever again Eric Northman!" I said and kissed his lips. "I love it when you're angry," he said against my lips and we continued to kiss. I was so happy to be in his arms again and kissing those yummy lips.

We were now ready to fall asleep and I knew I would sleep very good tonight because he was right next to me. As I snuggle up in his arms I looked up at him. "I felt you through the bond that you were near. Why did you just show up now?" I asked him.

His face changed to that sly smile of his and he kissed the top of my head. "Well I woke up ready to run over here but a little birdie told me some interesting news that happened in my area today. So after hearing this exciting news I began to call people and called a certain court house to make an appointment for you and me tomorrow. And…"

I didn't give him a chance to finished because I was squealing like a little school girl and kissing his face. "Oh Eric! I'm just so excited we're really going to get married! So I guess tomorrow is for us to get our license?" "Yes my lover and once we get that license I will like to married you right away. Let's see what do you think of getting married in two months?" He said and waited for my answer. "Two months? Oh Eric I haven't even lost all the baby weight yet and two months is too short and…" He cut me off once again by placing his fingers over my lips.

"You talk too much. All you have to worry about his losing the baby weight and with the time you have off you can work out and our love sessions will help as well. I'm sure the witch, Pam and your friend Tara will helped you plan the wedding so you wouldn't get to stress out over it. Sookie don't worry I have the money to make this wedding possible in two months I just want you to be my wife in both worlds." Everything he said was true I do have the time to work out the baby weight, my friends would help me out and he did have the money to pull this wedding off.

"Yes, let's do it," I said and he kissed me. He picked up his jeans from the floor and took out his new _BlackBerry phone _and looked at the calendar. "Okay what date you want to get married on?" He asked. I looked with him and was surprised to see that in two months would be my parents' anniversary if they were still alive. "This date the 24th of November. It's the same day my parents got married," I told him.

He clicked some weird stuff on his phone and after he was done he put it away. "There all set. It's in my calendar so I know that I have to show up," he teased. "You better show up or else you won't ever see your children again!" I playfully threaten him. He was now leaning on his elbow and caressing my body slowly and I was getting all hot for him again.

"How are the children? Has Erika gotten better?" He asked and thank god because I was just about to jump his dead body again. "Cindy is doing really well in school and the twins are a lot of work but I'm getting the hang of it. Yes, Erika has gotten much easier to handle but once you hold her again I'm screwed," I replied and also added, "You will see them tomorrow. They are gonna be so happy to know that you're home."

We spent the rest of the night pillow talking about the kids, his trip in Montana, our wedding and the future. The future was full of surprises and big decisions to make, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle what was coming my way but with Eric by my side I knew I won't be alone – he was my knight in shining armor after all.

* * *

**AN:** So what you think of Eric's return? What you think that vampires and humans can get marry now in Bon Temps? What you think, what you think? Lol well I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is crazy! DRAMA!! So get ready for a wild ride because I write whatever comes to mind and just hope you will like it lol. So far whatever pops into my head you all love so I'm gonna keep going with my wild surprising ideas…enjoy!

Buckle up for safety because its gonna get bumpy from here! Lol

_**~~*Please Review*~~**_

~~*Slayer4U828*~~


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**AN: **Hello my readers! How are we doing on this fine Thursday morning? Alright now down to business this chapter just like my others – came to me and I'm really iffy on it but like my beta reader **Sunkisz **said it's my story and I could do whatever I want with it which is OCC – not sure what that means lol but hey if she approves it then I'll go with it.

Now I did something with Eric that you may or may not agree with but I felt like what happens to him in this story of mine flows into the rest of it – it all falls into place. So I hope you like it because I'm REAL nervous over here lol. EEK! On with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Taken**_

_**Two Weeks After Eric's Return**_

_**EPOV**_

I closed Fangtasia tonight to have an important meeting with my subjects since I'd returned from Montana. I would have had it sooner but Sookie and I have been so busy planning for the wedding. Then I was very busy planning this take over – I left the wedding planning in Sookie's hands. Cindy and the twins came along because we weren't able to find a baby sitter.

Sookie brought the twins' playpen and set it up in my office and she also brought some movies and coloring books for Cindy to keep her entertained. Pam was here already waiting for the others to arrive and she was helping Sookie fed the twins.

I had been so busy that I wasn't able to spend time with the children, because I was always at my home in Shreveport or here working in the club, the one that was taking it the hardest was Cindy. I'm not sure why I was so hard on Cindy but I think the conference call I had a few days ago did the trick.

I had a conference call with Felipe and Victor about my trip in Montana. I told them everything they needed to know. Well I left the important details out and after I did that they told me very casually as if they were talking about the weather that they wanted Cindy and could take her from me since she wasn't really mine.

I was glad it was a conference call because if I was sitting right in front of them I would have killed them where they sat. I told them they couldn't have her because she was my daughter and asked why they wanted her.

They told me because she was _very valuable_ and _she will be ours _and then they hung up. I felt a ton of pressure on me and my head was pounding. I couldn't tell Sookie this because she was already stressed out and this wouldn't help.

And I didn't know how to be around Cindy knowing that at any moment she could be taken from me. I would loose her forever and there was nothing I could do about it. It's true what Felipe and Victor said, she wasn't really mine and they could take her with the snap of their fingers.

Sookie's roommate, the witch, came in and we were waiting for Bill, Chris and Daisy. Cindy walked over to Pam. "Auntie Pammy, can you show me how to work the cash register and the fog machine?" She gave Pam the puppy dog look and took Pam's hand to drag her to the cash register.

Before Pam gave her answer I cut in and put my foot down. "Cindy this isn't a playground, its daddy's business. Just keep coloring in your book and leave Pam alone." She dropped her arms to her side and stomped her foot. "No! I don't wanna color its stupid! You're the meanest daddy ever!" She protested.

I got up from my chair and in my vampire speed I was right in front of her. "Cindy Northman, don't you ever raise your voice at me. Now go back to your coloring book or just sit there and be quiet. We have important things to do and can't tend to you right now," I scolded her and she looked surprised.

Cindy was used to getting her way with us but she needed to start learning you can't always get what you want. She huffed and went back to her little corner to color in her book and gave me a dirty look.

I felt bad being this hard on her, but if Cindy was really important like Felipe and Victor and since they wanted her so badly, I felt like she needed to start learning how to deal with the real world. She needed to know not everyone could be trusted and I was scared for her, who knows what horrible things Felipe and Victor had up their sleeves.

One night I heard Cindy telling Sookie that I had been very mean, only cared about my work, and very distanced. Sookie explained to her that there was serious vampire business going on and that's why I was this way.

I needed to protect my family and the people that worked for me. By doing that I had to go back to my old ways, which was the bad ass vamp I used to be before Sookie walked into my life. I never realized I had become soft since I met my lover. I used to kill anyone who would disobey me or try to fool me. Now I just hear them out and decide what to do with them - which were always just to pay me any amount I wish or owe me a favor.

I heard a car pull up the drive way and in came Bill. "Sorry we're late. The love birds came home late from their date." Bill looked irritated because he was always on time and it wasn't his fault. He said hello to everyone and took a seat next to Pam. The love birds as Bill puts it came in. Chris came to me and began to say, "Look Eric we're…"

I was really tired of people not taking this take over seriously so I grabbed Chris by his shirt and held him close to me. "I don't have time for your reckless ways. If you wanna work for me then next time I call an important meeting make sure to be on time or next time there won't be a warning. Got that?" I said to him and pushed him away from me which caused him to fall to the floor.

Daisy helped Chris up and they both had terrified faces as they took a seat. I looked around because I felt someone staring at me and it was Cindy, she looked terrified of me. She never seen me all powerful and scary looking before. I also wondered when Thomas was alive if he kept Cindy away while he took care of vampire business – the vampire world was too scary for a child even if they are half vampire.

I looked over at Sookie and she looked very disappointed in me. "Sookie, take Cindy to my office." Sookie got up from her seat next to me and took hold of Cindy's hand. "Come on honey, lets go set up that movie for you," she said to her and before walking away Sookie looked at me and gave me a cold stare – she was not happy with me.

_**SPOV**_

Eric hadn't been himself since he came back; I think he was only himself the first two days. All he's been doing was planning this take over and our wedding, well mostly the take over was his main focus. He wouldn't spend much time with the children and they needed their father, not a powerful ruler but he just doesn't see that yet. I could care less about this dumb take over; I just wanted my children to have their father.

Whenever he came over to spend the night I would argue with him for not being a good father and how this take-over was a dumb idea. He would get upset of course and so would I ,so those nights when we fought he would just leave and return to Shreveport.

I got really upset at him a few days ago – Cindy got a perfect report card and she couldn't wait to show Eric. I was so proud of her because she worked so hard and she was the top of her class. Eric didn't come over that night like he said he would and we stayed waiting for him. Since it was a Friday night I asked Amelia if she could watch the twins while I took Cindy to _Fangtasia_.

We drove there and Pam was at the front as usual. "You got to be kidding me Sookie. Eric won't be pleased. He's in his office, go on in," she said and move to the side.

I took Cindy in my arms and sped my through the crowd to Eric's office – she still had a chance to see everything and was amazed by the bar. I knocked on the door and I heard him say to come in.

He looked up and didn't look happy to see us, instead he had looked upset. "Sookie what are you doing here? Are you insane to bring Cindy in here?" Eric yelled at me – he actually yelled at me.

Cindy hid behind my legs like she had when she first met Eric. "She just wanted to see her father! You promised us you would be home tonight we waited for you and you didn't show up so we came here instead," I shouted right back; Eric knew I wasn't afraid of him.

"Sookie go home," he said and went back to his paper work. I took Cindy's report card out of my purse and slammed it on his desk right on top of his precious paper work. "This is why we came," I said to him. He just looked it over quickly, "I saw now go." He tossed the report card back to me.

I put my hands on his desk to support myself and gave him a good staring down. "Don't you have anything to say to her? She worked really hard to earn this Eric. She couldn't wait to show you this and you don't even care. You have been such a big ass lately I can't even stand to look at you." I picked up Cindy and we left his office.

Ever since that night Cindy had been very angry toward Eric I wouldn't blame her. Whenever Eric decided to show up and be a father she would just stay in her room and only want me to tuck her at night.

I turned on the TV in Eric's office and put in her favorite Disney movie on which was _The Little Mermaid._ I sat her on the couch in his office and took her favorite blanket from her bag. "Now I want you to stay here until I get you, okay?" I kissed her cheek and made my way to the door.

"Mommy," Cindy called out and I turned around. "Is something wrong with daddy? Did he loose his soul like Angel did in Buffy and now he's evil?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile at her question – she's been watching Buffy lately and she must be up to that season of the show. I sat next to her and tried to think of what to say to her because I wasn't even sure why Eric was extra cranky lately.

"Daddy didn't loose his soul and he isn't evil. Just he has a lot going on and it makes him extra cranky. Don't worry, I'm sure once this is all over he'll be back to his old self. Also daddy is trying to find a way to make himself King of Louisiana so that requires more of his time," I explained to her the best I could.

"So daddy wants to be King like how Queen Isabella is the Queen of New York?" She asked and I told her it's exactly that. "So that would make you a Queen?" She was full of questions now.

"Yes and you kids will be a prince and princesses." She smiled at that. The office door opened and Bill appeared. "Sookie, Eric is ready to start." "Okay I'll be right there." I got up and covered Cindy with her blanket and kissed her forehead. "Be good, I love you," I said to her and left with Bill.

You ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen – well I felt that way when I closed the door to the office. When Bill and I came back to the meeting Eric began to speak.

Eric told us everything that took place in Montana like the King there and how he is very interested in taking over this area. Eric also told them how he plans on becoming King himself.

"If I become King than all of us will be safe. We don't have to worry about other vampires trying to harm us or threatening us. We will be the most powerful kingdom," Eric said and I looked over at Pam she was happy to hear the news.

"Eric, how will you become King if this Daniel wants to take over? Wouldn't you need to kill him too?" Bill asked him and the others looked interested in Eric's answer. Eric pushed his hair back and said. "Oh Billy, you forget how vampires handle a take over? Simple while Daniel is worn out from his battle, I'll make my move." Eric had a very evil look plastered on his face and I knew that this wasn't my Eric – this was the Eric I first met.

I felt bad for Daniel because he trusted Eric and now Eric will betrayed him. Why couldn't the vampires just do things without violence?

Eric took my hand in his and said to them, "Since I will be King, Sookie will be my Queen and that would mean…" Bill cut in and was furious at what Eric was about to say, "What?! No way Eric! This is insane! Sookie cannot become vampire. She's better than that and you know it. You are only doing this for your selfish reason."

I placed my hand on Bill and he stopped his ranting. "Bill, don't. I made this decision yesterday and I'm not backing out. Eric needs me by his side to be powerful and to protect us. I will do anything to protect all of you and my children."

Everyone looked surprise when Eric told them this news that I Sookie Stackhouse would become a vampire. "Sookie, are you sure about this? This is _forever_ you know," Amelia said to me.

"Y-y-yes I'm…sure." I paused because I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of being one. They all picked up on my hesitations to Amelia's question.

"Eric don't you see she doesn't want to become us. There has to be another way." Bill wouldn't let it go. "Bill if I were you I would shut up and just accept that Sookie would become vampire. She would become your Queen and you will show your Queen respect. Now onto other…" Eric quickly looked to his office and so did the other vampires, "Victor." He hissed and ran to his office with the vampires following him. The ones who didn't have vampire speed caught up to them.

Eric tried to open the door but it didn't open so he banged himself on it still nothing. Eric did everything he could but the door show no signs of any of the damages that was being made to it. "There's some kind of force field around it," Eric said but didn't give up.

"Eric, the kids are in there. What if he takes the kids? What if…" Eric grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me. "Sookie, pull yourself together. I promise you nothing bad will happen to them," he said to me and went back to the door.

All of a sudden I saw a small mystical cloud appeared before us and it turned into a mini rectangle, no one else notice because they were trying to get the door to open. Then an image appeared and there was Victor holding a sleeping Cindy in his arms, I was horrified. My scream made everyone else looked at the small cloud screen and saw that Victor had Cindy in his arms.

He smiled at us and touched Cindy's face with his cold dead hands, "Precious isn't she? Felipe would be so happy that I got the girl. I'm sure you won't miss her too much since she really isn't yours. Don't worry we'll take _good_ care of her." He did a famous evil laugh villains make after their speech.

"You get your dirty cold hands off my daughter," I shouted at the cloud. Victor just laughed. "Silly human she isn't yours. Your Viking never claimed her so now she belongs to us. We will train her and make her very powerful. She would make a fine Queen."

Oh no, did Felipe plan on marrying my daughter when she was older? "Eric we have to do something! We can't let them just take Cindy. Eric?" Eric wasn't in there he was completely numb must be when he saw Victor with Cindy.

"Sookie, he has shut down. This was probably too much for him with everything that has happened," Bill explained as he sat Eric down on a nearby chair. Pam ran over to her Master and tried to make him come out of this funk because we needed him.

"Oh no is the poor powerful Sheriff down? I guess he isn't that powerful after all. Mrs. Northman your twins are lovely as well perhaps when your daughter is older she will be my bride some day – she looks a lot like you maybe the King will want her instead since he couldn't have you." "Don't you _dare_ touch my children! When I get my hands on you…"

"Well times up, time for us to go little one. Wave good bye to your old family." Victor said and made the sleeping Cindy wave bye to us and he was gone. Chris was attacking the door and finally it opened.

I ran inside but I was too late Victor was gone with Cindy and then I ran to the playpen and thank god they were still there and not harm. Erika and Matty were crying their tiny lungs out and I took Erika while Amelia took Matty. "Where did you think he took Cindy?" Amelia asked.

I wanted to cry so badly but with Eric not being mentally here I had to the strong leader in his place. "Nevada, that's where Felipe's kingdom is located. We have to form a plan and get her back. Just for now lets try to bring Eric back we need him." I was pacing back and forth with Erika in my arms trying to think what to do to get Cindy back but my mind was drawing a blank – I was completely lost.

Mattias quieted down first and Amelia put him back in the playpen. "Sookie, give me Erika. You need some time to yourself, don't worry she'll be fine," she said and took Erika out of my arms.

Chris and Daisy return from checking the area and said there was no trance of Victor and Cindy any where. "I think he had a witch with him because I couldn't even pick up his scent," Chris said to me.

I had my arms wrapped around me. "Thanks, please clean up Eric's office it's a mess." I said to him because Victor made a mess of things, maybe poor Cindy tried fighting him off – no can't think about that have to be strong.

I walked over to where Bill and Pam were with Eric. "Anything?" I asked. Bill answered my question, "No still the same. Sookie maybe if he drinks…" I didn't let him finish I took a knife that was nearby and cut my arm.

I put my bloody arm to his lips but the blood just ran down his face and he wasn't drinking, "Well that didn't work." I dryly said and Pam gave me a napkin to make the bleeding stop.

Pam looked so worried for Eric, since shes known him the longest out of all of us she probably never saw him this way before. Amelia informed me that the twins were settled down now and resting.

"Sookie, what are we gonna do now?" Daisy asked me and everyone looked at me to wait for my next move. It felt weird that they trusted me to lead them but if I were to become Queen I would need to do this sort of stuff.

"Well first we need to get out of here because he may come back." I began with and tried to think of something else – I felt like I was put on the spot. "Amelia!" I yelled and she looked like she jumped ten feet in the air when I said her name. I apologize before asking her.

"Do you know any spells that will help us get Eric back?" She thought about it and said she may have some that would help but she would need to do a lot of research. "Okay everyone lets head to my house," I said because Amelia's spell books were in my house and we also had the ward that would keep us protected for now.

Bill gave Pam his keys so she can take Eric to his car but Bill told Chris to drive them to my house. Amelia went to bring my car out front while Bill and I went to get the twins. Everyone was in the two cars but me; I wanted to give Fangtasia another look-see.

I noticed Cindy's pink blanket that I covered her with before I left her, I picked it up and held it close. I did a slow spin around the office with a disbelief look that Cindy was stolen from me.

Since I was alone I fell to the floor and broke down crying. I cried into her blanket repeating over and over again to myself, _I'll find you._ What if their next task was to take away Erika and Mattias? I can't protect them or my friends by myself, I was just a telepath with no powers or strength – sure I had vampires on my side and other supernaturals but they weren't as old and strong as Eric. How could I do this without Eric? What if Amelia can't find a way to get him back?

I need to speak with my great-grand father because I was told that he would protect my family but he wasn't here to help Cindy. Maybe if I spoke with Niall he could I don't know let me borrow some fairy powers. I just need to become powerful enough where I can protect those that are precious to me even if it means I would need to become full fairy.

* * *

**AN**: OH snap! Sookie becoming a full fairy? You think Niall will help her? Would Eric ever get out of that funk he is in? I used that for Eric b/c it could happen to someone who has a lot of pressure on them like Eric does and then for something to just trigger it which was when Victor had Cindy in his arms – Eric couldn't do anything and just froze up. What would happen to Cindy? Will she become an evil Vampire Queen for Felipe? Find out in the next chapter I plan on making the next Cindy's POV while she is in Nevada…

I told ya it was gonna be a bumpy ride lol.

Thanks for reading until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: All Grown Up

**AN: **Hello fellow readers! I hoped you all had a lovely weekend as I did. See on Friday I saw Toy Story 1&2 with my family and friends – it was awesome!! Saturday I saw Zombieland, another great movie – you totally gotta see it! And Sunday I just stayed home and made awesome True Blood season two video and I posted it on youtube! Just go to youtube and put in the search true blood season two closer by slayer4u828...enjoy!

Any who, I wanna thank my beta reader **Sunkisz** for reviewing my stories as always and doing a great job at it. I really hope you like the angle I am taking this story too because like I said in all my other chapters that this just comes to me and I go with the flow. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: All Grown Up**

_**CPOV (Cindy's POV)**_

The room was dark, cold and scary. I huddled myself in a corner with my knees to my chest crying for my mommy and daddy. I was so scared and felt so alone in this strange place. All I remembered was watching the _little mermaid_ in daddy's office then the man I saw by my window the other night came in and I blacked out.

They told me that my parents wouldn't save me since I wasn't really their daughter but I didn't believe them, because my daddy was brave and so was my mommy – they would be here any second I just knew it.

Suddenly I saw a light come into the dark room which meant someone was coming in and it was the mean witch who helped Victor kidnapped me. She had long black hair that fell dead straight down her back, her eye color was dark brown so dark it almost looked black; she had tan skin and dressed in a long black robe.

"Hello darling, how are we this evening?" Even her voice was cold and mean. "My daddy is gonna kick your butt when he gets here!" I said to her.

She laughed loudly. "Silly half breed, he won't bother saving you. You're not his and your real daddy is dead. Eric never claimed you as his – he was supposed to give you his blood so other vampires would leave you alone same way he did with your mother but I guess he never knew he had to that. Your baby brother and sister are safe since his blood flows through their tiny veins – since they are really his. Even though Queen Isabella gave you to them, doesn't mean you really belong to them. So looks like you're stuck with us _forever_." It was a lot to follow for even my age but I understood all of it.

"No they love me! And they will come for me!" She picked the wrong parents to mess with. "No they won't, look into my eyes I can show you what they are really doing at this very moment," she said and her dark brown eyes became darker and cloudy looking.

I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not, daddy always said not to trust anyone but what if she was saying was right? "How do I know you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"Because you're very valuable and the King will have my head if I even lay a hand on you. I just want to show you the truth child so you can understand. I hate to see a sweet child like yourself being lied too," she said and waited until I stared into her dark eyes.

I looked into her eyes and I felt like I was being pulled in a black hole. I was screaming and screaming as I was flying around in the black hole until suddenly I was put safely on the ground and saw I was in my kitchen. I saw my mommy and daddy and ran to them but I ran right through them.

"They can't see or hear you," the witch said as she stood next to me. I stared at my parents to see if their face expression shows any concern and/or fear since I was gone but they looked, happy? Didn't they realize I was gone?

Daddy made himself comfortable at the dining room table and waited for my mommy to serve him his true blood. "Sookie I'm so glad Victor came and finally took her away." My daddy said and plopped his feet up on the table.

My mommy walked in and handed him his true blood. "I know what you mean. Now we can focus on Erika and Mattias and not that brat that was forced upon us." I couldn't believe my ears and I felt my heart shatter to a million pieces.

"Don't you see? They're happy that we took you," the evil witch said and then took me to another room which was the twins' room. "No I don't believe it, they love me," I said trying to convince myself more than the witch.

She walked to Erika's crib and smiled down at my baby sister. "Remember when your dad ignore you because he was with her?" She said and I remembered that day very clearly.

Daddy was holding Erika in his arms playing with her as I walked in. I wanted to show him the little pumpkin I made in class. "Daddy, look at…" I said but he cut me off, "Cindy not now I'm busy with Erika. You can show me later," he said and didn't even look my way.

Then I went to show my mommy but she was busy with Mattias. I went to my room all alone and tucked myself in bed since my parents were too busy. "See? Once the twins were born it was like you were kicked to the curb. Suddenly they didn't find you so cute any more."

Everyone paid more attention to the twins than me; before they came to the picture it was all about me. "Poor child, all you wanted was some love in return like the way you love them," She said and put her cold hand on my head and gave me a soft pat.

I tried so hard not to cry but everything she showed me proved they didn't care for me like I thought they did. "You were just a burden to them since New York, now they can be happy with their real children," She said coldly.

Right now I felt all kinds of emotions: jealously, rejections, hate, pain and many other feelings I'm not used too. I felt very angry for feeling this way and it was all because of my so called family.

The witch stood in front of me and went down to my level so we were eye to eye, "Doesn't seeing this make you want revenge? Don't you want to make them suffer the same way you are suffering right now?" She asked and her eyes became their normal color again. I looked back once again at my family and they all were happy even my aunts and uncles.

I looked back at the witch and felt my eyes grow dark with hate. "Yes," I angrily said. As I thought about it I was no match for any of them I was just a little girl.

"But how? I'm only a kid and I'm not strong enough to fight." I pointed out and the witch softly laughs. "That's where I come in child. Think of me as your fairy god mother." Even her smiles were cold.

She stood up and began walking around me like a lion would do to a zebra. "I can make you very powerful and make all the vampire traits you have gotten from your real father strong as well. What do you say to that?"

"You could do that?" I asked her. "Yes with the snap of my fingers it will be done." She snapped her fingers and a dark cloud appeared around me and took me in.

I was floating in the dark cloud yet again and felt the powerful energy go through my body and I felt my body changing in every way – my legs became slender and longer, my dark - reddish hair grew full and long like a goddess, and everything else grew into a adult woman's body.

The dark cloud brought me down to the floor before the witch and she smiled at the new me. Since I was in the nude she waved her hands in front of me and a black dress magically appeared on me. The dress fit me perfectly and shows off my new curves.

I spun around in my new body and smiled but I felt something poking my lips and I reached to my mouth and felt my fangs, they grew longer as well. The witch was once again walking around me and looked very impressed. "Nice, very nice. The King and Victor will love it," she said and we poof right out of the dark cold room.

We were now in a large billiard room and when we appeared the King and Victor stopped talking and just stare. The witch stepped forward and said, "Your Majesty I present to you, _**Cynthia Northman**_." I curtsy for Felipe De Castro to show my respect. "It will be an honor to serve you, your Majesty," I said to him and even my voice dripped of sexiness that completed my look.

Felipe got up from where he sat and scanned me up and down. "I'm very impressed you are very beautiful and those fangs – they are breathtaking. Tell me Miss. Northman what can you do for me?" The King asked as he continued to look at me.

I tried to remember the conversations I overheard my _parents_ talked about and I knew what he wanted most. "I could get rid of Eric Northman for you so Sookie Stackhouse can finally be yours." He didn't look too impressed by my offer.

The witch asked permission to speak and Felipe gave it to her. "Your Majesty she is very powerful and I believe she can do it. When I gave her this form I felt the energy inside me and it's beyond power," she said.

I stepped forward now to speak. "Mr. Northman plans on taking over Louisiana." This got the King's attention and even Victor's. Victor rose up from his chair and came to me. "Where did you hear this?" He asked with much interest.

"My _mother_ told me the night you took me. That's why _Eric_ was having that meeting with his subjects to explain to them his plans on taking over," I said to them.

The King looked very pleased hearing this information and I felt a twinge of guilt as I told them my father's plans – was I doing the right thing but then I remembered what the witch show me and knew it was the right thing after all.

Felipe extended his hand and I took it. "Welcome to the team Cynthia. If you succeed I'll make you my Queen." He kissed the top of my hand and looked at me with his dark eyes. I smirked knowing that I would get the revenge on my family.

The witch took me to the room I'll be staying in, it was way better than that small dark place they had me in before. I threw myself on the dark blood red sheets of the bed and rolled around in it. "The King is very pleased with the new you. Your parents have no idea who they are dealing with Cynthia," the witch said with a sly smile and I sat up on the bed.

"You think they will recognize me in this form?" I asked her. She came toward me and took my face in her cold dry hands. "No. I also took away your scent so the vampires or any other supernatural wouldn't know it is you since your scent is different now." I smiled when she told me this and thanked her for helping me but I felt bad that I didn't know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked. She went to my bedroom door and opened it. "My name is Giselle," she said and left me alone in my new room. There was a full length mirror in my new bedroom; I wanted to see for myself how I looked.

I was shocked at what I saw before me – I looked like the female version of my father Thomas. I had his hazel eyes, his full dark brown hair with a hint of reddish tone because of my mother's red hair and even though my father was a vampire I had his pale skin. My breasts were a decent size and the butt area as well, I looked good. I couldn't wait to surprise my family in Bon Temps; they were in for a treat.

_**SPOV**_

I woke up from my nap startled like I had a bad dream. I dreamt that something awful happened to Cindy and it felt so real. I got out of bed and went to wash the sweat off my face. I dried my face and looked at myself in the mirror I looked so worn out that I didn't even recognize myself any more. I came down the stairs and just noticed that it was dark out I must had slept through the afternoon.

Amelia noticed me come down and walked over to me. "You want something to eat? I made meatloaf and mash potatoes." I shook my head no. "Not right now. Did you find any spells yet for Eric?" I asked.

"Sook, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in four days, come on. Let me fix you a plate and I'll tell ya what I found, okay?" She led me to the kitchen and the food did smell tempting.

Amelia put the delicious food in front of me and I dig right into it. "See I knew you were hungry," she said and sat next to me. She began to tell me all the research she has done and found this one spell that made her go into Eric's mind and she'll be able to get him back to us. "You think it will work?" I asked her with my mouth full.

"It's worth a shot. I'm a little worried because seeing a vampire's mind could get scary." I knew what she was talking about which is one of the reasons I love that I can't read vampires' minds.

I finished my food very fast and thanked her for it. "Where is everyone?" I asked her because the house was very quiet. "Chris and Daisy are at Bill's and Pam is watching over Eric in the basement. The twins are upstairs sleeping." She picked up my plate and takes it to the sink.

I told her that I was gonna go check on Eric. "Amelia, when can you perform that spell on him?" "Tonight if you like, I know how much we need Eric and I'm sorry it took me this long to finally find a spell to…" I cut her off and said, "Amelia, its okay. Please call everyone to be here tonight incase something goes wrong." She nodded her head and said she will do it.

I went down to my basement and saw Pam sitting by the bed Eric was in. "How is he?" I sat at the edge of the bed and took his hand in mine – he looked so peaceful when he slept. "I fed him some blood but he's still the same," Pam said to me. I said to her that I would take it from here and for her to rest since she hasn't slept all day watching over him.

"Did Amelia find a spell yet?" Pam asked as she rose from her chair. "Yup we're gonna try it tonight. So I need you here incase." And with that Pam left the basement and I was alone with Eric.

I ran my fingers through his blond hair and cupped his cheek, "Eric, I need you here with me. I don't think I could handle this on my own. I'm lost without you. Please Eric wake up." I laid half on top of his chest and kissed his chin.

_**The Spell…**_

We all gather around Eric and waited for Amelia to perform the spell that would help us get Eric back. "I need Eric to seat up." Amelia said and Pam went right away and sat Eric up. Once Eric was up, Amelia went to him and took his face in her hands.

She closed her eyes and began to chant softly to herself but then her face looked disappointed. "I can't get through, it's like he's not letting me in," she said. "Let Sookie try, she is his bonded after all." Bill pointed out and that could work.

I sat next in front of Eric now and Amelia told me the chant to say to him. I repeated what she said and I felt I was being pulled into his mind the last thing I heard was, _it's working._ I landed on my face on a hard surface – I looked around and it seemed like I was in Fangtasia, how was that even possible? I slowly got up and saw that I was by Eric's throne and he was sitting there with a bored look as the fangbangers worshiped him from afar.

This night looked very familiar by the crowd, what Eric was wearing and even Long Shadow was still alive. I then saw myself walking in with Bill then it hit me this was the first time I ever met Eric.

"This is my favorite memory." Said a voice behind me and I knew right away it was Eric's. I turned around and he was behind me as he saw me walking into the club. Then I looked back at the Eric sitting in the chair there were two Eric's – the one sitting in the chair and the other standing behind me. "How is this even possible?" I asked him.

"You're inside my mind lover and I'm here to guide you through it. I sometimes think back about our first meeting." He began walking to the table where Bill and I sat that night, I followed him.

"You looked so beautiful that night." He said as he stared at the other me. "Eric, I'm here to take you back. We need to…" Eric cut me off by saying as Bill and I began walking toward him. "I wonder how it would have been like if I decided to leave you and Bill alone that night and let Bill have you. Just when I saw you I was blown away. I felt things that I never felt before Sookie." Eric explained.

I felt a bit sad when he said that, did he regret us? "Eric, do you regret meeting me that night?" I was scared to know but the way he was talking it sure did seem that way.

He looked my way and said, "Sometimes not because of my feelings for you but because of the danger I put you through and continue to do. I feel it's my fault and if only I just let you slip away from me that night then you wouldn't be where were we are today." I didn't want him to feel that all the trouble that had come our way was his fault.

And then like how they do in movies I was flashing through Eric's mind from when we first met, to when the maenad scratch my back, Eric in his undercover outfit for the orgy party, Eric telling me Bill was taken, Eric saving me at Club Dead, Eric giving me his blood, our heavy make out session after he gave me his blood, Eric driving me home, seeing Eric run down the road on New Years, taking Eric in because he needed my help, Eric holding me in my sleep, Eric hearing about my day, our first time together, Eric not remembering anything that happened between us, dancing with Eric at Fangtasia, telling Eric what happened while he stayed with me – um lets just say I saw everything that involved Eric and I.

The last memory he took me too was him in his office having a meeting through the phone. "I never told you this lover and I'm sorry," he said and stepped away as I watched the scene in front of me.

I heard the other Eric tell whoever was on the phone, that Daniel the King of Montana does plan on taking over and gave them every detail but leaving out that he was going to be involved in it as well.

"Very well Mr. Northman. You did a good job." I heard what sound like to be Felipe's voice on the phone, yea it was Felipe. "We also need to discuss your daughter, Cindy," Felipe said and I saw Eric's face changed.

"What about _my_ daughter?" He asked and said _my_ louder to make a point. "Well as you know that Cindy would be very powerful when she grows up. We are very interested in her since she is valuable to us," Felipe said and Eric shifted in his seat.

"Well when the time comes we will make arrangements and…" Eric began to say but Felipe cut him off, "No I want her _now_. She will be mine Eric." "You can't just take her she's my daughter. I have a say what happens to her since I'm her…"

Once again Felipe cut him off but this time he was laughing and another voice joined in. "Eric you're not her real father. There is no attachment between you two – anyone can take Cindy away from you and that someone will be Felipe. Since he couldn't have your precious telepath he would have to settle with the half breed as his Queen." Victor Madden said and finally joined in on the conversation.

Eric was furious and was shaking from the anger that was building up inside him. Eric looked defeated a look I never seen on him before. "We will discuss this further when I send Victor to Shreveport and to make the arrangements for Cindy to be mine. And Eric if you don't let me have the girl well I would just have to take her from you." Felipe threaten him and ended their conference call.

I turned to the Eric that was staying next to me. "Why didn't you tell me this? If I knew about this I would had been extra protective of her. Why Eric?" He stayed looking at himself all stressed out. "When Victor was there I knew I could have done something clever and faster to save Cindy but I didn't. I knew deep down that no matter what I did to protect her Felipe will eventually take her."

I was appalled at what I was hearing. "What are you saying? That you don't want Cindy and who cares what happens to her? Well you may feel that way but I don't. I love her like she was mine and if you won't help me then I'll just find her and rescue her on my own." I walked away from him and didn't know how to leave his mind.

Eric called out to me. "Wait! I do want to save her just I'm scared," he confessed. "Eric, why are you scared?" I asked him. "Everything. I never been this scared Sookie and it's because of you and the children. I feel all this ton of pressure on me since I have to be there and protect all of you. Then I think about the future and how alone I'll be if you all die of old age and I'm left alone…" I pressed my finger to his lips because hearing him confessed his fear was making me sad because I felt his fear through the bond.

"I'm scared too Eric. I sometimes think if we did the right thing by having children and taking Cindy in. We have a crazy life you and I and to drag kids into this was not smart of us but you know what I don't regret them. I love them with all my heart and I'm so happy to have them in my life. This is my first time as a mom and I'm scared to shit." He softly laughed at that and so did I.

"So I guess we're both scare at being parents, huh?" Eric asked. "Yea but the only way we can face the fear is if we do it together. So please come back to me so we can protect our children together I can't do it without you." I held my hand out and waited for him to take it. He looked back at himself sitting in his office and then looked at me – he finally took my hand and we were both pulled back to reality.

Everyone in the basement came to my side. "Oh Sookie we thought we lost you too since you black out like Eric did." Bill was relieved and so were the others. I looked over at Eric and his eyes were still closed and I was nervous that this didn't work, "Eric?" I shook him gently but nothing. "No, no it didn't work. He took my hand in his and…Eric wake up!" I started to shake him harder now.

Eric's eyes shot opened and he gasped for air – not like he needed to. He looked around the room and then his eyes landed on mine and he was happy to see me as I him. I took him in my arms and cradled him and he looked at everyone. "Sorry for failing you all and being weak. I understand if you want to leave and not join us on this mission to save Cindy," he said to them all.

"Eric, you did not fail us. We're just glad to have our Sheriff back and I'm sticking by your side to save Cindy and to protect your family," Bill said to him and I smiled because the vampires were finally getting along. "Yes Master we are with you all the way," Pam said to him. "Yea Eric we are in this together," Chris said to him too.

Eric got out of my arms and got up but he wasn't up to his full strength yet so I helped him. "Now this won't be an easy mission but we won't rest until Cindy is safe with us again. I will consult with Daniel and see if we can plan the take over sooner since Felipe and Victor kidnapped our daughter. Since I'm asking Daniel for this favor we will all be in his debt and will do whatever it takes to make him our new King." Eric was back now and it was good having him be himself again.

Chris raised his hand up like we were in a class and Eric was our teacher. "Yes Chris?" Eric asked. "Well um since we ask this Daniel for help and make him our new King does that mean you won't be King?" That was a very good question and we all agreed that we were thinking the same thing.

"For now that plan will be place on hold. The main focus right now is to get Cindy back and kill Felipe and Victor. We can't do it alone so we need the vampires in Montana to help us," Eric said.

I was so happy that Eric was back with me and we were going to get Cindy back – safe and sound.

* * *

**AN**: Oh man I just keep pulling this story in so many directions that I hope it all falls in place in the end of it all. So what you think? Tell me because I was really worried while writing this thinking _they aren't going to like this_ but did it any way lol. So please leave me your lovely or negative reviews. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: They Know

**AN:** Hello again! Thank you for the lovely reviews and liking where I'm taking this story. Now to answer some questions that you may have – the witch Giselle put Cindy in a spell which made her older and let's say Cindy acts like a bratty teen since she has a body of an 18 year old. The small child that we grew to love Cindy is still in there somewhere and the only way to break it…hey I'm not telling you lol…gotta read to find out haha. I see some of you are upset that Eric was going to go behind's Daniel back to become King but if you were in Eric's position wouldn't you do whatever it takes to protect your family?

Thanks to my beta reader **Sunkisz** for all her hard work and love!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: They Know**

_**CPOV**_

The King had Victor arranged a flight back to Louisiana for Giselle and I. He wanted her to care for me and make sure no harm comes to me and if anything happened her life would be on the line. I wondered why I was so valuable to them. They also arranged a nice suite in the _Hilton_ – let me tell ya I loved the life of a true princess. I enjoyed the room service, everyone pampering me, and the shopping!

The sun was out and I felt like getting myself a nice tan. I slipped on my new black bikini and when I made it to the pool all eyes were on me – men were such puppets when they saw a pretty face. All I had to do was bat my eyes and I got what I wanted. After my dip in the pool and sun tanning, I return to our suite and Giselle was waiting for me.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone!" She was angry with me but I could care less. I ignore her and walked right passed her to the bathroom to remove my bathing suit. She started to nag at me and said that I should be making my moves instead of acting like a teenager – not my fault she made me an 18 year old instead of a full grown woman like my mom Sookie.

I came out of the bathroom and she tossed me a set of keys. "Here are the keys to the car that Victor got for you. And on the bed is your set of clothes I got for you at the store, now get dress and I'll tell you your next move." I grabbed the clothes and went back to the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower and after I was done I put lotion all over to keep my body smooth.

After my little routine I began to dress and the outfit she gave me was regular blue jeans with a light pink polo shirt. I guess she wanted me to look somewhat normal instead of all the glam I have been wearing lately. I looked myself in the mirror and I looked cute and wonder what my first mission was. I came out of the bathroom to fix my hair and did my makeup.

Giselle came behind me and comb my hair for me. "Now, Felipe wants you to make your presence known. Go out and enjoy the town you used to call your home. I think you should start small go see a friend of the family," she said and fixed my hair for me in a half way pony tail. "Okay will do, I'll call you if I run into any trouble," I said to her before leaving the hotel.

I gave the guy who handles the valet parking the keys so he can fetch me my car. He drove up in a brand new black Lexus – wow! I went inside and the GPS spoke to me. "Welcome Miss. Northman, where too?" The machine asked. I was a bit nervous because I never drove a car before unless you count Barbie's hot wheels. I just hoped that whatever spell Giselle used on me it also gave me the power to drive.

"Hm take me to _Merlotte's Bar & Grill,_" I said to the GPS and a little map show up on the screen. So I decided to introduce my new-self to my childhood crush – Sam's a family friend and Giselle did say to start small. And why don't you look at that I was driving like a pro, I guess she did do it.

I pulled up the drive way of the bar and saw Sam unloading a truck of supplies. The bar looked busy just by the looks of the parking lot. Sam looked a bit confused, I guessed because no one with a fancy new car like mine would come to a dump like this and if so it meant trouble. I got out of the car and pressed the button so the doors automatically locked. I walked over to the entrance of the bar and Sam called out, "Hey, are you lost?" He asked with his friendly smile.

Now I was walking over to him but I walked over to him slow and swaying my hips with each step. "No not lost just in the mood for a burger and my friends told me this place makes the best." I place my hands in my butt pocket and shifted on my heels to act all shy and innocent looking. "Well I won't keep you waiting from enjoying our burgers," he said and went back to the truck.

I wasn't done with him just yet. "Oh you work here?" I asked and leaned against the truck. "Yup I own this place, I'm Sam Merlotte," he replied and extended his hand for me to shake.

Crap I never thought of what to call myself if anyone were to ask me my name. I took his hand in mine and said, "My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Beth. And wow that's so cool. How is it running your own business?" I could tell he thought I was pretty because I felt his blood pumping – one of my many vampire traits. Also he had no clue who I was since my scent was different now just like Giselle said it would be.

"It's alright a pain but I love it." He was now leaning against the truck as we were talking. I pretended to laugh at his small jokes and nudge him here and there, whatever I was doing was working. "So tell me Beth what do yo do for a living? You seem young so I'm guessing, college?" Sam asked.

"Yea just right now taking a break to figure out what I want to do with my life, you know the usual growing pains everyone faces." "Yea, don't I know it. Well I won't keep ya waiting for that burger you must be hungry. Tell the waitress your meal is on me." He smiled.

I jumped with excitement and hugged him. "Wow that's so sweet of you." After I hugged him I looked up into his eyes. "Any chance you can join me? I would love to continue our chat or perhaps something more." I fluttered my eyes up at him and ran my hands down his chest.

Now I knew he was fully aroused and probably wanted to take me back to his trailer but before he got to say anything my phone began to ring. "Damn it!" I whined and saw it was Giselle.

"It's my godmother I gotta take this." I walked away and took the call. She wanted to know who I saw first and how it was going. I told her everything and told her Sam had no idea who I was.

She told me to move on and not to spend my time with Sam before he figures out whom I was. I whined and told her he was my crush. "I don't care if he's your crush Cynthia! Get this done. Felipe just called me and he wants you to take a peek at your family and give them a scare," she said to me. I groaned out loud. "Fine, I'll do it." I hung up and walked back over to Sam.

"Sorry about that just she told me I can't stay long. So, about that burger?" I said to him and was close to him again. He removed my arms off of him. "You're a sweet girl and all but you're too young and you have your whole life ahead of ya. The meal is still on me but sorry I can't join you." He turned away and went back to the truck.

I moved right in front of the truck so I was blocking his way. "Are you sure? I look young but I don't act like it, my mom always told me I was very mature for my age. I see your trailer is over there, how about you and I…" He stared into my eyes and looked puzzle. "Your eyes they seem familiar, have we met before?" He asked and continued to stare at me.

I moved away from him and began backing away slowly but casually. "No we never met before, this is my first time seeing you and being in Louisiana." I was now by my car and fetching my keys from my pocket. He walked toward me. "Are you sure? The way you're acting right now tells me a different. Who are you?"

My nerves were getting the best of me and I softly laugh. "I'm Beth and I live in New York." I opened my car door but now he was blocking my way. "Please move I need to head home or my Godmother is gonna kill me." "Who's your Godmother? Does she live here?" He didn't move and kept asking me questions.

I had to think of a lie fast. "No we are just here on vacation and my friends been here before and they told me about this place which is why I'm here. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else." He looked at me once more I guess to make sure he was confusing me with someone else. "Yea that must be it, sorry for…"

I cut in. "No its fine no need to apologize. You know what I'll go eat that burger I have some time to kill before heading back to the hotel and I'm sure my godmother won't freak out if I'm only late for a few."

I went inside the bar and all the men who were inside all stopped to look my way, I just got used to this happening to me whenever I came into a room. I went to sit at one of the booths and gave Holly my order which was a cheese burger and fries – my fav to eat whenever I came here to visit Sam with my mom.

Holly came by and told me that one of the gentlemen at the bar bought me a beer but she told them that I was underage so she handed me a free coke on them. "I find it gross how men old as that loser could think he has a shot with a sweet thing like you," she said. "Thanks the only good thing about having good looks is getting free stuff." She laughed at that and I left her a fair tip.

I was heading back to my car and saw the sun was beginning to set which meant that my lovely vampire family would be up soon. Dad was probably in his precious Fangtasia as always with Aunt Pam and Uncle Bill and Chris were in Bill's house – that left my mother and Amelia in my home with the twins alone. Now would be a good opportunity to give them a surprise visit – I did miss my baby brother and sister.

I drove up the drive way to my home and turned off the car; I looked into the one of the windows and saw my mom holding one of the twins in her arms. I growled with jealously because they didn't care that I was gone. My mom was playing with them with a bright smile on her face.

I heard the back porch door opened and out came my aunt Amelia with an alarming look. She carefully walked to my car. "Excuse me this is private property and…" I got out of my car and told her I was sorry for intruding but was just admiring the house as I was driving by.

"It's a lovely home and I wished I grew up in it instead of a small apartment." I continued to look around acting to be amazed by the lovely home. I saw my swing set was still there by the sandbox, dad had a handy man come and set it all up for me. They probably only kept it because the twins would make use of it when they get older.

"Oh the children who live here must be very lucky." I said to my aunt and she looked like pain struck her as I said that. "Yea it's a happy home. I don't mean to be rude but we don't like having strangers here for the sake of the children's safety," she said in a polite way.

I stopped walking around the yard and looked up at the twins' window once more. "I understand you wouldn't want any harm to come to your happy family. Tell me how many kids live here?" "I don't think that is any of your business. Please leave," she said with such a firm voice.

The back door opened once more and out came my mom. "Amelia, is everything alright?" She asked and came down the porch steps. She was right next to her now and she looked at me – _oh no_ I forgot she could read minds and if she tries to read mine she would know for sure.

I told them I was sorry for intruding and made my way to the car. My mom took hold of my arm and she was doing what she does best., "What are you?" She asked as she let go of my arm.

In my vampire speed I pushed her away from me and drove away in my car fast as I could. I looked back and saw my aunt picking my mom up from the floor and my mom crying – _she knew_.

I drove and drove until I was in an empty parking lot of a church. I threw my head back against the car seat and sighed, _I screw things up, she knows. _

_**SPOV**_

"Sookie, are you sure?" Amelia asked me for the 100th time. "Yes, it was Cindy. I couldn't read her thoughts and didn't you see how fast she moved – it's her!" I replied and ran to the phone to call Eric – the sun was half way set so he's probably half-awake now, I hoped.

"But Sookie, this girl was a grown woman last we saw Cindy she was only a kid." Amelia didn't believe me and it was getting on my nerves. "Amelia, I'm her mother I know these things. This girl had Cindy's eyes, nose, chin, hair –she had everything just it's a grown up Cindy." I dialed his number and waited until he picked up.

Amelia sat at the edge of the couch with a dumb-found look on her face. "Sookie, didn't you see her eyes? They were full of…" "Hate I know. Felipe and Victor probably brainwashed her and did this to her. Come on Eric pick up." The phone rang and rang but nothing – he was probably still sleeping.

"You reach the voicemail box of…Eric Northman; please leave your message after the tone." Damn I got his voice mail. "Eric, its Sookie. We found her but she isn't herself. Call or see me once you get this message," I said and hung up the phone.

"That would explain why she was able to past the wards, that girl _was_ Cindy." Amelia finally put two and two together. I was pacing back and forth staring at my phone waiting for Eric's call.

"I'm just wondering why they made her like that. What horrible things did they say or show her that she's full of so much hate?" I sat down on the couch with Amelia and she gave me a comforting hug. "Whatever they did they didn't do it alone, they must have some dark powerful witch working for them," Amelia said and I agree with her because Cindy couldn't be glamour by vampires.

I glanced over at the window and the sun was now gone and in that instant my door was swung open and in came Eric. He took me in his arms and held me close; I sure needed that after seeing Cindy. He pushed me away slightly to look into my eyes, "Are you sure it was her?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He took me back into his arms and ran his fingers through my blonde hair. "Eric, she's all grown up now. She wasn't a little girl any more she was – all grown and full of so much hate. You should have seen her eyes," I softly cried into his chest as I told him this.

Amelia took this time to speak and informed Eric of our encounter with the new Cindy. Eric sat me right back on the couch and went to make a few phone calls, he warned Pam, Bill, Chris, Sam, and Daisy that Cindy was back but she wasn't herself and to not trust her. He describes how she looked from what Amelia and I told him and to stay clear that she could be very dangerous.

Sam mentioned how there was a strange girl who came to the bar today and said she was visiting with her god mother from New York. He knew something was familiar about her but he couldn't place his finger on it and that he'll be on the lookout for anything.

Amelia brought me some water and an aspirin. "Here take this it will help with the headache," she said. I took the pill and drank the water. "Thanks, can you check on the twins for me?" "Sure I'll leave you two alone." Amelia left the living room.

After Eric was done making all his phone calls he came to me and sat next to me. "It will be alright my lover, and we'll have her back to her old self." He took my hand in his and brought me closer to him.

"Eric, I wish it were that simple but they did this to her for a reason. They probably know that we won't hurt or kill her if she were to fight us – how could we kill our own daughter? This was all part of the plan."

"Perhaps you're right but we can't just give up. Did you ever get to speak with Niall?" Eric asked. "No I tried calling him with that number he gave me but it always goes to voice mail. I leave him message after message telling him I need to speak with him and its very important but nothing. I hope he's okay." I tired contacting Niall but it always went to voice mail then I began to wonder, was he hurt? Did Felipe and this evil witch get to him too? I felt Eric tensed up a bit during our conversation but then it went away – I wonder what it was that made him tense up.

Suddenly we heard a scream then Amelia came running down the stairs. "Sookie Eric look!" She ran to the window to show us. We saw the playground that Eric had put in for Cindy was on fire and there she was looking at it burn. Eric couldn't believe his eyes that this was our sweet Cindy doing this. Cindy wasn't alone she was with a dark figure right by her side.

I ran to the back porch ready to go out but Eric held me back. "Are you crazy? We don't know what she is capable of!" "I don't care she's my daughter and she needs me." I tried to break free from his hold but couldn't because of his vampire strength.

Eric picked me up and sat me down in one of the dining room chairs. "Sookie! Get a hold of yourself, snap out of it. Look, I'll go and talk to her, you stay here. It isn't safe for you. Amelia, make sure she doesn't move," Eric said and walked out of my house.

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Cindy standing there in the backyard watching her playground burn with the empty gallon of gas in her hands, I was torn between two feelings – one being that she was going to be very beautiful when she grows up that I had to start locking her up in her room and two how would I able to destroyed my daughter?

I saw the witch whispered something in Cindy's ear and in a flash Cindy was right at my face – her vampire speed increased as well. Cindy punched me in the face and sent me flying; her vampire strength was unbelievable it almost matched mine. The evil witch laughed as I was knocked to the ground from the blow. "Hello Mr. Northman, do you like what we had done to your precious daughter?"

I spit out blood from my mouth and ran to attack the witch but Cindy got to me first and threw me like a toy to the other side of the yard. My back hit one of the trees in the yard hard.

Usually I fight back but I couldn't bring myself to do so – not against Cindy. "Isn't it lovely dear? Seeing your father suffering the same way you are." The witch said to Cindy and she smirked as she watched me getting up.

I tried getting up but the impact of when my back hit the tree was still stinging so I tried to talk to Cindy instead. "Cindy whatever spell they put you on its…" Cindy walked up to me and pulled my hair back. "It's Cynthia now; I'm not your precious little Cindy anymore. You always hated me and you never loved me." Now I knew for sure they had brainwashed her.

"No Cindy that's a lie, we love you very much. Cindy…" She yanked my head harder and I'm pretty sure she had some strands in her hands. "You're the one lying to me. You always lied to me ever since we met in New York." She came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "The King knows." She smirked and let go of my hair.

And before I could even get up or say a word she and the witch vanished into thin air. Sookie came running out with Amelia right behind her, they helped me up and brought me back into the house. Sookie took some wet paper towels to clean the blood stains around my mouth and Amelia brought me an ice pack for my head. "Ow, easy woman that stings," I hissed as Sookie used the alcohol for one of my wounds. Usually a small cut like this would heal quickly but since I was fighting with someone who matches the same strength as me it took longer to heal unless I take some blood from Sookie.

As if she was reading my mind she put her arm to my lips and told me to drink a little so the pain would go away, I did so and felt my wounds closing with each drop of blood that flow through my mouth. "Okay enough." Sookie removed her arm from my mouth and Amelia gave her a napkin to stop the bleeding.

We three sat in silence in the kitchen just replaying of what just happened in the backyard in our minds. "She so strong Eric, she threw you like you were nothing. You think when she really grows up without magic she'll be as strong?" Sookie asked. "Maybe, Felipe and Victor did mention she will be very powerful and such. Just I didn't expect her to be _that_ powerful," I replied.

"Eric, what if the witch's spell is unbreakable?" My lover was very worried, don't need a blood bond to figure that out. "We face dark magic before and won against it, I'm sure your witchy friend can help." I nodded my head toward Amelia. "Me? I'm not that great, really I'm not." The witch didn't believe in herself. "Yes you are. You just need to believe in yourself Amelia. You're a very powerful witch, come on you turn your date into a cat. Who does that?" Sookie gave her friend some encouraging words.

"Yea I guess you're right. I can do some research and see what I find in the dark arts." Now she was sounded more confident. "I'll try to reach Niall again to see if he can help us get Cindy back and…" She stopped talking because Mattias began to cry. Sookie was about ready to head upstairs. "No I'll go, this way you two can talk things over," The witch said and went to check on the twins.

Sookie was standing by the sink and I held my hand out and told her to come to me. She sat on my lap and rested her head on mine. "It never ends huh?" I felt from our bond she was frustrated and exhausted. I didn't want to tell her the truth but ever since we met I had always been truthful to her even if the truth hurts. "I'm afraid if it involves you and I - it will never end. I'm sorry." I kissed her warm soft cheek and felt warm liquid touch my lips, she was crying. I held her in my arms as she cried and let it all out, it was just too much for her, my poor sweet lover. I must make things right again.

* * *

**AN**: There you have it! They come in contact with Cindy/Cynthia and turns out she is freaking strong! Well I have no clue what to do with the next chapter right now I have writer's block but don't worry it will come to me. I will not let you down my fellow readers! Please leave a review it inspires me to write for you!


	9. Chapter 9: Play Time

**AN: **First I like to say…SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had no idea what to do next and then I got caught up with work. Well looks like I'm gonna be busy at the office so I won't have time to focus my ideas into this story and with this story since there is so much going on I want to make sure things are right and makes sense. I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I put this little chapter together and I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it.

I like to thank my beta reader **Krismom** for doing what she does best! If it wasn't for her I will be getting mean reviews on how my grammar is poor lol…hey no one says this is meant to be publish and sold in book stores…come on!

* * *

**Chapter 09: Playtime**

Eric called Bill and Chris so they can put out the fire in the backyard. The three vampires worked together to stopped the flames from spreading into the trees and the house. I sat on the porch steps looking at the poor playground all black and burnt. _Why did my life have to be so hard and why does it have to be hard to those I love?_ Pam sat with me on the steps and she knew it was best to not talk, which I found comforting.

I was frustrated with myself because I had no clue how we were supposed to get Cindy back to the little sweet girl. I really wished Niall would answer my calls already – I need his help. I rested my head on Pam's shoulder and she put her arm around me, "it will be okay." She said.

A bright light appeared in front of us and there stood my great-grand father. I ran to his arms because I was so happy that he was okay and here, "I'm so glad to see you and that you're okay. Why haven't you returned my calls?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzle look, "calls? My phone never rang nor do I have any voice mails. Are you sure?"

Now I was the one with the puzzle face, "but I called you like 100 times and left you 100 voicemails." I said to him. "No, I never received anything. I was beginning to worry because Sookie, you are always in danger and I felt nothing but tonight, which was your fear and pain so that is why I'm here. Sorry if I'm late but some how the portal was blocked." That witch must have blocked the fae world so Niall wouldn't be there to stop them from taking Cindy away. This witch was more powerful than I thought.

"Niall, I'm fine just Felipe De Castro took Cindy and now she's all grown and evil." I told him everything else of how she was taken and our encounter with the new dark Cindy. Now here comes the big question, "is there any way you can, I don't know boost up whatever fae powers I have or lend me some of yours so I can help." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes but he looked back at me with sorrow ones, "I'm sorry Sookie. I can't just give you the power of the fae. You need to develop it on your own when the time is right."

I cut him off, "but I need it now; I can't wait until I'm ready." So what if I sounded like a teenager just now I was serious about this. "Sookie I can't. What I can tell you is that your powers maybe different from what I have and your cousins because you are only part fae and you intake a lot of vampire blood and not just any vampire, a 1,000 year old vampire, so there is no telling what may happen when you do get your powers." He explained to me.

"Please Niall, I never ask you for anything and I really need whatever the hell I've got to protect my family. I hate that I feel useless and I can't do anything about it, mind-reading can't help win a fight I need to be strong." I pleaded and he once again told me no, "the best I can do is help you find a way to bring Cindy to her former self." He said and looked away because he didn't want to see the sadness in my eyes.

I gave up there was no use, "Okay, yeah we need all the help we can get, thanks." I said to him. "I'll look into this right away. Since De Castro is after you and the vampire, do you think its best I take Erika and Mattias with me to my world?" "W-wh-why? Why do you wanna to take them?" I didn't want to be apart from my babies I just lost Cindy I can't bear to lose any more of my children.

"Yes the children will be safe with you Niall." Eric's voice made me jumped and I was wondering how the heck he heard everything, right vampire hearing. The two men looked at one another, "Eric." "Niall." Their form of greeting each other.

Eric placed his hand at the small of my back, "lover, it is best if Niall takes Erika and Mattias to his world. They aren't safe here and we can't let Felipe and Victor take them as well or worse - harm them." I still didn't look convinced so now Niall spoke, "Don't worry Sookie; in our fae world we have a special fairy who handles children with care and love. They will be safe I promise you. I'll have Claudine watch over them she is after all their guardian now and I am yours."

I knew my distant cousin will care for my children and protect them since she did a good job at protecting me. I said in a low voice, "okay, um let me just…just pack few of their stuff and…um, say bye." I walked away and went back to the house. I walked up the steps very slowly and when I reached their room Amelia just closed their bedroom door, "they just fell asleep. Poor things must have been frightened during the chaos."

I didn't say anything to her but turned the knob to enter the room, "Sookie I'm gonna fix you a nice cup of hot chocolate with the little marshmallows." She said and went down the stairs.

The nursery was dark and you can hear their crib mobiles' music. I went to their closet and pulled out two baby bags – one pink and one blue. I began filling the bags up with diapers, clothes, socks, shoes, toys, towels, and whatever else they needed.

The bags got too full so I had to make another. I felt Eric come into the room and he was leaning by the door frame looking at me, "Lover, I don't think they need this much on…" Hearing his voice made me snapped and I began to break down, "yes they do. Erika always spills milk on herself so she always needs a new pair of clothes. Mattias needs his teddy; teddy helps him when he has gas or…or when he can't sleep. They also need…their…" I fell to the floor crying with diapers in my hands.

Eric came to my side and held me in his strong arms, "Sookie it will be alright. Niall said they will be fine. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't believe him. He will take good care of them." He took one of the baby wipes from the container and wiped my tears away, "it's not that Eric, what if we don't make whatever this battle is and we never see them again. I don't want them to grow up without us and don't even remember us. Cindy is gone there is no way to bring her back."

Eric grabbed my face gently and made me look at him, "shhhh now, this isn't the spitfire Sookie I remembered meeting that first night in Fangtasia. You never quit and you always think positive. You always find a way to win whatever you're facing and we can win this if we work together. Cindy will be safe with us again and when everything is safe and sound, we will get Erika and Mattias back, don't worry my lover." He kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're right; I just need to think positive and we can get through this. I just had a mini breakdown because of everything that has happened. Well um let me just finished up in here…" Eric got up from the floor and picked me up, "come on we'll do this together."

He took the diapers from my hands and put them in the baby bag. We packed four bags full of their stuff; I just wanted to make extra sure they had everything who knows how long they will be away from us.

We were finally done and Eric took the bag downstairs to Niall. I walked over to the cribs and looked at their sleeping faces – I was going to miss them. Eric returned and he too was looking at them, "come on Niall and your cousin is waiting for us." He said and took Erika into his arms and I took Matty.

We rocked them in our arms just enjoying this last moment with them, "don't worry we promise we'll get your big sis back safe and sound. Be good to your great-great grand father. I'm going to miss you two so much." Eric said to them and went down the stairs and I followed him.

When Eric and I came to the backyard, Claudine was there with Niall as well, "hello cousin sorry I haven't been around lately but my new job is to protect these two little angels. Hi…" She coos at Mattias and Erika.

She took Erika and Niall took Mattias, "Erika likes to be sung too before bed and Mattias…"

"Sookie don't worry we got this, you just worry about getting Cindy back. They will be safe." Claudine said.

"Thanks Niall and Claudine," I kissed Mattias' and Erika's chubby cheeks, "bye my angels, mommy is going to miss you like crazy and don't worry Aunt Claudine and great-great grand dad will take good care of you. Okay, go before I take them back." I said to them and went into Eric's arms. The twins looked at us one last time and poof they were gone.

After the departure of the twins we all gather in the living room to form a plan of how to get Cindy back. Eric spoke with Daniel and told him the situation; Daniel said he was going to send Maya and he would come in a few days because he was busy at the moment. Maya should arrive in two days and she will be staying with Bill. Bill's house became like a hotel for vampires.

Amelia, Daisy and I were yawning through the whole time Eric was talking – we weren't night owls like them even more so since Amelia and I woke up early because of the twins.

Eric saw all of us girls yawning, "We will continued this tomorrow. We all need to stay close together so Pam, go to Bill's for tonight. Meet back here once the sun is down." Everyone that didn't sleep here all got together and left to Bill's. Amelia said good night and went up to her room.

Eric carried me bridal style and took me to our room, he gently laid me down on the bed and it felt so nice. "Lover, you aren't in your night clothes even though I prefer sleeping next to you naked." He smirked and he made me laugh my first laugh since all this craziness.

I cupped his fine cheek in my hand, "you're so good to me and I trust you that you will find a way to make things right. I love you." I brought his face closer and kissed his perfect cold lips. Eric hovered over me and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. His lip traveled to my collarbone then to my neck, while doing this he will nibble and it was driving me insane.

I whispered in his ear, "Make love to me, Eric." He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me, "are you sure? I know you been through a lot and I'm not…" I shushed him with my finger to his lips.

I looked at him with desire in my eyes and traced my finger over his lips and my other hand down to his gracious plenty, "I need you inside me…" I unzipped his jeans and found what I was looking for.

I slowly pumped him up and down and he let out a hissing sound of pleasure, "and I feel at peace when you're in me. Don't you want to be inside of me?" And with that last part Eric took my lips with his and clothes began getting removed.

Eric ripped my jeans off and my shirt, "Hey, those were my good jeans." I playfully whined. "I'll buy you a new pair and new underwear as well." He yanked them right off like nothing. I spread my legs for him as he positioned himself at my entrance; he kissed and enters me at the same time. I moaned with pleasure because it has been a while since we had sex and I felt tight, Eric even moaned because of it..

I was panting and crying out his name over and over again. I wrapped my legs around him so I can bring him closer to me so I can fully feel him, it felt incredible. Eric's lips once again went to my neck and I felt his fangs against my neck and then his fangs went down to my breast.

I knew he wanted to drink my blood because I can feel his desire for it, "do it, I want you too." I said and his fangs sink into my right breast and it made the sex more intense as always. I was so close to my end but I didn't want it to be over, this is just what I needed after all the stress that was put upon us.

He did what he always did after sucking my blood; he licked the wound so it can heal quickly, "you taste so sweet my lover." He huskily said against my lips and kissed me once more. I loved kissing this vampire he knew how to move his mouth the right away and his tongue – wow! I was such a lucky woman to have a man who loves me for me and will do anything for me, a wonderful father to our children, and sexy as hell – and he was all mine!

"Come with me lover." Eric said and he started to go faster so we would release together. I arched my hips up to meet each thrust and we both shudder with pleasure as we let go. Eric fell on top of me and I combed my hands through his blond hair, I love doing this to him and he seemed to enjoy it.

I happily sighed, "I sure needed that." Eric looked at me with a fake hurt expression, "that's all I am to you isn't, just a sex toy." And he plopped his head dramatically on my chest. "Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it. You like being my sex toy, don't ya?" I said to him.

He picked his head up once more and I felt him go hard against my thigh, "yes I love being your sex toy and I think this toy wants to be played with again." He said and he was now in me once more. "Well then I guess its play time." I said and our lips met.

* * *

**AN**: So what you think? I hope you like! I know a lot of you wanted some Sookie and Eric fun time so I gave it to you cuz we all love it...hehe. Well I'm gathering my ideas for the next chapter and I have no clue what to do from there but I'm trying to figure it out. I wanted to get the twins out of the way b/c it will be easier for me to write this way they can focus on getting Cindy back and kill Felipe and Victor. Still not sure if I want Eric to be King or not and/or Sookie becoming a fairy...only time will tell lol...I like to torture u all hehe...

Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Vision

**AN:** thanks for all your reviews on the story! I figure I let the pair have some fun before the story got crazy and dramatic and I knew you all wanted it lol. Now this chapter is told from Cindy's and Sookie's POV. Now this just came to me as I was writing it and let's hope you all like it. Well I like to thank my beta reader **Krismom **as always for helping me with my errors and her lovely comments. You rock !

Now on with the story!! Enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Chapter 10**: The Vision

_CPOV_

A week after my surprise visit to my former family, Felipe decided to come to Louisiana with Victor because of what Giselle told him of my encounter with the Northman family. He was very impressed and wanted to put things into motion, I wasn't too sure what he wanted to put into motion. Tonight was his arrival and Giselle and I went to the airport to pick him up.

During the whole way to the airport Giselle kept nagging at me, "the King is going to be furious with you." Giselle spat at me as we waited for the plane to land. I don't know why Felipe would be upset; all I did was order room service like every day and expensive meals too, oh and can't forget the shopping, why would he be mad? "He said to not go over the spending limit but do you listen – no you spoiled brat." Giselle went on and on. I just wanted the plane to get here already so she can shut up.

They made the announcement that the plane just arrived and we saw the plane door open and out they came – since it was dark they didn't need to travel in their coffins. Giselle and I kneeled before the King to greet him. Felipe did a gesture with his hand for us to rise and we did.

Victor looked at me with an amused face, "is it true you gave Eric Northman a good beating?" He asked and his eyes twinkle with interest.

The limo driver came and held the door open for us, "yes, I swung him around like a toy, and it was fun watching him get hurt." I said as I entered the limo and they all follow. "Very good Cynthia – not even the great Eric Northman can defeat you." Felipe was so proud of me and gave me a soft pat on my knee.

I noticed Victor flipped through what look like to be bills, that damn Giselle must had given him all the bills, "I see that room service and shopping has gone up _again_." He said and looked directly at me – no wonder dad hated him so much-he was so annoying.

"I told her to not call but she never listens to me. She is out of control your Majesty." Giselle said but the King waved her off, "The Princess can have whatever she desires." He said. I smirked at Giselle because I got my way and I could continue to do whatever I wanted.

We moved to another hotel in Louisiana that was just for vampires since the hotel Giselle and I was in for the past week or two wasn't vampire proof. We arrived at the hotel and Victor went to register us in. Once that was done and we had our rooms, Felipe asked if I could see him in his grand suite in twenty minutes. I said _yes_ of course because no one would ever say no to a King/Queen unless you have a death wish.

Giselle and I settle into our room and it was beautiful, it was way better than where we were before – a big step up. I called the bed by the balcony and I heard Giselle mumble under her breathe of how annoying and what a spoiled brat I was. I unpack the small stuff first and checked my watch; it was just about that time to see Felipe De Castro.

I came to his suite there were two large vampire guards by the door, I could tell they were vampires just by their scent. I walked right up to them and told them who I was and they let me in.

I saw Felipe pour himself some fresh blood. His suite was huge it was like a whole house and he had a wonderful view of the city. "Ah Cynthia right on time, please sit." He said and I sat in the comfy leather couch.

He sat in the opposite couch and took a sip of his blood, "I called you here today because we need to kill your father," I gasped in shock and he continued, "Once he's out of the picture your mother would be mine and you would be Queen." He said as if he was talking about the weather.

I blinked a few times, took in a deep breath and I was just trying to process all of this. I tried my best to sound normal but my voice failed me, "Um okay, how will we do that?" My voice was shaky as I asked him.

He pointed his glass of blood at me, "Well, you of course. Only you match his strength and skills, only you can defeat Eric." He replied and took more of the blood. "You…you want me to kill…kill my father? What about…um what about my mom and the twins?" I asked him and my voice was still a bit shaky.

He took the last sip from his blood and went to the phone to order another fangbanger for room service. "Like I said, your mother would be mine. I would claim her and turn her into a vampire so no other vampire can have her. Now for the twins, I really have no use for them and when they grow up they could be very powerful- even more powerful than you so it's best to get them out of the way now since they are just babies. Think of it as when a lion takes over a pride he has to kill the cubs." He looked pure evil at this point and I couldn't believe the things that were coming out of his mouth.

I felt a pit of sorrow and guilt as he told me the plans, "Erika and Mattias will be killed?" I sadly asked and held onto my chest to keep my heart from beating so fast. My baby brother and sister are to be murdered, who would do it? I don't think I could do it if he ever asked me too.

He came to me in vampire speed and looked me dead straight in the eyes, "Why should you care what happens to those brats?" He spat and his fangs were out. I was terrified of the vampire before me and I just had to give him the answer he wanted, "Yes, I'll do it and I will no longer question your actions, your Majesty." He backed away and ran his cold dry finger against my soft warm cheek, "Good girl, now leave." He shoved my face to the direction of the door and I left as fast as I could.

I made it to the room I share with Giselle but I stopped right in front of it because I didn't feel like going in and I didn't feel like dealing with her right now. It was a nice night so I decided to walk around the hotel to clear my head.

The pool looked very tempting but I didn't have the right clothing for it so I just took off my sandals and let my feet soak in the cool water. I felt so lost and alone. Tears grew behind my eyes and I began to cry because I missed my mom, dad, my baby brother and sister, my aunts and uncles – I wanted to be the little girl again.

All of a sudden I felt like a knife was jabbed into my brain and my mind went in different directions – showing me the pain they caused me. I held onto my head trying to make the pain and images go away, "N-no…no…no…s-s-s-stop." I struggle to say because the pain was unbearable.

"Why? I'm just reminding you the pain they caused you." I heard Giselle's dark chilly voice in my head. "No…they love me." I shouted, if there were people around they would think I was crazy screaming at myself.

She snickered, "No they don't, and they want you dead. You should kill them first before they even get a chance to lay one finger on you." She just wouldn't get out of my head. My head was hurting from all the flashes she was showing me, "Let the anger out child – don't become weak. Get your revenge." Her voice faded away and the pain stopped.

My eyes snapped open and I let go of my head. I saw my reflection in the water and my eyes were now black. I felt different than before and I knew what I need to do, tomorrow night I will kill Eric Northman.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

I was in the middle of washing dishes when I felt a strange sensation go through me like telling me something bad was going to happen and it caused me to drop the plate and it shattered to pieces. I found a broom and I cleaned the mess up and thought to myself what could be happening. I wonder if Eric felt it too, I need to ask him when he comes home tonight.

Eric and the vampires were off talking business with Maya the King's right hand at Fangtasia. Even my good friend Alcide agree to help us win this battle against Felipe De Castro because he knew how much it meant to me to get my daughter back and because I was always there to help him whenever he needed me.

Eric didn't like having Alcide on the team since one, he's a werewolf and two, because he knows how he feels about me but Eric needed to be the big person here and just let it go for the sake of our daughter and our rights against the King. Amelia, Daisy and I stayed behind in my house and I was making dinner for us.

Amelia was super busy with all the research she was doing to find a way around the witches' spell she had on Cindy. So far, no luck but she didn't give up until she found a way and I was grateful for that, Daisy was helping her with the research.

Niall or Claudine would report to me every night to let me know how my babies were doing – they were doing just fine and really seem to enjoy the fairy world even if they were just babies. One day I wish to see it just to see if it's like the fairy tales.

I was tired and frustrated because there was no way for me to help at all. I wasn't strong like the vampires and werewolves; I couldn't perform any type of magic like Amelia and Daisy. All I could do was just sit back and hope there was someone to read off of.

From the bond I felt Eric was near and I soon felt his arms wrapped around my waist as I was washing dishes and he kissed the top of my blond head. "Hello lover." He said.

Small moments like these made me feel like we were a normal all human couple – I was a normal girl making her man a nice warm meal and he was the man coming home from a hard day at the office. He then went to the fridge to take out a Tru Blood and went to heat it up, "so how did it go?" I asked him as I dried my hands.

The microwave beeped and he took his drink and sat at the kitchen table, "it went fine and they are on aboard with the whole thing even the werewolf," he paused to make a disgusted face as he said _werewolf_, "Daniel will be here in two days but Maya will handle things until he gets here." He finished off giving me the good news.

I walked right up to Eric and told him with a firm voice, "I don't care what sick or evil ways you vamps plan on killing Felipe with, just get it done. I want my little girl back and I want him dead and Victor too." Eric never heard me speak this way before and from the bond I felt that it was turning him on seeing me being this dark and cynical.

He yanked me onto his lap and began to run his cold hands up and down on my bare arms. "Don't worry my lover; Felipe and Victor don't know who they are dealing with. If you like I can save Felipe for you so you can stake him yourself?" He suggested and it did sound like a good idea because I just want that bastard dead already but I don't know if I can bare another death on my hands.

"No thanks you can have the privilege of staking his undead ass." I pat his chest as if I was like giving him the okay to do so. Oh boy, Eric's eyes were now dark with desire, "Sookie, you have no idea how much I want you right now, you sound incredibly sexy when you speak to me that way. Say it again, tell me to kill him." His lips were now against mine and he waited for me to utter those words again.

I was just about to utter those words he long to hear but my cooking alarm beeped and I hop right off his lap, "My lasagna is ready!" I said and grabbed my oven gloves to take it out. I wanted to be creative tonight so this was my first time making lasagna. I've had a lot of time on my hands since I have no children to care for so all I do is watch TV and I happen to see the cooking channel a lot.

Every morning, afternoon and night I would do all kinds of stuff and everyone who was human ended up loving it and my number one fan was Jason of course, he always came over to have lunch and to spend time with me.

Jason came over the following afternoon when we met the grown up Cindy and he had a lot of questions. It was the first thing he noticed because she was always the first one to greet him so I had to tell him the truth. He needed to be aware and stay clear if he ever cross paths with the new and improve Cindy.

Then I had to explain the disappearance of the twins but I had to find some sort of lie because Jason didn't know that we had a great-grand dad who was a Fairy Prince. I told him I sent them away but I couldn't tell him where for their safety but I let him know that they were safe.

The pasta smelled delicious but it was too hot to eat, need to let it cool off. Eric came to look at what I made, "Mmm that smells delicious. I only wish I was human just so I can enjoy the hard work you put into the food." He purred against my ear.

He doesn't know that I wished for that every day. I wish we were a regular family and the only trouble we face was not paying bills on time, fixing the roof because there is a leak, the kids getting the chicken pox, and any other normal stuff a family goes through.

"Sookie, something is troubling you." He made me turn around so I can face him. "I was just day dreaming is all, you know normal girl stuff." I said and turned away from him once more.

Another ding sound and my biscuits were ready, "Hm it smells like another amazing Sookie Stackhouse experiment." Amelia said as she came into the kitchen with Daisy following. Amelia was the one that used to cook meals for us but since she's been caught up with the research I took it upon myself to cook every day for them.

I served them a decent amount of food and just by the looks on their faces they were loved it, "Oh Sookie this is…amazing." Daisy said with her mouth full. Amelia too agreed with the taste of the food and I thanked them both. I suddenly remember that I wanted to discuss something with Eric so I pulled him to the living room so we can have some privacy.

"What is it lover, I can sense something is bothering you." Eric asked as he took a seat on the couch. I sat next to him, "Eric before you came here I felt some weird sensation go through my body like telling me that something bad is gonna happen. I don't know I just wanted to know if you felt it too. Did you?" I now waited for his reply.

"Yes I felt it too and I think it has to do with Cindy. I forgot to mention that Maya has a spy working at the hotel as a cleaning lady to see if she can pick up on anything." The first time I'm hearing this that we have a spy at the hotel they are staying in.

"Since Felipe is here, he has already requested that I see him tomorrow night and said we have business to discuss and…." I cut him off and jumped up from my seat, "No you aren't going to see him it's a trap Eric. They are probably gonna make Cindy hurt you or worse kill you since they are too chicken to do the dirty work themselves. Eric, please don't go." I begged him.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but as Sheriff I have responsibilities and if my King wishes to see me I must obey him even if he's an ass." He said. He saw the worry look on my face and got up from the couch. He took me into his arms and his hands ran through my hair, "it will be alright shhhh, calm down." His voice was so calm and relaxing.

I just couldn't bring myself to be in a calm state – my oldest daughter is a killer now, my babies are off in fairy world and my bonded may die – would you be calm if you were me? I knew I haven't been myself since that night we saw her which is why I was doing so much to keep my mind off things. I was even skipping meals and I overheard Eric tell Amelia to make sure I eat even if she has to force it down my throat.

"Hey look at me," Eric took hold of my chin and made me look at him, "it will be okay, trust me." He said. I looked into his blue eyes and before when he told me things will be fine I believed him but I knew deep in my heart it wasn't true. I cupped his cold cheek in my small hand, "what will I do if they….they kill you?" I choked up a sob.

Eric put his hand over mine, "nothing, you will do nothing, because I won't die. You think I lasted this long out of luck, no one messes with this sexy Viking of yours." He said with a smug look on his face and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He was really confident that no harm will come to him. Did he already have a plan of how to defeat them? And if so why was he keeping me in the dark?

Eric released me from his arms and sat back down on the couch with the remote in his hand. He turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels, "so how are Erika and Mattias doing?" He changed the subject and made himself comfy on the couch. Eric got the house a DVR cable box so he could DVR programs that were on during the day and/or DVR programs at night if he was at a meeting.

On TNT in the mornings they gave old episodes of _Angel_ the vampire with a soul who help the helpless. I knew he wanted to watch _Angel_ because he saw all of _Buffy the vampire Slaye_r and I didn't own _Angel_ on DVD yet. He wanted to see it first on TV before he bought the DVDS for us.

I stayed standing in the living room and decided to tidy it up a bit. I took the couch pillows and bang them together to remove hair and dust. "The twins are good. Claudine is taking good care of them." I answered his question.

"Good to hear and," Eric's voice was muted but his lips were still moving. Did I just become deaf? He just kept talking and talking but I couldn't hear anything he was saying, "Eric…do you hear me?!" I was beginning to panic. Eric didn't even look worry that I was screaming at him and freaking out, what was going on?

I shut my eyes and reopened them and when I did I saw a bloody Eric on the floor in a dark room. This room didn't look like our living room it was cold, gloomy and scary – like a dungeon. Hearing Eric groaned in pain broke me from my thoughts and I ran to his side and tried to touch him but I my hand went right through him like a hologram - odd.

My poor Eric was beaten badly and he was being torture because there was a silver chain wrapped around his bare chest. The chain was cutting deep into his beautiful cold skin. "Eric, can you hear me? Who did this to you?" No reply. From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow of a stake above us, ready to stabbed Eric in the chest.

I completely turned my head to see who the stabber was and it was Cindy! Her eyes were so dark like she was being control to do these terrible things. I heard familiar voices in a distance but I didn't want to leave Eric's side. "No Cindy, stop this at once." I shouted and went to shield Eric with my body even though it won't do any good.

A bright pinkish light lit up the dungeon and boom I was gone from that scene like a movie. I open my eyes and looked around to see where I was and I was in my bedroom with everyone looking at me, everyone except Eric.

I sat up right away and the first sentence out of my mouth was, "where's Eric?! Where is he?!" Pam came and sat by my side, "Sookie, calm down he's okay. He just went with Bill to Fangtasia, he'll be right back." She said and I was relieved to hear this – _wait what?!_

"Why did they go to Fangtasia? Tell me Pam." Now Amelia sat by my other side and took my hand in hers, "Sook, calm down you fainted before and the way you are acting may cause you to black out again." She made small circles on my hand in a soothing matter.

"Just tell me please why they both went there?" I wanted to know so badly because it's Eric and Bill, my vampires. "Maya called Eric informing him that the spy found out more info and wanted to meet with Eric because it was very urgent. Eric took Bill with him as backup." Pam said.

I heard the front door open and I knew it was Eric. I ran out of the bedroom not caring the protest behind me and I jumped into my Viking's arms. "You're okay...you're okay – don't ever leave me Eric please, don't ever leave me." I was clutching onto him so tightly for dear life and I felt his shirt grew wet with my tears.

"We were only gone for twenty minutes, lover." Eric said and carried me to the living room like a small frighten child. Eric turned to tell Bill to have the others meet us in the living room in five minutes.

He sat me on the couch and kneels down before me, "Sookie, what happen to you before? We were discussing how the twins were doing and the next thing I know you started to scream my name and I caught you in my arms just in time before you hit the floor. Sookie, are you coming down with something? See this is why I keep telling you to stop skipping meals, you humans need food and water to keep you alive and alert." Eric was upset with my behavior as of late but you can't blame me I've been through a lot.

"I'm sorry Eric but what happened to me wasn't because of my meal skipping it was something more." I began with and tried to figure out what I saw was about. "Tell me what happen." He said. "This may sound crazy but seeing as I'm not 100% normal well, um I think I had a vision." I think you can call it that because it wasn't a nightmare it felt too real.

"A vision, are you sure? What happen in this vision?" He asked and sat himself on the couch next to me. I tried to recollect my thoughts of this weird and scary vision I had, "I uh…I saw you hurt and being torture in a dark room and…I saw…I saw Cindy about to stake you. Then a bright light came and I didn't get to see what happen next because I was pulled away from the vision and back here. Eric you must believe me, I can tell the difference between a nightmare and reality – this felt all too real." I told him and also explain that maybe I blacked out like that because it was my first vision and it probably took a lot out of me.

Eric's face became serious and he said, "Sookie if what you said is true that you had a vision then we must keep it a secret. If other vampires and the other supernatural find out that you have a new ability they would want you more. We'll keep this between us until we figure things out. Maybe this is part of your fairy powers, Niall did say it will come in time."

Eric did have a good valid points, "Hm you're right its best we keep it hush-hush. I'll contact him tomorrow to ask more about it." I just wondered to myself what that bright light I saw was in my vision. Maybe Niall came to save Eric like he did when Eric and I were being held captive in Jacob's basement.

Now that bright light is going to keep bugging me until I figure it out.

* * *

**AN**: So do you think what Sookie saw was a vision or a nightmare? Tell me your thoughts. Now it seems Cindy is 100% not herself since her eyes turned so dark with hate. Will they be able to get through to her and get her back? And what is that bright light Sookie saw? Find out!

More to come! Leave me a review!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Bright Light

AN:

Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait my beta reader and I were having problems with our emails and we finally fix the issue. Lets hope this doesn't happen again so u guys don't gotta wait. So who read the sneak peak to Book ten? I know I did!! lol Oh man I can't wait until May 2010! And of course season 3 of True Blood! EEK I'm gonna go crazy lol.

I like to thank my beta reader KrisMom for doing a great job and now on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Bright Light**_

_**EPOV**_

After Sookie confessed to me what has happened to her before was a vision I was in shock. I had never in my 1,000 and plus years met someone who carried such a power, Sookie was really special and she had no idea how special she is. I always told her since day one she was unique but all she cared about was being a normal girl. Sookie will never be normal and I don't want to sound mean but she just needs to accept herself already and stop living in that dream.

Everyone followed Bill into the living room so they can hear what we found out from Maya. Sookie's witch-friend made her tea so it can help the headache my lover was having at the moment. Once everyone was settled I began to tell them what Bill and I found out and what is to come…

_Twenty Minutes Ago At Fangtasia…_

After I placed Sookie onto her bed, I received a text from Maya stating that she had urgent news to tell me. I made sure Sookie was in good hands so I called Bill, Pam and Chris to watch over her while I went alone to Fangtasia. Pam didn't want me to go alone in case it was a trap she suggested to come with me but I needed her to watch Sookie, she was after all the second oldest from the vampires in the room.

Bill volunteer to come with me as my backup and we left. I didn't want to take too long since my bonded need me but I knew if she was awake she would had wanted me to leave her side and to find out what this urgent news was. Bill and I came out of my car and there was Maya waiting for us by her own car.

We silently greet each other and went inside the bar. I offered them a bottle of blood but they both denied it. I think Sookie will be proud of my manners – funny, a vampire with manners, I guess she's rubbing off on me. Once we were settled in my office Maya began to tell me the urgent news. "The spy was killed tonight. Your King and his vampires found out she wasn't just a cleaning lady and had her killed. The only thing we don't know if they glamoured her to tell them who was behind this. "

Damn it! How could we be so stupid and use some pathetic human to do a vampire's job? "Since we are in this we don't know if they know situation we shouldn't wait any longer for attacking them. If there is a chance they don't know it won't take them long to figure it out that you are behind this, Eric." She did make sense the King was a clever vampire and can trace it back to me. I looked toward Bill and he looked sad that an innocent human life was taken tonight because of us.

"Do you think its best we attack as soon as we can? This way he isn't prepared for it." I wanted Maya's opinion. "My King arrives tomorrow so we wait until then. Once he is here we start preparing for war. Get all your vampires, witches and werewolves ready." She was speaking my language; I just love a good fight.

"Wait a minute – battle? Eric don't you think that's a little too much? I thought we were just going to kill Felipe and Victor." Bill just had to put his two cents in. I massage my temples with my fingers, we had been through this many times, "Bill, we discussed this many times. It needs to be done it's the only way Daniel can become our new King and we get Cindy back. It's a takeover the very same thing they did to our Queen." I said to him slowly as if he was a child.

"Eric, Sookie wouldn't…" Bill began with but I slammed my fist onto my desk and rose from my chair, "Bill, enough!" I warned and he didn't say another word but I did notice the glare he was giving me. "Um, I'll leave you two alone so you can discuss things with Mr. Compton." Maya said and excused herself from my office.

Once she left Bill came around to my desk, "Eric just listen, going into battle when we aren't ready isn't smart. If you do this you are just asking for more dead bodies on your plate. Sookie would want us to be prepared and not act foolish, I miss Cindy too but this isn't right." Bill just wouldn't back down.

He thinks he knows my Sookie, please I am her bonded, her mate, her husband, the father of her children and her lover – of course I know her more than he ever will, "Sookie wants us to do whatever we can to get her back. Now we just need to find a way to keep Sookie away from the fight." I said.

Bill softly laughed, "Good luck with that. Sookie won't have it; she would want to be there." I let out a frustrated sigh, he was right about that Sookie would want to be apart of this. "Sookie is gonna be trouble. I can't fight and worry about protecting her; I need to be 100% for this." I said.

Bill sat himself down on the chair opposite of mine, "Yeah and if you tell her she can't go, you're never hear the end of it. She's a fire cracker that _wife_ of yours." Bill said. He was right about that my Sookie wouldn't back down from anything.

"She is the female version of you when you think about it. That's why Sookie always belong to you, Eric. Sookie was always was meant to be with you." Bill finally admitted it; it felt so good to hear him say this. I didn't want to keep teasing him with his confession; it was good enough just hearing it coming from his own mouth.

"I wish I can just lock her up in a box and only let her out when it's safe." I said to him. "Hm no Sookie is smart she'll find a way to get out of it somehow." Bill commented. We kept going back and forth of ideas to keep Sookie away but ended with nothing because she was just too damn clever, damn my lover.

Bill and I were now on the same page about the battle and now I had to everyone the plan. I rose from my desk chair and felt that Sookie was waking up, "Let's head back, Sookie needs me." I had no idea what happened to her. As she was shouting at me and then she fainted I thought my lover has gone mad from all the stress.

_Now In Stackhouse & Northman Living Room…_

"Tomorrow night we finish this once and for all. I'm done sitting around waiting to see what Felipe will do next and what horrible things he has our daughter doing. I already contacted the werewolves and they are onboard. Now I'm here to ask each and every one of you, are you ready for this?" I stood in the middle of the living room looking at each and every one of them as they thought about what I told them.

Pam was the first to raise her hand, "You can always count on me, my Master." That Pam was always ready for action. "I'm in." Bill said even though I already knew he was up for this.

"Count us in Eric." Chris said for Daisy and him. "Is Trey in this too?" The witch asked. "Yup he is Amelia." My lover replied. "I just wanted to make sure he is or else I'll make him do it. I'm in." She said.

It was settle everyone who was in the room agreed to do this. All of a sudden the tea cup my lover was holding fell to the floor and she fell over in pain – holding onto her head, "Sookie!" I shouted as I went to her side. "Eric he knows…he knows we are gonna…" She struggle to say as she tried to stop the pain. She probably had another vision.

Once she calm down and drank some water, she told us what she saw. "Felipe De Castro and Victor know that we plan on attacking tomorrow. I saw it they have an army of vampires, witches and werewolves ready to attack once the night falls." She said.

"Wait a minute; did you just have some sort of vision?" The witch asked her. "Yes, what happened to Sookie before was because she had a vision. This seems to be Sookie's new power but we mustn't tell a soul. This stays between everyone here is in this room." I replied for my lover because she was exhausted, she needs to just get used to having these visions.

I focused my attention back to my bonded, "Lover, are you sure of what you saw?" I asked her. "Yes, and he has Cindy leading all of them. Oh Eric the way she looks, they brainwashed her even more. We just gotta get her back, what if we can't break the spell they have on her?" She held me for support and cried into my arms, "We will get her back but Sookie – may I have a moment alone with Sookie?" I asked all of them.

Bill, Chris and Daisy went back to Bill's home and the witch went to her room. "Eric, is everything okay?" Sookie looked worried. I took her small warm hand into my large cold one, "Lover, I need to ask you if you stay away from this battle," She gasped and was ready to protest but I shush her with my finger to her lips.

"Listen to me first. I can't fight well enough and win this if I have to protect you. You need to stay away from this, I hate to say this but you won't do any good if you are there. We all care about you and having you there will distract us." Now I just waited for her to burst.

I took a few steps away from her incase she was ready to throw a punch or two at me. I took a peak into our bond and she was not happy at all. She started off with a calm voice, "Eric, that's fine. I'm not even gonna argue about this. You think its best I stay away, okay." Wait for it; she was building up like a volcano.

Her voice was getting higher and angrier as she spoke, "You think I'm some useless human fine by me. I'll just stay here and wait to see who comes home alive and I'll have a nice cup of tea or blood waiting because that's all I'm good for!" There it is - she didn't disappoint me.

I needed to be firm with Sookie and so I asked her, "Okay Sookie, please tell me what will you do? How will you help us?" I sat and waited for her replied. She huffed and rolled her eyes, "I just hate that I can't do anything. I feel so helpless, for once I hate being a human." She said sadly and I felt bad for her because she felt weak when she wasn't.

I kneeled before her and made her look at me, "Lover, you are the bravest and smartest human I have ever met. Look at all the adventures you had because of us and you managed to survive all of it no other human would be so lucky. I know you want in on this fight but I can't risk you. If they see you there they may go straight for you – Sookie I will give up my life for you and our children. I promise I will kill them with my bare hands and save our daughter. You need to believe in us."

She sighed deeply, "Okay I'll stay here just please bring her home and everyone else safe. And make sure you come home in one piece remember we have a wedding to plan." I could never get tired hearing those words come out of her soft pink lips. I almost forgot our wedding! Once this was put behind us I will work on that and give her the best wedding she deserves.

* * *

_**SPOV**_

After that discussion with Eric I watched him leave as he went to prepare for training for this war. I held onto myself since it was a bit chilly out and just looked up at the stars. I decided to sit on my porch steps because I could use some air. I was all alone even Amelia went too. I just wondered who was supposed to protect me here if they were all gonna be fighting? Did Eric forget that part?

I looked down at the engagement ring Eric gave me and I began to play with it by taking it on and off. Do I really want this? To be married to a vampire and face certain situation like this for the rest of my life? Do I really want to become a vampire so I can be with Eric forever? What about Erika and Mattias would they be half vampires like Cindy?

I started to question everything in my life; did I do the right thing by making life with Eric and taking Cindy as our own? I never once thought about the outcome for the children, Eric's enemies would come for them to use them as threat and me as well. I'm such a horrible mother and person! I only thought about myself and my needs. I wanted the perfect little family and then I remember the potion Eric had.

I ran up to our bedroom and went crazy looking for it. The old witch in New York told him there was no possible way around it but if Eric really did love me and our children he would do this for us. Maybe the kids and he can all drink a bit of it and we can all be a regular family. Then there it was the bright little potion bottle. I was just about to reach for it but then I went through another vision and I hit my head on the drawer from the impact of these visions I get.

In this third vision in one night I saw the same imagine as my first one. Eric on the floor bloody and beaten and Cindy ready to stake him. Only this time I saw myself there being held by two large brutes and I saw my face was bloody and beaten as well. I was screaming and crying for Cindy not to kill Eric and to remember us. I was fighting with the two brutes trying to break free but they just held onto me tighter and made me squeal in pain. I looked to my left and there I saw Felipe with an amused face as he watched the display before him. Then I saw myself break free from the brutes and they fell over in pain – I must have missed what I did or what happen because I was staring at Felipe.

My vision-self ran to Eric's side and he could barely talk or open his eyes. "Soo…Sookie – run." He barely said to my vision-self. Cindy laughed loudly, "How romantic – now you two can die together." She said and raised the stake above her head. My vision-self looked into Cindy's eyes and that's when I saw the bright pinkish light again in her dark zombie like eyes. "What are you doing to me?" She shouted and tried to close her eyes from the bright light.

I saw myself floating about two feet in the air glowing in the pinkish light in a white gown which is strange because before I was wearing a shredded blue dress. I was pulled away from the vision and I opened my eyes to see I was on the bedroom floor alone. I sat up slowly and was blown away, what the hell did I do? Why was I glowing like that and floating in the air? All I know is that I needed to call Eric right away and tell him they need me that night. These visions are telling me that I need to be there; maybe I'm the only one that can stop it and bring Cindy back.

* * *

**AN**: Oh no! What is Sookie becoming? Any guesses lol. I think I may have a feeling but thats b/c I'm the writer lol...well I like to wish u a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 2010 is gonna be great, let's hope!


	12. Chapter 12: The Key

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! But since I've been unemployed I get too distracted to write a story. I'm not so focus when I'm home because my mind isn't bored at my old job any more lol. But I was like no! my readers need my story so I put myself together and come up with this. So here it is! I feel like its eh but I just wanted to get it out of the way!

KrisMom for doing her great work! And fixing my story and giving me her opinion b/c it means a lot to me. You rock!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Key**

_SPOV_

Once I had that vision I ran to my phone and dialed Eric's number to tell him to come quick but to be alone. I just hung up and he was already right beside me asking me what was wrong. I told him what I saw in my most recent vision and he didn't believe me at first, again. He believed that I was making it up so I could be there when they had the big battle.

"Come on Eric, can't you feel through the bond that I'm telling the truth?" I said to him. He looked at me and let out an unnecessary sigh, "fine, you can come. I hate that you have to be there but if what you say is true then we need you there," he said, and I felt relieved because now I could go. Bill and the others were in his house training and planning out the big fight. The King from Montana, Daniel finally came. He caught the last flight to Louisiana and Maya, Chris and Daisy went to pick him up.

Eric sat on the couch and he looked exhausted, I never saw a vampire look so worn out and I have seen a lot of vampires in my life. Eric was the eldest one I grew to know the longest. I walked over to him and sat next to him, "Daniel will be here soon and tomorrow we attack, my lover." He took my hand in his and dragged me onto his lap. "I know. I'm kind of nervous, excited and a bit scared – wait correction that's a lot of scare." I said to him and ran my finger tips on the back of his neck. He sighed once again, "I know, me too. Don't tell anyone that the great Eric Northman is scared." He said in playful warning tone. I like how even in scary situations we were able to have cute moments like this.

"Don't worry you big softy, your secret is safe with me." I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his. We sat like this in silence enjoying each other's company until Eric's phone rang. He took out his phone and it was a text from Pam saying that Daniel had arrived. "Come on lover, let's head out." He said and we locked up the house.

Eric was ready to just walk into Bill's house but I told him that was rude and we should knock. Eric rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, "There, are you happy?" He said. "Yes, very." I said in return. Bill let us in and we heard some chatter going on in his living room. We walked in and the chattering stopped, "Ah Eric, so good to see you again." The vampire in a dark grey suit said and gave Eric a firm handshake. "Daniel, thank you so much for coming here on such short notice." Eric said to him. So this was Daniel the King of Montana, he was a handsome vampire – average height, hazel eyes, soft curly dirty blond hair and lost – like a part of him was missing.

Daniel now directed his attention to me, "Ah, and this must be the famous Sookie Stackhouse well now, Northman. A pleasure to meet you my dear." He said and shook my hand as well. "Pleased to meet you and thank you for helping us." I liked this vampire King already; he wasn't scary like Felipe De Castro.

"No problem my dear, now let's all discuss what is to come." Daniel said and we all sat in Bill's living room. "From what Maya had told me that your King Felipe De Castro has taken your eldest daughter and turned her against you." Eric and I nodded to let him know that this was true. "I'm sorry to hear that. Now, the tricky part is that your King knows that we plan on attacking tomorrow. I have other vampires from my court flying in and they are ready for battle. Eric, are your people ready?" Daniel asked Eric.

Eric rose from his seat, "Yes my party is ready for battle. The werewolves are getting ready as well. We have two powerful witches here who will help us with any spells if needed." Daniel looked very pleased with what we have for this big fight. "Good, I really believe we can do this. I feel good about this and you will get your daughter back. I'll be your new King and I promise you all that you will be safe and protected with me as your King." Daniel was very confident and gave off a vibe that he was a good and fair King.

Eric and the rest of the vampires in the room stood and bowed to Daniel, "We accept you as our King and we will be in you debt." Eric said to him. "Thank you, Eric. I'll be so lucky to have you by my side and you vampires as well." Daniel said to all of them. Everyone wanted to talk to the new vampire in the room and they were so pleased to have him, he was like a famous celebrity.

I stood to the side just watching everyone talk to Daniel and studying him. He still looked like a part of him was missing but I had no idea what that could be. "I'm glad that he is going to be our new King." Eric's voice made me jumped. I hate it when he did this and he knew it, "I hate it when you do that." I said to him. "I know, that's why I do it." He smirked and kissed my cheek. Maybe Eric knew more about Daniel since he spent some time with him, "Eric, how come Daniel looks like he's missing…" I didn't even get to finished because Eric answered me right away, "he still misses his bonded." He said.

I gasped in surprise; it was rare for vampires to bond themselves to a human like Eric did with me. "His bonded? What happened?" I asked him. "His maker killed her because he refused to turn her into one of us. He regrets for never turning her and that's why he always looks like a piece of him is missing, she was his everything." My heart broke for Daniel, to live this long without the one you truly love and how they were taken from you.

I started to imagined Eric in his shoes; will Eric look lost when I die? Eric knows I never want to become a vampire but there has been talk lately that I needed to be so I can be his Queen if Eric did become the new King. Now that we have Daniel I don't think I need to become one anymore. As if Eric was reading my mind, "its okay lover, I won't do it unless you ask me too." He said to him and held me in his strong arms. "I know Eric, thank you for respecting my wish." I said in return. I was just a confused mess lately, some days I wanted to be a regular human but if your husband and children are vampires and they get to live forever and you don't – wouldn't you want to live forever with them?

Daniel came over to us and he happily sighed, "Seeing you two together makes me miss my Julia even more. You're a lucky vampire Eric that you still have her," He then took hold of our hands in his and looked directly at me, "Don't make the same mistake I did. Do the right thing." He said and gave us a small smile but you can tell he wanted to cry. "Excuse me." He said and I saw Maya get up and followed him. I felt sorry for him that I began to choke up a bit, "Sookie, shh its okay." Eric took me into his arms and stroked my blonde locks. I totally picture Eric in his shoes and I couldn't do that to my Viking or my children. They need me.

I looked up at Eric and whispered softly into his ears so only he heard, "After this is over I want you to turn me." He pushed me away from his arms and studies me, "Are you sure? Now Sookie I don't want what he said to…" Eric always had to question me, couldn't he for once just go with it. I placed my finger on his lips to shut him up, "Just shut up and do it, Northman." I said.

He pulled me aside that way we had a bit more privacy, "Are you willing to give up the sun and trade it in for the moon and stars?" He asked in his husky voice that made me weak in the knees. I shrugged my shoulders, "Um, it will be nice to have it all. Is there a way I could have it all?" Hey, you never know in this crazy world of supes.

Eric laughed at me and pulled me into his arms, "I'll find a way so you can have it all because my girl deserves it." He said and I was such a lucky girl to have the most amazing man – I mean vampire by my side. Eric then excused himself to have a one on one with Daniel.

* * *

_EPOV_

I was blown away by Sookie wanting to become a vampire. She never wanted to become one of us because she values her human-life so much. She must really love me that she is willing to take a drastic turn just so she can be with me forever. I don't want to turn Sookie because she feels like she needs it; I want her to want it and not to regret it. I went up to Daniel because I wanted to discuss some things to him about tomorrow.

Daniel and I went to what look like to be a study room in Bill's house. "Eric, if I don't make it in this battle I'll leave the vampires in my court with you. You are a powerful leader and you will make a fine king some day." Daniel really thought highly of me. I gave him my thanks and he informed me that his vampires already know to follow me if anything happened to him. "From observing downstairs of your vampires I see that they will fight to the death for you. They are very loyal to you and your wife." Daniel said.

Ever since Sookie and I became an item, we all became closer and a family - we will die for each other no matter what. Cindy is what made us a family, she was the one who brought us closer together which is why we will do whatever it takes to get her back.

* * *

_CPOV_

Felipe De Castro book one of the gym rooms so I can prepare for battle in it. Giselle was with me as I was working out. "So, do you think are you ready to kill Eric Northman?" She asked me as she held onto the punching bag for me. I gave a good hard kick to the punching bag and it broke from where it was hanging, "Does that answer your question?" I said to her and she looked impressed.

I drank some water and took a seat to cool off, "Oh I am so excited for tomorrow." Giselle said with glee and took a seat next to me. "The King told me that it's going to be a big battle and it's going to be a pleasure to see Eric Northman die." She really hated my father.

"Giselle, why do you want Eric dead so badly? Has he done something to you?" I was curious to know. I had my own reasons for hating my family but I wanted to know hers and why she was a part of the fight.

Giselle took in a deep breath and told me why she hated Eric so much, "Your father and his vampires killed my sister Hallow. We were never really close because we grew a part but once I found out she was killed by him I just had to get my revenge for her. And you will help me revenge her death." I knew that my father Eric was a killer but to hear that he actually murder someone, someone's sister is just awful – he was a monster who needed to die.

I was so pumped and ready for this battle and to get my hands on my father. I excused myself to the bathroom and I saw my reflection in the mirror and my eyes were still solid black. I haven't had any second doubts of hurting my family; I wanted them to rot in hell.

* * *

_SPOV_

Eric, Amelia and I returned home after a nice long evening of welcoming King Daniel to our area. I was beyond exhausted and just wanted to pass out on my bed. Amelia said good night to us and went off to bed. Eric noticed how tired I was and carried me bridal style to our room, "Hmm you spoil me you know that, right?" I said to him and nuzzle into his chest.

He laid me gently on the bed and removed my shoes for me as I removed my top and he removed my jeans as well. He gave me my baby doll pink nighty and I slipped in on. He too removed his clothes and was left in his black boxers. We went under the covers and he took me into his arms and we just cuddled.

My mind started to wander like always and this could be our last night together because we had no idea what was to come. I turned to face Eric and he kissed my forehead, "Let's not worry about it. Let's just enjoy this moment we have now." He always knew what to say. I nodded in agreement and softly kissed his lips. There was no sex or hot make out session; it was just us holding each other and simple pillow talking. I soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt about my family happy again.

* * *

_EPOV_

Once I felt Sookie's heart rate and her breathing was at a steady pace, I knew she was sleeping. I removed her from my arms and tucked her with the blanket. I got dressed and wrote her a note to let her know that I went back to Shreveport because I needed to prepare for battle in my own home. I kissed her good bye and left Bon Temps.

When I arrived Pam was there waiting for me and she handed me what I asked her to get for me. "You had no trouble finding it?" I asked her as we stepped into my basement where no one can hear us. "Yes, I found it on the bedroom floor. I guess she didn't pick it up after she found it." She said to me. "Are you sure you want to keep this hidden from her? You know how she is, Master." Pam said to me as she saw me open up a safe.

"Pam I can't become human, you know that. Its better this way." I placed the potion bottle into the safe and closed it. I told Pam of what Sookie told me earlier at Bill's house, "Besides, she said to me that she wanted to become a vampire. And if for some reason she isn't happy being a vampire, I want her to take the potion and become human again. And she…okay what is with that face?" I asked her because she was smirking.

She crossed her arms and still had that smirk on her face, "Just fun to see how this little human has you all not yourself. I've known you for a long time and this is the first time I ever seen you this way and it just amuses me. Ever since Sookie came into our lives it has been very entertaining." She sure did love to pick on me whenever it came to Sookie.

I knew Pam wasn't done with her teasing; "Now it's going to be even more entertaining since she would become my mother. I always thought Sookie would make a good mommy. You think you two can tuck me in bed before sunrise?" She was having so much fun with this. "That's enough Pamela. Now you need your rest, you are my strongest vampire. Your coffin is in your room." I told Pam and she went right to her coffin.

I went to my bedroom to sit in my throne away from Fangtasia with a True Blood in my right hand. I could feel the sun peaking any second but I couldn't sleep, there was too much going through my mind to even think about sleeping. I began to think about what life would be like if Sookie never walked into my bar – I most definitely wouldn't be where I am right now. She probably be dead by now if I wasn't always there helping her and saving her life.

Why did Sookie intrigue me so much? I wanted to make her mine since the first day I met her, she always was meant to be mine and no one else's. I met a lot of humans in my life but none of them were like Sookie, that's why I knew she was special. I grabbed onto my blond hair and growl in frustration because it's my fault Cindy was taken and now we have this battle to face. If I had just protected my family better none of this would had happen, none of it.

Now if all fails I could lose Sookie forever and Cindy. How do I explain to Erika and Mattias that their older sister killed their mother and died in the process of it? How am I supposed to raise two children on my own when I'm a vampire? I haven't been around children since my own when I was human. Now Sookie wants to become a vampire! I don't think I can do it; she treasures her life too much. My phone buzzed and it was Sookie – speak of the devil. It was just a text saying how she woke up all alone and hates me for leaving her – she always left me the sweetest messages.

I replied back: _Sorry lover, but I needed my rest in my own home. If I had stayed with you I think we would never have gotten any sleep. Your body is very hard to say no to. Love, E._

She replied in return: _Maybe I wanted you to touch me and make love to me. I love you, Eric. See you tomorrow for the fight of our lives *kiss*_

I could feel from the bond that she was terrified about tomorrow and it just made me more aggravated with myself. I don't want her there but she had those visions and it seems she is our only hope for winning this. Sookie is the key.

* * *

**AN**: I'm sorry if this chapter seem like a lot was going on but I had total writer's block and just wanted to get this small part out of the way because the next chapter or two will be the battle. And what a twist it was that Giselle is Hallow's sister! I felt like throwing that in there because it would explain as to why Giselle agreed to help Felipe and Victor on defeating Eric.

Now I know some people think Sookie shouldn't be a vampire I'm still undecided if I want to turn or not b/c in the books Sookie doesn't want to become a vampire and I want to go by the books but then again it's always fun to do something diff. Well that's all for now please let me know what you think. Until next time!!


	13. Chapter 13: This Is It!

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait! I was in the middle of looking for jobs since I was unemployed and I finally found one, been here for 3 weeks so far and loving it. Now I have free time again at my new desk to write stories. I finally came up with this chapter and somewhat proud of it but you will all be the judge of that. This chapter is a bit long but I think you all deserve it after the long wait. I like to thank Krismom for her great work, without her I will get nasty reviews about this and that. THANK U!!!

Now on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 13 : This Is It

_SPOV_

It was noon and today was the day of the big and, hopefully the final battle. I looked out my bedroom window and the sun was shining bright and I just wanted to bake under the sun. And I did just that, I put on my two-piece bathing suit, grabbed my beach towel, and beach chair.

I wanted to enjoy what could possibly be my last day on earth. I went out to my backyard and deeply inhaled the afternoon air. I placed the towel over the chair, applied some sunscreen and sat myself down.

I sighed happily because I was a bit worried my two-piece wouldn't fit after having twins but it did! I started to think about my Erika and Mattias and how much I missed them. I was missing so much of their little lives and probably missing a lot of firsts.

I heard birds chirping and seeing cute little squirrels running around looking for nuts and I began to wonder, I was going to miss all of this if I became a vampire. Was I willing to give that all up?

A car pulling up the drive way caught my attention and I grabbed a weapon which was a knife just in case. I saw it was my brother's truck so I put the knife away. He hopped off his truck and came to me, "Hey Sook." He greeted and I did the same. Jason had no clue that his baby sister was going to be part of a fight with vampires, witches and werewolves.

I could tell something was bugging Jason, I would peep into his mind but I swore not to ever peep into Jason's mind, he made me promise him. I waited for Jason to just tell me what was troubling him so for now we made small talk. Jason began to pace back and forth and running his hands through his short blond hair – yup something was bothering him.

"Sook, I think Crystal might be pregnant." Jason finally confessed. Jason and his wife Crystal were always getting pregnant but then she would always lose the baby. Jason would always get happy and so excited but then when she tells him she lost the baby he would be so sad.

I studied Jason's face a little more and he looked so drained, "You two been fighting a lot?" Jason and Crystal were known for always having nasty fights. I still don't like her till this day, she makes my brother's life a living hell - now I know Jason isn't perfect either but she is far worse.

He nodded his head to my question, "Yeah, all the time. That woman is crazy. Sookie, I was this close to ending it with her but then she goes off and says she's pregnant." Jason just went on and on about his marriage with Crystal and I was thanking the lord for my Eric. "I want kids but not sure if I want it with her," he admitted.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Oh Jason, these are things you should have thought of before you two got married. You rush into things with her. And you know Gran would roll over in her grave if you even think about leaving Crystal when she is with child. Gran raised us better than that." I said to him.

He stomped his foot like a little two year old and huffed, "I know, I'm stuck with her forever." Jason plopped himself next to me.

I felt bad for him so I tried to lighten his mood a bit, "maybe the reason you two fought a lot was because of all the miscarriages you guys went through. Those kinds of situation are very stressful and probably even more for Crystal. Just wait it out maybe it will get better once the baby is finally here." He sighed out loud, "Maybe you're right. We have been through a lot." He said.

"So, how are things with the tall, blond and scary vampire?" He changed subjects. I lightly slapped his arm, "Oh hush, he isn't that scary well maybe he is if you are on his bad side." I began with and shifted over in the chair to make room for Jason. I was enjoying this little moment with my only brother.

We talked about Eric, the twins, Cindy and other stuff. We ran out of stuff to talk about and he looked sad, "Any luck getting Cindy back?" He asked me. "We are trying our best to get her back. Eric and I won't give up until she is home safe with us." I replied to him.

Jason gave me a questing look, "Sook, I can tell there is more to the story about Cindy. I get you don't want to tell me, just make sure you all get home safe, even your vampire." Jason sweetly kissed my forehead and messed up my hair – he just had to ruin the brother/sister moment. "Thanks Jason and I hate when you mess up my hair." I said to him and he laughed, "That's why I do it," he said.

Jason stood up from the beach chair and was ready to head home. We hugged each other tightly and he wished me good luck. I walked Jason to his truck and waved him off as he drove off my driveway. I gather my stuff and return back to the house. I checked the clock to see that I still had time before sundown.

I decided to take a nice long bubble bath so I prepare the tub and filled it with scented vanilla and lavender bubbles. Once the tub was filled up, I hopped right in and enjoyed the nice warm and soothing bubble bath.

After my bath and shower I got ready for tonight. I went into my closet and just so happens I end up picking the same blue summer dress I was wearing in my vision. Why on earth would I wear a dress to a fight is beyond me – I guess I wanted to look pretty who knows.

As I was applying lotion on my now tan legs, my phone began to beep indicating it was a text message and it was still too early for it to be Eric. I checked and it was a text from Alcide saying that he and his pack were beginning the first part of the mission. First part? What the heck was he talking about? I asked him just that and he replied saying: _ask your vampire, bye._ Why couldn't he tell me his damned self?

Amelia entered my bedroom and she was in work out gear, "I'm ready Sookie." She pumped her fist in the air and made a grunting sound. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was just too much.

Amelia looked at what I was wearing and pointed at it, "hey, why are you all dressed up? Is the big fight cancel?" She asked. "No, the fight is still happening and I don't know I guess I wanted to feel pretty." I said to her and she started to laugh.

Once she stopped laughing she began to tell me that Trey and the other weres were already putting plan A into motion. "Plan A? Alcide just text me about that. Do you know what they had to do?" Maybe she knew since she was dating a member of the pack. She shrugged her shoulders, "beats me. I thought you would know since you dating the master mind behind all of this." She did have a point.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Now I need to ask him once he gets here." I huffed. I went to the mirror to apply some natural looking make-up. Amelia and I went to the kitchen to have some lunch.

The sun began to set and I felt that my vampire was starting to rise. An hour later, Eric and the other vampires arrived – I had to invite the other vampires in since they had never been to my home before.

Good thing I had a large house to keep so many vampires and witches in my home while we discuss some things. Daniel came up to me and asked if I had any tru bloods. I nodded my head that I indeed in fact have some, so he kindly asked me for a bottle.

Before I left to the kitchen to get Daniel's bottle, I asked everyone else who was a vampire if they wanted anything and asked the non-vampires if they wanted water, juice, etc. No one else needed anything so I excused myself to the kitchen. Eric followed me into the kitchen and good thing he did because I have something to ask him.

I took the bottle of blood out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. Eric wrapped his large arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I turned in his arms to face him and he inch closer to place a kiss on my lips but I pulled away. "No buddy, not until you explained where Alcide and the other weres are?" I poked his chest with each word. Eric growled in frustration and cursed Alcide out.

"I told him to investigate the area and to report back to me." He said. "That's it? Why did he make it seem like it was all top secret?" I asked him and the blood was done warming up so I took it out.

Eric was now leaning against the counter with his arms cross, "probably because he still in love with you, that stupid were – and he wanted us to have an argument over it." Eric rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile at his jealously. "What are you smiling about?" He questioned me. "Nothing," I giggled and run back to the living room before he could say another word to me.

I gave Daniel his blood and now we were all in the living room. I saw Eric picked up his phone, mutter one word and then clicked his phone shut. He stepped forward and told us that the werewolves reported back stating that they have guards surrounding the area. No shocker there really, it was a known fact.

"Alcide informed me that they took out the werewolves who were protecting the woods and using their own weres as the guards now. This way Felipe and Victor won't notice the missing weres in the woods." Eric informed us all. I was very impressed with our progress so far. "Good, not it's the witches turn." Daniel said and all the witches including Amelia gather together and waited for instructions.

"Go to the area and tell us if they have any protective shields around the area. If they do, break it." He ordered and they all gather together and headed for the door. I went to Amelia and gave her a hug, "good luck and be safe." I said to her and she told me the same.

Daniel stood up and began walking around the room, "once the witches have completed step two, then we attack!" Daniel shouted like a true king and the vampires cheered him on. I didn't notice this before but each vampire in the room had a weapon with them. There were swords, shields, daggers, stakes, silver chains and many more.

Eric had his sword that looked like a Viking sword you see in display at a museum, who knows maybe it was the same sword he had when he was human. All I had was a kitchen knife you see in horror movies but I don't think it will do much damage against vampires and werewolves.

Bill came to my side and handed me a wooden stake, some what similar to the one I used to kill his crazy maker, Lorena. "You may need this, aim for the heart." He said and I thanked him with my Sookie smile. I felt a cold rush of wind by my side, indicating that Eric was now beside me, oh my jealous vampire.

The two vampires stared at one another and I was worry a fight will happen right here since they both had weapons. Bill spoke first, "I gave her a stake for her protection. Any blood thirsty vampire will come after her to refuel on her blood if they are wounded." I didn't even think about that, good thinking Bill.

Eric looked down at Bill with such a glare that if looks could kill Bill will be dust right about now. "I think I can protect my own _wife, _Compton. And…" Oh great here we go again with the contest of who loves Sookie more.

"Will you two just stop already? I am so done with this competition you two have against each other. Enough with the: _who loves Sookie more pissing contest._ You two act like two teenage boys. Let me just end this once and for all: Eric won, Bill – not you, Eric. Eric you won so quit fighting with Bill." I stomped away from the two vamps.

I quickly turned around and added one more thing, "If I ever hear you two arguing over me again, I swear I will stake you myself." And with that I walked right up to my room because I needed to cool down. I was so sick of them fighting over me, sure most girls will find that hot but come on. I was pacing back and forth in my room with the stake in my hand and then it dawned on me, where was I going to hide/hold it?

I could put it in my purse but to take it out and all that will kill time and then I'm dead. "Place it between your thighs." Eric's chilly voice said and it made me jump. He was leaning against the door frame of the room with his arms crossed. I placed my hand over my heart and it was beating so fast, "What did I tell you about doing that?" I hate it when he will close the bond off just so he can sneak up on me like that.

He came into the room and placed his sword against the dresser. He looked me up and down and shook his head side to side slowly, "why are you wearing a dress? Dresses won't hold weapons. Go change." He waved his hand like he did with his employees for them to get the job done. Did he just meet me?

I placed my hands on my hips and walked right up to him, "how dare you order me around like I'm one of your workers. I am your wife and the mother of your children so don't you dare talk to me like that." I poke his chest hard when I finish. He just smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my small waist and I tried to fight him off but I'm not strong like him.

He forcefully kissed me and I grunted because I didn't want to kiss him since I was upset at him. "Oh lover, I just love it when you are mad." He huskily whispers in my ear and I couldn't help but go weak in the knees. Can't blame a girl when the man you are with is a sex god and a total hunk.

He sweetly looked at me and brushes my hair behind my ear, "I suggested you change because you won't be able to move freely in a dress and you can't hide your weapons. I was just only thinking of your well being, my lover." Damn him for being right. "Fine, I'll go change." I got out of his arms and went to get my new outfit.

Since I was changing I wonder if what I saw in my vision will change since I was changing my outfit, only one way to find out. I pulled out blue jeans, white v-neck t shirt and a grey hoodie since it will be a bit chilly tonight. I quickly changed and put on my sneakers. Once I was done I went to Eric to get his approval like I needed it, "there, happy?" I display my hands over my new outfit.

He nodded and walked toward me, "Now you can place this stake in your pocket and this small dagger in the other." He placed a small sharp dagger with a leather cover in my hand. The dagger had sharp edges around it so if someone was to attack me I stab them and twist it to make it even worse.

"If anything happens and I'm not there to protect you, I want you to kill anyone you think is a threat." Eric said. I don't like the idea of killing anyone but I had to think of my own safety. Eric inch closer to me and our lips almost met when, "Eric Sookie, come down." Daniel called out to us and we stopped. We left the bedroom hand in hand and saw that everyone was gathering by the front door, it was time.

"The witches have reported back stating there was indeed in fact a magical shield protecting the area." Maya told everyone. "But sadly they were unable to break it. The witch Amelia was able to put some sort of invisible shield on our group. This way they won't see us coming." Maya continued and I was so impressed by how powerful Amelia was if she was able to do that.

We all headed out of my house and the vampires that could fly will take a vampire or two with them and flew up in the air. Those that were fast will just run there. I looked once more back at my lovely home hoping I will return to it with my family once again and make it a happy home. Eric lifted me up in his arms and up and away we went. I had the major case of the butterflies flying around in my tummy from all the nerves.

Suddenly we began to land but I saw the other vampires that were also up in the air were still flying. "Eric, why are we stopping?" I asked him as my feet touch the ground. He took us to a dark part of the forest and sat us there, "I want you to drink a good amount of my blood." He lifted up his sleeve from his jacket. "Why?" I asked him.

He bit into his wrist and the blood began to flow. "You need to have all the strength you can get. Drink before it closes." He said desperately. I took his wrist and began to drink his blood, "Don't stop until I tell you to." He said. I drank as much as I could and his blood mix with mine made me feel all tingly all over. "Enough." He withdrew his wrist from my mouth and the wound began to close.

Drinking Eric's blood this time made me feel different like I actually felt the vampire strength going through my veins, "Eric, did you do something to your blood?" I asked him because this never happened before and I had drunk a lot of his blood plenty of times. "Yes I had to for you." He looked paler than usual.

"Eric, why did you do that? You need your strength too. Here drink some of my blood." I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck to him. He held my chin and made me face him, "No lover, I'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile. He stood tall and took me with him, "We must go." He lifted me up once again in his arms and we flew.

We now landed in another dark forest and were now with our group. Daniel came to Eric and me, "Eric, I sent my vampires and weres in there. They have so far made it inside." Daniel reported to Eric. "So they know that we are here?" Eric asked him. Before Daniel could reply Maya came running to our side, "Master, there is this powerful woman who has killed ten of our men." She stated.

Eric and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Cindy." Our Cindy was the one who was causing all this destruction. "I take it that your daughter is the powerful woman just by the look on your faces." Daniel said. Eric told him that she is our daughter and the whole point of this war was to get her back. "I understand. We will do just that. And…" He stopped because we heard growling and howling coming closer to us and it wasn't our vampires and weres.

"They're coming." Maya whispered and went in front of her King to protect him. We saw from the dark shadows that they were coming closer and closer; I was shaking and got closer to Eric. Pam, Bill, Chris and Eric made a circle around me to protect me with their weapons ready to attack. Oh my god this is it, it's really happening.

The shadow figures got closer until they were no longer shadows. They are lined up in an orderly fashion ready to attack. The middle split to make way for their leader; I was horrified to see it was Cindy. She came forward and smirked at us, "Hello mommy and daddy." She chuckled softly and snapped her fingers.

One of the weres came to her and gave her a small sword. She played with the sword swinging it left and right, "So nice to see my family again. Such a pity we won't get to catch up. Now I think its time for my army to have some fun," she smiled and with her sword pointed at all of us, "One rule: Leave Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse for the King, he has something special for them but you can have the rest, ATTACK!" She shouted and poof she was gone.

They came charging at us and our army was ready to fight as well. I quietly told myself, _this is it. _

* * *

**AN**: Cliff hanger!! I just had to do that lol. Now the next chapter will be the big fight and hopefully I pray just 3-4 more chapters and I think the story will be done. So far I don't think I will be making a part 3 but you never know things can change. Well tell me what u think, thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Battle

**AN****: **Here u go fans the big battle scene!! Enjoy! Thanks to Krismom my betareader!!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Big Battle**

_SPOV_

Everyone smashed into each other like in those war movies. People were jumping in the air, shifting, body parts flying – it was pretty gruesome. Eric, Pam, Bill, and Chris were doing an excellent job at protecting me. All of Felipe's army was falling one by one, which made me wonder did he send out the weak fighters and save the stronger ones for last?

Since most of the army was down and dead, we ran toward the mansion that once was Queen Sophie Ann's. Eric held my hand as we ran inside with Bill, Pam and Chris following right behind us. There were more vampires and werewolves at the entrance and they were killed in a matter of seconds, these four vampires were super strong and worked well together.

The room was now clear but the vamps were still on guard and walked carefully into the mansion. I started to wonder where Daniel was since he was a King which meant he was very old and could easily win any fight. Eric took me onto his back and flew us on the very top stairs and we saw more vampires coming behind Pam, Bill and Chris. "Go on ahead Master; we'll make sure no one else passes." Pam shouted to Eric.

Eric nodded in approval and pointed at Bill, "Bill, come with me! Pam and Chris, be safe." Eric said and Bill with us. I knew why Eric called Bill; if anything happened to him he knew that Bill will do whatever it takes to protect me. Bill and I were just following wherever Eric was going, Eric's mission was to find Felipe and kill him once and for all. "Come on this way." Eric said and we turned right and kept running.

Two large weres appeared out of nowhere and Eric and Bill sliced their heads off, _yuck._ The hallway we were in was now clear, no one in sight. Eric didn't like the look of it so he went to investigate it and Bill stayed behind with me.

I started to feel light headed and was using the wall as support, "Sookie, are you alright?" Bill was concerned. "I'm fine, just…I," And I saw us in the hallway and Eric opening one of the doors and getting trapped by large silver net, it was a vision.

"Eric, no!!" I shouted and I was back into reality as I looked into Eric's eyes. "Lover, are you alright?" He asked me and I was in his arms. "I just had a vision, that door right there – it's a trap." I said to him.

We skipped that door and continued to walk until we found the _door_ that Felipe was in. "Stay behind me." Eric said to Bill and me.

Eric cautiously opened the door and had his sword ready, the room was so dark and quiet but Eric and Bill knew they were in there – they could smell them. Bill turned his direction to the footsteps behind us and coming toward us was four vampires with many weapons. Bill shoved me to Eric's arms, "Go, I'll take care of them." He said.

I felt my eyes begin to get watery because Bill was no match for these vampires, Bill was a young vampire. Eric put his arm on Bill's shoulder, "Compton, be careful. Here take this." Eric gave him some stakes and Bill nodded his thanks. Eric and I went inside the dark and spooky room and left Bill to fend for himself.

The feeling the room gave me as we went inside was all too familiar it was the same very room I saw in my vision. Before I had a chance to tell Eric anything, Eric was punched in the gut unexpectedly and he fell to the floor in pain.

I tried reach out to Eric but was yanked away by something, "Sookie!!" Eric shouted and tried to reach for me. He tried to get up but something was holding him down and he shouted in pain because whatever it was hit him again.

A dark cloud appeared before Eric and I and it was Cindy. She smirked as she saw us, "So nice for you two to join us." She said and kicked Eric's sword away from him. Cindy kneeled down to Eric with the snap of her fingers large silver nets wrapped around Eric. He growled with pain and Cindy just laughed at him. Light began to fill the room slowly and to my left I saw the monster himself, Felipe De Castro and his stupid sidekick Victor.

He was sitting there watching the show before him and enjoying every moment of it. He rose from his seat and came toward us, "Enough sweet Cynthia. You did well." He purred and Cindy smiled proudly. "Bring him to me." Felipe ordered and Cindy did just that.

She dragged Eric's body like he was nothing and I was just amazed how powerful she really was. Felipe laughed in Eric's face, "You really thought you could defeat me?" He continued to laugh. "Yes you will be the one dead by the end of night and ugh…" Felipe slapped Eric hard across the face and held him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"I can't believe you were _the_ famous Eric Northman. Every vampire knew who you are and respected you and even envy you. Now look at you, married to a disgusting human and having children. You should be dead but before I do that I want to have a little fun with you." He said and threw Eric across the room.

Eric's back smashed onto one of the metal pillars in the dark room. I tried to break free from the two large vampires holding me but I couldn't, I just wanted to be by Eric's side and protect him. "Let me go!!" I cried out and kept struggling. Felipe and Cindy were tag teaming him.

Victor soon joined in with a knife and began cutting him, I knew Eric wasn't fighting back because it would mean hurting Cindy and Felipe and Victor knew they could get away with this. Eric coughed up blood and he looked even paler than usual. His hair was reddish from all the blood. "Stop it!" I screamed and she just hit him harder. Felipe came to me and asked if I was enjoying the show, I wanted to stake him so badly.

"Don't worry once he's dead, you will be all mine. And those bastard children of yours will die as well." His cold dead hand grabbed my face and I spat at his face. He slapped me right across the face hard and I cried out in pain and I felt blood at the corner of my lips. "You will show me respect, you stupid cunt!" He growled with anger and slapped me once again.

Felipe took his thumb and glide it across my bottom lip and he tasted my blood. He softly moans and sucks on his thumb to get every last drop, "You taste so delicious. No wonder Northman keeps you to himself. That fairy blood keeps him coming back." He smirked.

And whenever people will tell me that I felt heartbroken because I thought the same thing, that's why all these men well the supernatural men love me, was because of my fairy blood.

"That's…not…true." Eric said so slowly, he was in pain. He tried standing up but Cindy knocked him right back down, "Oh shut it." She spat. Eric just needs to fight back and not care that this is Cindy, he needs to at least kill off Victor and Felipe.

"Now Mrs. Northman, just sit back and enjoy the show." Felipe snapped his fingers and Cindy began to beat Eric again.

I was saying in my head hoping Eric can hear me, _Eric come on, you gotta fight. Eric get up, please Eric. _Eric weakly turned to me and we lock eyes, he heard what I said – wow, can this bond be any stronger? Seriously.

Eric's hand shot up and he took hold of Cindy's arm, Cindy was surprise by Eric's action. Eric slowly got up and didn't let her go. "I don't wanna hurt you but you leave me no choice." Eric roughly grabbed Cindy by the upper arms and flew her across the room.

"Things are getting interesting." Victor said and Felipe agreed with him. I felt my left arm become loose; I guess the vampire on my left was too into the fight. I slowly reach for my dagger that I had in my pocket. Eric went for his sword and stood tall once again, is it weird that I find him incredibility sexy right now?

Cindy did not look happy that the great Eric Northman was fighting back. She charged at him and Eric dodged her and she fell to the floor, "You forget I was the one who train you, so I know your every move." Eric taunted her.

She growled angrily and stood up again, "True but I will kill you tonight." She charged at Eric with a sword that appeared in her hands. I could tell Eric wasn't using all his strength; he was trying to wear out Cindy.

I was suddenly free because the vampires were distracted and I went for it and stake one of the vampires. Blood pour everywhere and the other vampire in vampire speed went and punched me across the face and I fell to the floor from the impact of the hit.

Eric growled and in his own vampire speed cut off the vampire's head off. Eric kneeled down before me, "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm…Eric watch out!!" Cindy came behind him and stabbed him in the back. Eric cried out in pain and back handed Cindy as he stood up.

The sword went right through him, "Eric, are you alright? Eric." I was so scared. "Don't worry lover, its starting to heal." He showed me and he was right it was.

"Run Sookie, get out of here. Go find Bill, Pam whoever just get out of here." Eric said desperately. "No I won't leave you. We'll do this together." I said to him and turned to Cindy who was getting up.

It was time to get through to Cindy and fight off this hold they have on her, "Cindy you must stop this at once. This isn't you, they brainwashed you to believe that we don't love you." If fighting her won't get it done maybe talking to her will.

Cindy scoffed at what I said and struck me across the face, "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you tell me more and more lies. You don't love me, you never did." She shrieked. "That's not true, Cindy we love you very much. Please fight this, I know you can. Please Cindy." I pleaded once more, she can strike me how many times as she wants but I wasn't going to give up.

Cindy clutched her head and tears streamed down her face. She gave Eric and me a cold glare, "No!! You aren't even my real parents! You're the reason my real mother is dead. We were happy in New York until you two came along. Now I'm all alone and it's your fault!" She cried and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright.

Eric nudges me on my side to point out to me that her eyes were starting to go back to normal. It was working, "You have us Cindy, you were never alone." I walked a bit closer to her. She looked me in the eye, "I do?" She softly asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, we took you in as ours and we love you so much." I replied back and walked closer to her. "You…you love me? I thought no one loved me." She said and then shouted in pain and fell onto her knees.

A dark chilly voice filled the room, "Do not listen to them Cynthia. They are lying to you once again." The dark cloud circles her, blocking her from us. Eric pulled me back when the dark cloud appeared but I free myself from him, "Sookie no." Eric stopped me from going to the dark cloud.

"I have to Eric, it's the only way." I said and he understood. He let me go and I went into it. I felt cold the minute I stepped into it and I could feel the evilness of it all. Cindy sat there, holding her head as the dark chilly voice filled her heads with false images.

I went to Cindy's side and made her look at me. I knew it was that evil witch that was with Victor the night they took her from us, "Cindy darling, do not listen to her. It's that evil witch who is filling your mind with lies. You have to fight this, only you can fight against it." I felt an electric shock push me away from Cindy, "Do not come near her." The evil witch appeared before me.

I wasn't going to quit that easily, "No, she is my daughter and I won't let you hurt her any more." I went back to Cindy and reached out to touch her, "No don't touch me!" She yelled. The evil witch began to circle around Cindy, "Kill them before they feed you any more lies. We are the same you and I, they murder my sister and they also murder your mother. Don't you want revenge?" _Sister?_ _Who the heck was she relative too? Was it Debbie? _

"She's right. No one loves me. All you do is lie. I won't listen to it any more." The dark cloud vanished and Cindy's eyes grew dark once more – we lost her again. A sword appeared in Cindy's hand once more and she went charging at me – Eric blocked her and met with the sword instead.

The sword went through Eric's right chest and almost connected with my own chest. I held onto Eric as he began to bleed and he fell onto my lap, he wasn't healing like the before.

"The sword…its….bewitched. I can't…heal…." It was a struggle for him to say. "Eric hang on, you can…Eric." I choked up my sobs as he kept bleeding and bleeding. I placed my hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

Cindy dropped her sword and looked at us in amazement and confusion, "Such a fool, why would he risk his life for you?" She wondered. "Because…I love…her. I…would…had…done—done the same for you, C-C-Cindy." Eric said and her eyes began to clear of the darkness.

"They do love me…" She realized. Then the damn dark cloud began to fill the room again, "Quit being weak! The great Eric Northman is slowly dying as we speak, finish the job!" The evil witch said.

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded from her. She turned to me and smile, "The sword has silver poisoning, once a vampire is stab with it the poison begins to flow through their blood, slowly killing them. I knew he was going to protect you like he always does." She laughed to herself at seeing Eric becoming paler and paler.

"Enough with the chit-chat kill him already!" Felipe shouted. "Not on my watch!" It was Daniel! I was so happy to see him. He punched Felipe hard across the face and made him fall of his throne, _oh thank god_.

Victor quickly went to defend his King but he was no match for Daniel. The fight didn't even last five minutes, Daniel was too fast for Victor and in one quick motion with a stake, and Victor was dead – _yes!!_

The two kings began to battle against each other; it was such an intense fight – King VS King. Daniel was getting the upper hand in the fight and had Felipe on his knees with no weapon, "Please don't kill me. I'll-I'll give you all my land…just don't kill me." Felipe pleaded.

Daniel was ready to cut off his head but stopped at Felipe's plead, "How do I know you aren't lying? For all I know the minute I turn my back you will kill me." Daniel said. "No I know I did wrong, please." I never have seen Felipe at such a weak state like this before. Felipe kept begging him and clutching onto Daniel's shirt.

Eric shakily pointed his finger to Cindy with the evil witch. I looked to that direction and the witch was whispering in Cindy's ear. A large wooden stake appeared in Cindy's hands. I couldn't make out what the witch was telling her but Eric heard it. "Soo---Sookie – Daniel—she…" He barely said and before I could warn Daniel he was staked by Cindy in the back. Daniel wasn't looking and since Cindy was fast like a vampire he didn't see it coming.

I cried because he was our only hope and I was very fond of the vampire. The blood poured all over Cindy and Felipe smiled proudly as he stood up. He pats Cindy on the back, "My new right hand. Such a pity for Victor, he will be missed." He tossed Victor's chunks to the side.

He clapped his hands together, "Now time for the main event." He grinned and began walking to us with Cindy following. We were so close to having Cindy back but that witch's powers are too strong to break.

Eric was fading away and I felt the bond go weaker and weaker, he couldn't fight and I couldn't defend him. I felt Eric push me aside, "Go…find Bill – go." He said and tried to stand up. He was crazy if he thinks I was going to leave him to his death, "No, I won't leave you." I helped him up but he pushed me away with whatever strength he has left. "Damn it Sookie just listen for once, and GO!" He shouted and his fangs were out

"Oh enough with the dramatic scene and lets get this over with." Felipe rolled his eyes. Felipe began pacing in circles around Eric to intimate him, "And don't worry Northman once you're dead she will all be mine and well cared for. Your child Pam will be killed and so that other pathetic vampire Bill. Then your brats if I ever find them and believe me I will." He back handed Eric and he fell to the floor.

"Now, Cindy stake him!" Felipe ordered. Cindy raised the stake above Eric and I ran to shield him. As Cindy was ready to stake us both, a bright pinkish light began fill the dark room. Cindy dropped the stake to cover her eyes and as I looked at myself it was me that was glowing – just like in my vision. There was now a protective shield around Eric and me. I felt powerful energy flow through my body as I became something new. I floated in the air blinding everyone with the light.

I magically changed into a white simple yet elegant dress and a small gold pendent necklace that was shape like a halo. After my change I floated back down and walked to Cindy, Cindy was terrified of what I had just become – I'm not even sure what I am. "Cindy," My voice echo but I paid no mind to it.

"Cindy, we love you and we want you back. Come back to us." I ran my hand through her dark hair and her eyes began to change. "Mommy, what are you?" She was so amazed as if she was talking to an angel – wait did I just become an angel?

"I'm not sure but I think I became this to help you and your father. Please come back so we can save him." I said and took her hand in mine. Cindy sighed happily at my touch like she was in peace with herself finally, "They do love me. They love me." She said and fell into my arms crying. I floated in the air with her in my arms and when I came down, I had a child in my arms once again. I had my Cindy back. She clutch onto the necklace with a smile on her face.

"No!! Giselle bring her back." Felipe roared with anger. I put Cindy down and was happy to see the small child look up at me, "Go to your father." I said and she ran to Eric's side. The she-witch named Giselle started to chant in Latin and a dark cloud appeared once again.

The dark cloud looked like a ghost figure with claw like hands trying to grab Cindy but the shield protecting them wouldn't let the dark cloud in. Giselle forced the figure once more but it wasn't working.

"Your dark magic won't work for you. They are protected by me." I said to her and clear away the dark shadow figure. Felipe was very upset that he lost his right hand, "You failed me! You stupid bitch!" Felipe snapped and went after Giselle. During this time I went to Eric's side and Cindy was holding onto his hand. Eric's blue eyes met with my own, "Sookie, what are you?" He asked in a hush tone.

I took his other hand in mine and push his blond hair back, "Shhh my love, here drink. Maybe my blood has healing powers now." I placed my wrist to his lips and his lips felt colder than before. "No!!" Felipe protested and walked toward us but I blocked him from our circle with my new powers.

"Mommy is daddy going to be okay?" Cindy asked. "Yes sweetie, come on Eric drink." I felt him bit into my wrist and my blood began to fill his mouth. Cindy poked me to show me that he was in fact healing!!

"It's working!!" Cindy cried happily. Eric's wound was all gone and he started to look just regular pale again. I felt our bond become one again and even stronger with my blood flowing through him.

Eric stood tall like the Viking he was, "Lover." He said and kissed me deeply. Cindy tugged at his shirt and he lifted her up in his arms, "Good to have you back." He kissed her on the cheek. This was such a wonderful family moment but I couldn't wait until all of us were back together again.

Eric placed Cindy back down and told her to stay with me, "I have a vampire King to kill." He said and turned to Felipe and gave him a cold glare, boy I'm glad I wasn't him. Eric grabs his sword and went right to Felipe. Felipe the coward he is used Giselle as a shield and Eric's sword met her chest.

"Cindy, cover your eyes." I said t her and put her behind me so she wasn't seeing this. I felt Cindy tug at my dress, "What is it sweetie?" I asked her. She pointed up, "Your ears, they look funny." She said.

My fingers traced my ears and I felt the pointiest on them, was I a full fairy now like my great-grand father and cousins? If I was why weren't Eric and Felipe going crazy for my blood.

We heard banging behind the metal doors and with one last bang in came Bill, Pam and Chris – you have no idea how relieved I was to see them alive. Eric held his hand at a halt for them to not interfere with this fight. They did as told and stood to the side as their Sheriff fought against their King.

I took this opportunity to go to them and hand Cindy over to Pam, "Sookie my friend why are you glowing and dress in that?" Pam asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know this must be my new powers or something." I replied back. Cindy was so happy to see her family alive and well and they were happy to see her back to her normal self.

We then drew our attention to the fight between Eric and Felipe. They were circling each other with a weapon in each of their hands, "This is for Sophie-Ann!" Eric roared and went charging to Felipe. Their swords clashed together, punches being thrown and kicks. Eric wasn't giving up until he was dead. And it seem Eric was stronger, must be from my blood. Felipe looked exhausted but he wasn't going to give up either. Felipe knocked Eric's sword out of his hand and now Eric was weaponless.

He upper cut Eric and sent him flying, we all gasped but didn't do anything because Eric had to win this on his own. Felipe grabbed Eric's sword and swung it around walking to Eric. Pam tried to go to Eric's aid but Bill held her back, "No, he needs to win this." Bill said.

Eric got up but Felipe knocked him down once more and he dryly laughed, "Looks like I defeated the great Eric Northman. Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of them." He sneered and raised the sword above Eric's head. Eric quickly went to his pocket and stake Felipe in the chest. Felipe gasped and the sword fell to the floor, he held onto the stake in his chest and Eric dig the stake deeper into his chest.

"Looks like I win," Eric said and punches him one last time. Felipe fell to the floor and he was gone forever, we were now safe. Eric stood tall over his dead body and was breathing heavily – force of habit. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, I was beyond happy – everyone was safe. "Oh Eric we did it, we did it!!" I shouted with glee.

The vampires Pam, Bill and Chris slowly walked to Eric and went down on one knee to show Eric respect, "Your majesty." They all said and bowed their heads. Yes they were right - Daniel was killed by Felipe and then Eric killed Felipe, so Eric took the rightful place as King.

Eric was now the _King._

* * *

**AN**: Finally!! The fight is over and Felipe and Victor are dead!!! Eric is now King! What do you think about that? Cindy is back to the sweet loving child she was and that evil witch Giselle is dead as well. But what is Sookie? Will we ever find out? Well I know what she is lol…you will find out soon enough!! Thanks for reading, please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

**AN: **Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait but I was in the process of finding a new beta-reader which I did and she's awesome and then got caught up with work. I was also working on another fan fic of Sookie and Eric…it seems I am addicted to these two lol. I know you are itching to know what Sookie became and what Eric will have to face as the new King.

I like to thank my new beta-reader **Christina86 **for doing a great job! Without her my stories will be one big mess lol.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15**: Decisions

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe it I was now _King_. At first I wanted this but when I got to know Daniel and knew he would be a better fit than Felipe, I gave up on that dream. Now here I was standing over Felipe's dead body as the new King. The war was finally over and I had Cindy back, which was my main goal. I stared at my lover as she became something that worried me. I have an idea of what she became but I want to check with Niall first.

I was relieved to see that Pam, Bill and Chris made it through – now it was time to see if the rest did as well. We all left the dark room together and went to see the damages outside. As we came out I saw Maya come running toward us, "Tell me it isn't true, is Daniel alright?" She sadly asked but already knew the answer. "You already know." I said to her.

She broke down crying and my lover went to comfort her. I felt bad for her since she loved him and he was her maker. She was blaming herself for his death because she wasn't there to protect him. "No it's not your fault. He wouldn't have wanted you to risk your life for him; Daniel knew what he was doing." My lover said to her.

I kneeled down and placed my hand on Maya's shoulder in a comforting manner, "You are now under my protection. I owe it to Daniel, he was a great vampire." She was grateful for my offering and thanked me.

I was still in disbelief that I was King now. I wondered what changes I would face and who would take my place as Sheriff of Area 5. (**AN**: I forgot if the King/Queen is still the sheriff of their area.) I would like it to be Pam to be the one to take over the area but she needs to be by my side even more so now since I was King.

Sookie took my hand in hers and Cindy took the other, what would this mean for them Erika and Mattias? Never in the vampire history has a vampire King and/or Queen, had a human by their side and made a life with them. For now I would just enjoy this moment and figure out the details later.

We went out to the woods and walked through the battlefield so we could see who was injured or dead. I knew my lover was nervous about her witch friend and the werewolf and Chris was nervous about his own witch.

I could feel that the sun would be rising in about an hour and we had to gather all the injured vampires and hide them somewhere safe. The ones that worked for Felipe would meet the sun, I know it's cruel but I'm vampire and as the new King I don't want any of his followers.

"Sookie! Sookie!" We all turned to the direction of the voice. Sookie waited to see who it was and there she was the witch, Amelia. The two women jumped into each other's arms and cried happy tears, "I'm so happy you're alive!" They both said.

"Aunt Amelia!" Cindy shouted happily and went into her aunt's arms. "Oh Cindy, I missed you so much." She embraced her tightly. Soon Amelia was followed by Daniella and she jumped into Chris' arms.

I stood on top of a tree stump and shouted to get everyone's attention. Once everyone quiet down I began to speak, "Felipe De Castro is dead and sadly Daniel met the same fate as well. I am now your new King," I paused incase anyone was going to applauded and cheer and they did.

I continued once everyone calmed down, "Everyone who isn't injure and are able to move I want you to gather all injure vampires and conceal them inside the mansion. We don't have much time so we must hurry." I said and everyone began checking each and every vampire.

"One more thing: if you see any of Felipe's followers I want them tied to a tree and to meet the sun. If they are a were or a witch save them for me." I ordered. I felt my lover take my hand in hers. She looked up into my eyes and I back at hers, she looked even more beautiful in her white gown, she had this certain glow about her. I noticed her ears were pointy like a fairy – _oh no._

"Lover, you still have no idea what you are?" I asked her once more, maybe she figured it out on her own. She shook her head, "No but I'm glad I became_ this_ because I was able to save you. And you didn't want me to be here, I was right along." She teased and pokes my chest. If she was a fairy then why am I not drawn to her blood like the other fairies I have met in the past?

I wrapped my arms around her waist, brought her closer to me and kissed her forehead. I looked down into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "Teasing a King is not a smart thing to do. Perhaps you need to be punished to learn a lesson." I teased as I inhale her scent, it was different.

She had a playful smile on her angelic face, "Hmm then I guess I'm going to be punished a lot by the King himself. I kind of like this new gig of yours. Oh do I get a pony?" She giggled.

"Darling, I would give you the world if I could." I softly kissed my Queen's lips, yes I was going to break some rules and make Sookie my queen. I don't care if she is a fairy or not. We were already pledge to each other and she was my human, no other vampire could have her now.

I told Sookie to take Cindy back inside the mansion; the child has seen enough deaths in her small life. I didn't want her to see any more when we kill off Felipe's army. My lover did just that and took her back inside.

The survivors of Felipe's court were left for me to kill. The vampires were tied with silver chains to trees just like I asked. The weres and witches I simply just snapped their necks. They pleaded of course but I couldn't take the chances. They may revenge Felipe's death and come after me and try to harm my family – I couldn't have that.

Everyone was now safely inside the mansion. The werewolves were kind enough to buy some True Bloods for the injured vampires. I was grateful for their kindness and told the pack leader which was Alcide that we are in their debt. Alcide was slightly injured, he had a few cuts but he would heal. He was a brave and strong werewolf, even though I didn't like him very much.

We all did well in this war and I was proud of each and every one of them. Every vampire out there would know of this take over and wouldn't dare to go against my army and myself. Looks like I'll be King for a long time.

We had no choice but to spend the morning and afternoon in Felipe's home. I want to burn this place to the ground; I didn't want to live here. And I knew Sookie wouldn't want to live here either, it was too far from Bon Temps. I'd adjust my home, add more security. And think of ways to convince Sookie to finally live with me.

Sookie didn't like the idea of spending the night here but she couldn't argue like she usually does. We looked through each room because we couldn't find one with a bed since this was a vampire home and they slept in coffins. We finally found one that was big enough for the three of us to share. Cindy was in my arms she soon drifted off to sleep as I placed her on the bed and covered her up. _Poor thing went through a lot._

My lover was in the bathroom taking care of her human needs. I removed my shoes and jeans, I was beat. In over my 1,000 years of living I never felt so exhausted. To my surprise when she returned she was no longer magical, but her old self again.

She looked confused on her sudden change, "I don't know what happened. You think it's just a temporary thing? Like I only turn into it when someone is in danger?" She asked I honestly did not know what to tell her because I had no clue.

"I don't know lover, once we get home we'll call your great-grand father and see if he knows anything." I pulled the covers down for her and she crawl into bed. "Yeah maybe he would know. *Yawn* I'm so sleepily." She rubbed her eyes like a small child and soon she drifted off to sleep as well. I went on the other side of the King size bed and fell asleep.

_**SPOV**_

I woke up to Cindy saying my name over and over again. I rolled over on my side to ignore her because I was tired but that didn't stop her. "Mommy, I need the bathroom and this place scares me." She softly whined into my ear. Now I really had to get up, I couldn't let her pee on herself. I got up like a zombie and we went to the bathroom. She did her business and we went back to bed.

I glanced at the time realizing we slept most of the day, being with a vampire you start to develop their sleeping habits. I got comfy in bed once more and, "Mommy, I wanna go home." Cindy said and then she said she missed her little brother and sister. She must not be tired any more. "Me too sweetie, hopefully we'll see them later tonight." I said with a yawn and closed my eyes so she would get the message that mommy was tired.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She said. I mentally cursed at Eric for being dead in his sleep and not being able to tend to her. Then again that's how it always is even with a regular non-supernatural couple. The kid wakes up and who tends to the kid – the mother and the father just sleeps and sleeps.

"Honey, we'll eat when we go home. There is probably no food here. Now sleep, we can't go anywhere until daddy wakes up." I rubbed her back in a soothing matter hoping it would help her sleep again and it did.

Eric's voice was disturbing my sleep now, "Lover wake up its time to go." He said and kept shaking me. I groaned softly and turned over. After a couple more tries I was finally getting out of bed. When we left the mansion there were several limos waiting for us.

Eric, Cindy and I got in the first limo and started making our way back to Bon Temps. As we drove away everyone had moved out of the mansion; Eric sent a quick text to whomever and the place exploded. He wasn't kidding when he told me that he was going to burn it to the ground.

The car ride was pretty quiet. Eric was on his Blackberry and Cindy was looking out the window. "Lover, I want you to call Niall tonight. We need to know what you changed into that night on the battlefield." Eric said while checking his phone. "Tell him to be at your house by midnight. I have a meeting I must attend once I drop you and Cindy off." Eric was all about business now but that's how he always was.

He got my attention, "What is the meeting about? Don't I need to be there?" I asked him. He shook his head no, "Just want to run some things by everyone in the area about my new position as King. And I need to find my replacement." He answered.

"Wouldn't Pam take over?" I thought she would if Eric ever became King. He put his phone away and combs his fingers through Cindy's hair as looked out the window. "Look daddy, a baby cow with its mommy." She pointed out the cows on a farm. She then asked Eric if she could start her own farm, "Sweetie, having a farm is a lot of work." I answered for Eric. She pouted and kept on whining about it, "Cindy." Eric said in a warning tone and she stopped.

Once that was over with Eric then answered my question, "No, I want her by my side the same as Victor was for Felipe and Andre was for Sophie-Ann. Possibly Chris and Bill can run the area together." He was thinking out loud.

I nodded my head and asked him about Fangtasia. "I will still run Fangtasia, I'm just not sure how. Perhaps Pam can run it without my help and I can visit once in a while since the tourist come to see me." He was so full of himself but it was true they all came to see the 1,000 year old Viking.

He leaned in closer toward me and took my hand in his – _uh oh it was serious time_, "Lover, I plan on expanding my home and I want you and the children to live with me. As King I have to live in a protective house and as my Queen you will need too as well." I saw this coming but I didn't see the Queen part. I thought since I was human I couldn't become his Queen, only vampires could be Kings and Queens.

"But Eric I love my home it has been in my family forever and…" He places his finger on my lips to shush me. He knew it annoyed me when he did that. "We aren't selling the house. Your witch friend still lives there and she is getting serious with the werewolf maybe it could be their home when they start their own family." He suggested.

I didn't really love that idea because it's a Stackhouse home not a Dawson. Eric could tell from the bond that I wasn't too happy, "Just think about it." He said and the rest of the ride was in silence.

I tried to think about it but I loved the house too much to just leave it. I always dreamed of raising my kids in the same house I was raised in. It was a happy home and full of happy memories aside from when I found Gran's dead body and a few other unhappy memories. I really need to think about this.

We arrived at the house and I missed it so much, I felt like I was never going to see it again. How could I ever leave this place? It's the perfect home to raise children in but my children aren't just regular kids their father is a 1,000 vampire King. I have to think about my babies and their well being, Eric's home is safer for them. It's safer for all of us.

Eric got out of the car first and held his hand for me to take. I got out of the car with his help and Cindy hopped out and ran to the house. I looked at the house and then I looked at Eric, "I'll move in with you." I caught him off guard which is rare thing to do with Eric.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Yes it's safer for the children and us if we live with you." I said. He had the biggest smile on his face. He had always asked me to move in with him but I always refused.

The limo that had Amelia and Daniella pulled up the driveway as well. The limo behind had the vampires – Pam, Bill and Chris who were going with Eric to his meeting in Fangtasia. The werewolves had their own limo as well but they went another way since this was a vampire meeting. We said our goodbyes to the vampires and us ladies and little girl went inside the house.

We went inside the house and we were starving so we decided to cook a nice big meal. Daniella was baking a chocolate cake with Cindy's help and Amelia was preparing rice and biscuits. While I was making fried steak with mash potatoes and gravy. We all were in such a good probably because we all lived through the war and we won. While the girls were setting up the table I took the time to call my great-grand father.

I took out the card he gave me with his information and dialed the number. He picked up the phone and I didn't even get a chance to speak, "You have questions of what happen to you last night. I will come tonight to discuss this with you and your vampire. I will bring the children as well." He went straight to the point, not even a hello.

"Tell your vampire, congratulations on becoming King." Eric and Niall didn't see eye to eye but Niall knows that Eric loves me and will do anything for me. We said our goodbyes and I was excited to see Erika and Mattias. I haven't seen them in weeks. I returned to the dining room and we all began to eat. The food was so delicious that we didn't even talk during dinner.

After dinner we had the delicious chocolate cake that Daniella and Cindy made. I felt like I gained ten pounds from tonight's big feast. When Cindy was done with her dinner she asked if she could be excused to watch TV upstairs in her room. "Sure honey just put your plate in the sink." I said and she did and went up to her room.

Amelia waited till she was gone; once she heard the door shut she started talking, "So Sookie, how do you feel about Eric being King?" She quietly asked because she knew Cindy had great hearing.

I moved pieces of the cake around on my plate not sure how to answer that question, "I'm happy for him but I'm also scared for him and for us, all of us." I have seen a lot of things go down in the vampire world so of course I was worried. Other vampires can come and try to take over by killing us all. "I kind of figure that. Things are going to change." She stated and we agreed with her.

"Do you plan on moving in with him?" Daniella asked the big question. "He wants the children and me to live with him in Shreveport. And I agreed to go." My voice gave away that I wasn't to thrill about this. I tired not to cry, "Oh Sook, don't cry. I'm sure you will love it there." Amelia said to comfort me but the tears came falling down.

I softly laughed myself for crying, "Silly me crying over a house but its not just a house it's so much more than that." Daniella gave me a tissue and I wiped my tears.

"Come on Sookie, your Gran would want you to move on with your life and not always use this house as an excuse of holding back. You have a good man well vampire by your side. Maybe Jason can take the house or maybe me." Amelia said and coincidence it was Eric's idea.

Jason wouldn't want to give up our parents' home it was the only thing we had that was apart of them and I didn't want to give up this home because it was my only link to Gran.

I already told Eric I was going to live with him; I just gotta deal with it. What they said was right Gran wouldn't want me to keep using the house as an excuse she would want me to live my own life.

Amelia changed the subject and it turned to a heated topic about our partners. Leave it to Amelia to change the subject to sex. I was a bit shy to tell my stories because I'm not that type of lady to tell what I do behind closed doors.

"Oh I love it when Chris wakes me up after his day time rest and he is already inside me. At first I was a bit s grossed out but I find it such a turn on now." Daniella shared her dirty deeds. If Eric ever did that to me I would slap him.

"Trey does this thing with his tongue in well you know where." Amelia shares her dirty deeds. I didn't want to know this I see these two men almost every day.

"Come on Sookie it's your turn, share. We told you ours." Amelia and Daniella kept pushing me to tell. I was keeping my mouth shut though. "No I think Eric prefers if I didn't tell my girlfriends our privacy. We are an old fashion couple." I said.

Amelia scoff, "Come on it's not like I never heard you two going at it. You two make so much noise. Daniella this one time I walked in on them having a little fun in the kitchen and he was," I threw a pillow at Amelia's face, "Shut up!" I was so red in the face.

"No you shut up!" She threw the pillow right back at me. And we were now having a big pillow fight. We were hitting each other so hard that feathers began to fill the room. I was covering Amelia's face with a pillow and she was struggling to break free, she then tickled the sides of my stomach and I let go. Daniella pinched my arm hard and now she was covering my face with the pillow, they were teaming up against me. I was laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

Someone cleared their throat, "You think you can set my great-grand daughter free." We all stopped and there stood my great-grand father by the living room entrance. We were all dying from embarrassment because Niall caught us acting like teenage girls at a slumber party. The girls got up right away and let me go. I sat up and fix myself because my hair was a mess as were my clothes as well.

"Claudine." Niall said and my cousin appeared with my children in some sort of magical carriage. I kindly asked Daniella if she could go get Cindy for me. I went over to the carriage and looked down at my babies, their blond hair was a bit longer and they were bigger too. I guess time went by a little faster in the fairy world.

Mattias opened up his eyes first and it was like staring into Eric's. It still amazed me how Mattias was a spitting image of his father; he was going to break a lot of hearts when he got older. Which he will hopefully not do but I'll worry about that when the time comes.

Erika opened up her eyes next and I think she smiled at me, oh my little princess. "Thank you, Claudine for taking such good care of them." I hugged her tightly. "It was my pleasure. I can't wait to have my own someday." She said.

Cindy came running down the stairs and went right to the carriage, "Aw they got so big! Do you think they remember us?" She asked me. "Of course sweetie, we're family." I replied.

I wanted to hold them both but it was a bit difficult now since they were bigger. Amelia helped by taking Erika and I took Mattias. We sat on the couch and Amelia put Erika in my arms as I shifted Mattias over a bit. Cindy sat by my side and kissed their blond heads.

I couldn't help the tears that fell because everything was just perfect, Cindy was back to normal, the twins are here, Eric was King – it was just all perfect. "Mommy, are you sad?" Cindy asked me. "No I'm happy, these are happy tears." I replied and she wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks with a napkin.

"Sookie, where is your vampire?" Niall asked me as he took a seat on the couch. "Oh he's having a meeting about his new position as King. He should be home shortly." I said not even looking at him because I couldn't take my eyes off my babies.

He made some sort of humph sound and with his hand called Claudine to him, "Claudine, take the children up to their room. I need a moment alone with Sookie." Niall said and Claudine went to do what she was told.

Amelia took Mattias while Claudine took Erika, "Come on Cindy, let's go watch a movie." Daniella said and they all went up Once we were alone I asked my great-grand father what was wrong, there must be something wrong since he sent everyone away and couldn't wait for Eric to get here.

"Sookie, I can't wait until Eric gets here because what you became is very serious and important. Sookie dear, you are now a fairy princess and I believe you're an angel as well. And," I cut him off by asking him what I was again, "I'm a what?" I was in total shock its not every day you find out you are a fairy princess and an angel.

Before Niall had a chance to tell me more Eric walked through the front door. My great-grand father and Eric just nodded at one another and Eric kissed my forehead then sat next to me on the couch. I know Eric felt through the bond that I was on edge and asked Niall what he said to me that has me like this.

"I just informed her that she is now a fairy princess and some sort of healing angel. This is why she was able to heal you during the battle. Her blood has healing powers. I'm still trying to figure out what this means – the angel part. However the fairy princess means that when I die she will have to take my place in the Fairy realm." He said.

Once I collected my thoughts I asked him, "Niall, what would this mean for Eric well for a lot us? He's King now and he needs a Queen by his side – the Queen being me."

Niall's eyes soften up a bit as he looked into mine, "Yes this is where it gets complicated. Vampire, Sookie can't be your Queen. Her place is with the fairies." Eric rose up from the couch and began pacing back and forth angrily. I could tell he felt like kicking or punching something but he didn't because he knew I would get mad if he broke anything in my house.

His hands on his hips shaking his head back and forth in disapproval of what Niall told us. I went to Eric and gently placed my hand on his shoulder and hugged him from behind. I kept telling him _it was okay_, _we'll figure something out_. "What does this mean for the children?" Eric finally spoke but his voice was full of venom.

Niall rose from the couch as well and I stood between the two men. There won't be any fighting of any kind in this house. "Look vampire, I can tell that you are upset and believe me I don't want this for Sookie either but what's done is done. You always knew she had fairy blood in her and that one day this could possibly happen even more so since you found out she was my great-grand daughter. The only good news I can think of is that now Sookie can live longer without you turning her!" Niall must have known that turning me to a vampire was an option.

"Now sadly there are children involved in this so it makes things more complicated. You two will need to figure out what happens to them, do they stay with Eric here or go with Sookie?" The news wasn't getting any better.

I sat myself back down again and started to cry. Eric sat with me and held me in his arms as I cried. Just when things fall in to place and it's perfect, something always has to go wrong – the story of my life. I could never catch a break. Don't I deserve to be happy for once?

"There has to be a way around this. I just can't separate the children and I won't leave Eric. I love him." I said with a firm tone so Niall knew I wasn't playing. "I'm trying to fix this Sookie. I don't want to make you miserable for the rest of your life. Believe me I will find a way." Niall promised.

Niall then said he must go now and called Claudine to come down. She stood by him and asked, "Does she know?" Niall answered with a nod and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry; we are trying to figure out a way to get you out of this." She gently whispers in my ear. Niall said his good byes and told me that he will find a way.

Eric walked them out because he wanted to discuss some things with Niall. I didn't want to talk about this any more so I went upstairs to the nursery. All I wanted to do at this moment was be with my children.

_**EPOV**_

I went out back with Niall and Claudine. I used my vampire hearing to make sure Sookie was at a far distance to not hear what I was about to ask the two fairies. She was upstairs with the children so this was my chance to get things straight. "Now that Sookie isn't here, there is no way around this, is there?" I can tell when someone is lying to me.

Niall sighed, "Can't hide anything from you vampires. It's your own fault you know that right? A vampire and a fairy falling in love is forbidden – yes she is part fairy but she is still fairy. You of all people should have known that." Niall was clearly upset with the both of us for being fools and falling in love. He was right, the minute I found out Sookie was part fairy I should have stayed away but I love her too much to just let her go. I didn't care that fairies and vampires weren't supposed to be together.

"I had a feeling Sookie turned to a fairy that night. I just wasn't so sure because usually we vampires go crazy for the fairy blood." I pointed out. "She is able to control the smell of her blood just like I do." He said.

"You know I will fight to make her my Queen." I said to him. "Yes I am aware of that; I've known you too long Northman. You always fight to get what you want and to make things worse is the fact that you two are wed under vampire law." Niall said.

I noticed Sookie's fairy cousin Claudine rolling her eyes at us two. She stepped between the two of us and said, "We should only worry about making Sookie happy. You two need to quit bickering and try to find a way to help Sookie in this situation. That's what matters not what you two want; it's what Sookie wants."

What she said was true, it didn't matter what Niall or I wanted – it was what Sookie wants, even if it meant letting her go forever.

* * *

**AN**: Oh no! What is going to happen to our vampire and now fairy princess? Who will the children stay with – Sookie or Eric? I decided to take a different turn in the Sookie Stackhouse world and make it so that vampires and fairies aren't meant to be together and is forbidden. Besides forbidden love is hot lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come!

Please leave a review ;-)


	16. Chapter 16: Normal

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now I see there is some confusion between the whole fairy Niall and Sookie thing. Well I'm sorry but I forgot some stuff from the Sookie books. I read all these books 1-8 back to back so some things are fuzzy. The only things I remembered are the Eric and Sookie parts lol. Since this is my story I figure I can do whatever I want with it and come up with stuff and play with it. And yes these two will end up together come on I'm a Sookie and Eric fan of course I'm gonna have them end up together. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. And my gosh I forgot what Chris's girlfriend name was I called her Daniella instead of her real name Daisy. I had to re-read my first story when we first met her and I was like oh crap! Lol

As always I love to thank my beta-reader, Christina86 for doing a great job and helping me with my stories. Thanks girl you rock!

Now one with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Normal**

_**SPOV**_

Two weeks has passed since the big battle against Felipe De Castro. Two weeks and still no word from Niall about my new-self. I knew I wasn't going to become the Princess tomorrow or next month but I still wanted to know what was going to happen to me in the future. Two weeks of Eric being King being very busy, so busy we hardly saw him at home. Well my old home until we move to Eric's.

Tonight I was home alone with the kids. Amelia was out with Trey spending the night with him. Having three kids in the house kind of ruins the mood if you're trying to get lucky. I felt like a normal mom tonight, Cindy was watching TV and having a snack a healthy snack that is, the twins were upstairs sleeping and I was folding laundry. It felt kind of nice doing normal mom stuff and not trying to fight for our lives.

I was in the middle of folding a blanket when the baby monitor went off, Erika was crying. I put the blanket down and took a bottle upstairs. I picked her up and fed her as I was rocking her back and forth. "There, is my little princess happy?" I said to her as I patted her back softly to burp her. Once she was satisfied and let out some gas, she went right back to sleep in my arms so I placed her back in her crib. I checked on Mattias before leaving the nursery and he was sound asleep, he's my good boy.

I sighed as I closed the nursery door, I wish Eric was here. I felt so alone without him and from the bond I could feel how stressed out he was. He tried to close it a couple of times but since he is under a lot of pressure he lost the focus and I will feel what he was feeling. Last I know he was coming back to Louisiana tonight, he had to go to Nevada to take care of Felipe's business there. Eric wanted no part of his business so he was working deals on how to get rid of it.

I checked up on Cindy who was currently watching _Hannah Montana, _Eric brought her the DVDs since she loves the show so much. Cindy looked my way with hopeful eyes, "Is daddy coming home tonight?" She asked me this every night.

I sat on the couch and she went on my lap. I played with her long light brown hair, "I don't think so honey. Maybe tomorrow." I replied. She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Aw, daddy has been away for too long." She complained.

Tomorrow was Cindy's first day back in school after the whole brainwashing incident and becoming evil. Eric thought it was best for her to have some time to herself before throwing her back into school. I agreed with him

"Are you excited about going back to school?" I tried to change the subject. She nodded, "Yeah I guess so," She picked up her head and looked up at me, "Since daddy's a King that would make me a Princess. Then why do I gotta go to school?" She questioned.

I smiled at her cuteness, "Because silly we don't live in a fairy tale world." That was a lie because back then when life was simple and easy, vampires were just scary stories and movies. Once they came out of the coffin things changed. Then when the vampires came out every other supernatural began popping out as well.

"You still need to get your education." I said to her. She hopped off my leg and stomped her foot like the small child she was, "No fair! Ariel didn't go to school and neither did Jasmine and all the other Disney Princesses." She argued back.

I couldn't help but laugh at her argument; she really believed that if you were some type of royalty that you didn't go to school. I told her that real princesses and princes do go to school but they get private tutors or go to fancy schools. Her lips made an O shape as she understood what I told her. "I heard great-great grandpa tell you that you're a fairy princess. Is that like Tinkerbelle?" She asked.

I always forgot that Cindy was half vampire and that she had such good hearing. "No not like Tinkerbelle. And yes I am a fairy Princess now but being a fairy Princess and a vampire King is not safe." She needed to know the truth; we can't keep her in the dark forever.

I reminded her the dangers her real father faced as a vampire Sheriff in New York. And that not everything would have a happy ending like the Disney movies. "Now I don't want you to be scared but you're a big girl and you should know this stuff." I took her in my arms and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for telling me mommy." She said.

Her eyes grew soft and worried like, "Is daddy gonna get hurt like my real daddy?" She sadly asked. I combed my fingers through her hair once more, "I hope not, I really hope not." I really hope Eric didn't meet the same fate as Cindy's real father.

Cindy picked up on her head from my shoulder fast, she sensed something. I too felt something, it was Eric – he was nearby! We both ran to the front door, opened it and there stood the Viking King.

Cindy jumped into his arms and gave him a great big hug, "Daddy you're back!" She squealed in delight. Eric gave me a quick peck on the lips but I knew there was more to come with that peck and I was looking forward to it.

We went inside the house and Eric placed Cindy on the sofa, "Shouldn't you be in bed young lady." He said to her. I looked at the time on the cable box, it was almost midnight. "I didn't realized its pass her bedtime. Come on Cindy time for bed." I said to her as I waited for her by the stairs. She groaned, "Aw, I wanna spend time with daddy." She whined.

"I'll take you to bed and read you a story. Come on lets go." Eric said as Cindy went with him to her room. That little girl loves Eric so much, so much she sometimes only listens to him. When she first met Eric she was scared of him and clung onto me, now she's Eric's shadow.

I continued folding the clothes while Eric put Cindy to bed. This was nice, the husband coming home from a long day at work, the wife folding the clothes, the babies are sleeping and the father is putting the oldest to bed. I was really enjoying how normal things were being tonight.

I sometimes day dream about all of us being normal: I didn't read minds, Eric wasn't a 1,000 year old vampire, my kids weren't half vampires, Amelia wasn't a witch etc. Things would be much simpler but the word simple and Sookie Stackhouse don't mesh well together.

I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and soft kiss on my neck. I happily sigh as he kept kissing my neck, "Anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely delicious folding clothes?" He purred into my ear. "Don't distract me, I'm busy." I said playfully. He turned me around to his beautiful face.

He nuzzled his head onto my neck and inhaled deeply, "I missed you." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in closer and our lips met for a soft kiss. "I missed you too." I said to him after our gentle kiss.

He then leaned his forehead against mine after our kiss, "The kids are sound asleep and I'd like to take my lover upstairs and ravage that body of hers." His eyes were full of hunger and not for blood.

"Well what you waiting for." And with that he picked me up bridal style and flew us to the bedroom. He closed the door quickly in his vampire speed and laid me gently on the bed.

He kicked his shoes off and removed his shirt and was left in his black wife beater. I never liked that name for the shirt but Eric made it look good. He slowly crawled over me like a lion would do to their prey and attacked my lips. He removed my shorts and shirt. I was now left in white lacey bra and underwear.

He grins, "You look so innocent in all white." He kissed my neck and nibble on it softly, I felt his fangs glide against my skin.

Eric removed his pants while I removed his white beater, our lips never breaking apart. My hands ran down his cold washboard abs, god he was beautiful. He used his vampire speed to lay us back down on the bed again; he yanked my underwear off and bra next. He stared at me with so much love in those blue eyes of his, "All mine." He said.

His lips traveled down to my stomach and then up to my chest, he repeated this couple of times. Eric was really savoring every inch of me, "So beautiful." He mumbles against my breast.

Eric and I hadn't made love in a while; there were many reasons why we hadn't been intimate in some time. I was itching to have him inside me already and I was tired of all the teasing he was doing. "Eric, I want you in me now." I softly pleaded as I got up to remove his boxers. He was as always ready for action.

I laid myself back down on the bed waiting for him to be inside me but he was smirking at me instead. His hands roamed my body, "Soon lover. I want to enjoy this a little longer." He huskily said and nibble on my right breast as his cold hands travel down to my center.

I moan softly as he inserted two of his fingers inside me, I love how cold his fingers were and when they made contact with my warm-wet folds it was amazing. My panting grew heavy as he thrust in and out of me and making little circles around my clit. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming or else the kids would wake up.

I held onto the bed sheets for dear life as I felt myself cumming, this vampire of mine was a sex god. I shook and moaned softly as I came, oh god that was amazing and it was just the beginning.

"Time to give you want you want." He smirked as he positioned himself at my center. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist to bring him closer to me.

Our lips met as he filled me up with his gracious plenty and I moaned into the kiss. God did I miss our love making. Eric leaned his forehead against mine and my nails dug into his back as he thrust in and out of me. He started off slow so I could get used to him and open up more for him. Once he felt I was fully ready he lifted himself up on his palms and began to thrust harder and faster into me.

My body began to ache a bit since its been a while but like hell was I going to tell him to stop or to slow down. I met him thrust for thrust my nails running down his chest leaving little red marks. "Bite me." I gave him my neck and his fangs came down.

In vampire speed he bit into my neck and began drinking my blood. My hand grabbed onto his hair as he drank from me. As he was drinking he began to thrust faster, I thought he was going to break me.

He licked the wound and kissed me with his bloody lips, "So delicious like always." He said against my lips. I wanted to be in control now and I knew Eric loved it when I did. I pushed him onto his back and straddle his waist.

He looked up at me with hungry eyes and his hand went behind to bring me down to his lips for a long hard kiss. While we were kissing I positioned myself on him and slowly let him slip into me. Eric hissed in to the kiss as we made contact once more and his hands grabbed my ass.

I began to move my hips and rode him just the way he liked it, slow at first so he could feel himself fully inside me and then picked up the pace. His hands were now grabbing my breast, pinching my nipples then his mouth began to devour them.

I picked up the pace the room was filled with the smacking sound of sex. Eric's fingers rubbed my clit as I ground into him causing me to be over the edge. "Come on lover, that's my girl." He said as I grind harder and faster.

He lifted himself and held me in his arms as I continued to make love to him. My body was shaking indicating that I was about to cum again and I felt Eric ready to release himself as well. With one final thrust we both came together. Eric fell back onto the bed and I on top of him. I was panting and sweaty. His cold body felt so nice after our love making, it helped cool me off.

"That was amazing as always." I said breathlessly. He brushed the hair that was sticking to my face off, "Yes it was." He kissed the top of my head. I was very tired at this point; I had such a long day. Eric's fingers traced my back up and down.

I felt from our bond he had something on his mind. I looked up at him, "What's wrong?" I asked. He lifted up my chin to give me a peck on the lips and said, "Lover, I want to marry you under your human laws." I wasn't expecting that he would propose to me and all but with everything that has happened our wedding had been delayed. I sat up and thought about what he just said, "Where is this coming from?" I asked.

He took my hand that had the engagement ring and ran his thumb over the diamond, "No reason I just want to marry you. This way we are married in both worlds, in mine and in yours. I know women dream of having their fairy tale wedding and you deserve to have yours." He said.

I kissed him because he was just too sweet I was the only one who got to see his sweet side. I placed my hand on his beautiful face and looked at him; "Oh Eric, I love you." I said. "I love you too lover." And we made love again.

After our second love making session we discussed wedding plans. I took out a pen and notepad so we could write our ideas down. He said that his… well now our house was under construction and once its done we could get married there, it should be done in about two weeks. We would of course get married at night that way he could be there and not burst into flames along with our vampire guest.

We started our guest list as well; we wanted to keep it small and only inviting people that were involved in our lives. The main ones being: Jason, Sam, Tara, JB, Amelia, Bill, Pam, Chris, Daisy, Maya, Alcide, Niall, Claudine, Claude, Trey, Hoyt, and the rest of the town because lets face it when you grow up in a small town you pretty much know every one in it.

"Are you sure you want to invite all these people?" Eric asked as he looked at the list. I nodded my head, "Yes, my Gran would want me too to be polite. Even if half the people on the list won't show up because I'm marrying you, some things just won't ever change." I said. I couldn't believe that people were still iffy about the vampires coming out and they still don't accept them in our world.

I became sad as I thought about my Gran not being there I became even sadder because my parents wouldn't be there to see their only daughter get married. My dad wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle and my mom and Gran wouldn't be there when I pick out my wedding gown and help me find something blue and old.

A single tear fell onto the notepad as Eric wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and told him how much I missed them. He just sat and listened, which Eric was very good at. "What do you think your Gran would say about me?" He asked.

I softly laughed because I can picture Gran's face if she ever met Eric, "She would think you're very handsome and probably giggle at every word you said to her. My Gran was so sweet, she had an open mind like me she wasn't scared when you vampires came out the coffin. She was so eager to meet one of you." I was gonna say she welcomed Bill with open arms but Eric wouldn't want to hear about Bill.

We talked more about my parents and Gran but during the talk I let out a huge yawn. Eric took the notepad from me and placed it on the nightstand. "Come on its time to sleep." He scooted over and made himself comfy. I looked at the time noticing it was almost dawn, wow. "I'll be right back. I just wanna check on the children before I pass out." I kissed him and got out of bed.

I put on my red silk robe and checked each one of them to make sure they were sound asleep and they were. I went back to the bedroom and put on a nightgown, the kids didn't need to see their mommy naked.

I crawled back into bed with Eric and snuggle into his arms. I told him the kids were sound asleep. Eric kissed my neck and wished me a good night. Eric fell asleep in a matter of seconds; I knew because of how dead his body felt against mine.

Today was a nice normal day with the people I love.

* * *

**AN**: A nice sweet chapter and no drama just them finally planning their wedding. I will sure def let these two get married I can't wait to see what interesting things happen along the way. I don't even know yet lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the nice Eric and Sookie getting it on scene as well lol. Until next time readers! Please leave a review, thanks!


	17. Chapter 17: Countdown to the Wedding

**AN: **Hello readers! Sorry for the long update just didn't know what to write for this chapter and work was a bit hectic. Any who I came up with this chapter for you guys and I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta reader ChrisCourt for helping me as always, she's the best!

* * *

**Chapter 17**: **Countdown to the Wedding**

_**SPOV**_

**Day 7**

The wedding was now a week away and I was going crazy! I had to do most of the work myself because most of the bridal shops were only open during the day time – Eric was so lucky he didn't have to deal with any of this stuff. I wanted to pull out my hair many times but thank god for my wedding planner Roxanna she was a life saver!

Amelia, Daisy, Roxanna and I were on our way to _Lizzy's Bridal Shop_ to try on my wedding dress. I left the kids with Jason – god help him – but it would give Crystal and him some practice whenever they decided to have kids of their own.

When we arrived Lizzy herself greeted us, "Ms. Stackhouse so good to see you." She kissed my cheek and embraced me in a tight hug. Lizzy was in her late forties with a few grey strands in her dark curly hair and a bit on the plump side.

"The dress is all done. Come, its ready for you to try on." She took my hand and led me to the fitting rooms. Before going in I told Amelia and Daisy to not cry when I came out in my wedding dress. I went into the fitting room and stared in awe at my dress, it was so beautiful! I removed my clothes and took the dress off the hanger. I shimmy myself into the dress and called for Lizzy to zip me up.

Lizzy smoothed out the dress and puffed it up for me at the bottom, "Fits perfectly." She said. "Okay here goes nothing." I said and came out from behind the curtain of the fitting room. Daisy and Amelia gasped in awe. I saw they were trying to hold in their tears of happiness for me, "Oh Sookie, the dress it's so beautiful." Amelia choked up.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and the tears came down. The dress was just perfect just like Lizzy said. My wedding dress was off white because who are we kidding I am no virgin; the dress was a tube top corset, princess gown and had little beads of jewelry in the corset area of the dress. The bottom of the dress looked like a bell and I was swinging back and forth like a bell and I was making the ding sound.

I thanked Lizzy for her hard work. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in this dress and really become Mrs. Eric Northman. "How you plan on having your hair?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm I never thought about it. You think I should have it loose or up?" I asked them as I held my hair up and down so they can get the visual. Amelia flipped through magazines of hair-dos in the bridal shop and shows me one, "Up with a pretty crown-veil type of thing like this hair-do, it's gonna look great!" She said. It did look nice in the magazine I decided I would do just that.

I got out of the dress and gave it to Lizzy. Roxanna and I looked around the bridal shop while Amelia and Daisy tried on wedding dresses for fun. "You think Trey will ever propose to me?" Amelia asked as she spun around in a simple wedding gown.

Daisy scoffed and twirled around in the wedding dress she was wearing also a simple wedding gown, "I have been with Chris for much longer and he still hasn't asked me." She said. I softly laughed to myself as the girls began to argue about their relationship.

"Come on girls; get out of the dresses we gotta head to the bakery." I said to them all motherly like. Roxanna and I waited for them by the register. Lizzy put my dress in the dress bag and gave it to me. "Mr. Northman already took care of the expenses." Of course he did. "Thank you."

We left the store and made our way to the bakery that was a few stores down, "I sure hope they are starting to work on the cake." Roxanna said as we walked to the bakery. She was into her Blackberry and making phone calls, "We said we wanted red roses not pink! The wedding is a week away. Make sure you change the order to RED not PINK!" Roxanna shouted and hung up.

I was happy that she was doing all of this for me because I don't think I can handle all this stress on my own. She then made another called, "I told you that the wedding is a week away! We need the flower girl's dress and ring boy's tux all done by the end of the day." She shouted once more.

I was beginning to get worried that nothing would be done in time for the wedding; it was only a week away! Roxanna saw how worried I looked, "Don't worry this happens all the time. I just like to call them to remind them that the wedding is a week away and for them to work faster and harder so everything is done so you have your perfect wedding." She reassured me.

We went to the bakery where they told us everything was set and the cake would be ready for the wedding – that was a relief! Even though most of our guest were vampires and wouldn't get to enjoy it but that means more for us humans, shifters, witches and werewolves – you name it. After the bakery we drove to my new home and went to see the progress of the backyard.

Bobby – Eric's day time assistant – was in charge of watching what everyone did to prepare for the wedding and made sure no funny business was going on. I knew from reading Bobby's mind that he wasn't too pleased that Eric was marrying me but then again what's new, right? Bobby came with the clipboard that Roxanna gave him.

She looked it over and made sure everything was in place, "Good, I see the tables have arrived for the guest and the table for the wedding party as well. Good job." She said to him. The workers were starting to put little light bulbs on the trees and poles that were set up for the wedding so it won't be too dark. The backyard was looking really wonderful.

"_I can't believe she is marrying a fanger. Her grandmother must be rolling in her grave. Those Stackhouse kids were bad from the start. She was always odd even as a child. Poor girl should__ have __married a nice man instead of that monster. I will pray for her. I wonder if the vampire will turn her on their wedding night. She is going to make a beautiful bride__"__._

I shut my eyes tight and tried to push whatever thoughts the workers were throwing out at me out of my head. Amelia noticed me struggling and patted me on the back softly, "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's just their thoughts." I replied as I shut them out of my head.

After we checked up on the backyard we drove to the shop where Cindy's flower girl dress and Hunter's (yes I asked my little cousin to be my ring boy) tuxedo were.

I felt so bad that I had neglected Hunter because of my own family problems but I promised him that I would make more time for him. Recently he has been spending the weekends with us he and Cindy were the best of friends.

Each time Hunter was over, I would pull him to the side for an hour or two to teach him how to keep people out of his head and to know when it was a thought and when the person was speaking out loud. He was in total amazement when he first met Eric because he couldn't read his thoughts. He felt at peace - kind of like how I felt when I first met Bill. And when he couldn't read Cindy's mind either he felt even more at ease, I guess that's why they were best friends.

After all the wedding duties and saying bye to Roxanna, we went to pick up the kids from Jason's. As I was about to knock on the door I could hear Jason begging for Erika (I knew it was her) to stop crying.

I knocked on the door and there stood Jason holding a crying Erika, "Oh thank god Sook! She won't stop crying." He said desperately. I took her from his arms and went inside his place. I saw Cindy was with Crystal watching a movie and Mattias was in his playpen resting.

Jason and Crystal did a pretty good job Erika was just a lot of work. "I did everything for her Sook and she won't stop." Jason said. "Its okay she just has her moments. The only one who can make her stop when she first gets this way is Eric." I said as I rocked her in my arms and fed her.

"It's kind of her way saying she misses her dad but she needs to know that her daddy can't be there during the day. Give her time she will know that Eric can't always be there." I said to him as I was burping Erika. She was quite and started to fall asleep in my arms. "I feel bad for you Sook; it's like you raising them on your own." He said.

I shook my head at his comment, "No I'm not. It's like I'm a normal housewife and when Eric comes home he does his part and gives me a break. He's a good father, Jason." I didn't like when people would tell me Eric wasn't a good father. Cindy got up and said hi to me – now she remembers I was here, "Mommy, can we stay for dinner? Aunt Crystal is making burgers!" She asked with the puppy dog look.

I didn't have time to stay because I had to do some more wedding stuff at home and I wanted to spend time with Eric. Cindy seemed really excited about having burgers so I turned to Jason, "Is it okay if she spends the night? I can't really stay I have to run home and do some more wedding stuff." I asked Jason.

He looked a little unsure, "Di you want the twins to stay too?" He asked. I knew he would rather have Cindy over than the twins, "No just Cindy." I answered. Jason lifted Cindy up in his arms, "Then sure she can stay. I'm gonna make you all the burgers you want and ice cream!" He said happily to her as she squealed in delight. "Hey not too much food I don't want her to have a tummy ache." I said to him.

Jason put her down and she ran to Crystal, "Aunt Crystal, I'm staying!" She said happily and Crystal joined in on her happiness. I think this was the only time I liked Crystal. She was very good with Cindy and the twins. I gathered up the twins' things and Jason helped me to the car. Amelia came out of the car to help strap the twins in their car seats.

I told Cindy to behave and not to give them too much trouble. We drove off and made our way home. The sun was slowly setting so Eric would be up soon. Once the twins were settled into their cribs, I went to organize the seating charts.

This was the hardest part because we have vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, shifters and the normal folks. We had to keep the fairies away from the vampires and the werewolves away from the witches and vampires – it was just one big mess!

I knew Jason would sit with his Hot Shot family – that was done. I made my normal human people like Tara, JB, Hoyt, Holly, and Remy sit altogether. Tara was almost ready to pop so hopefully she would make it to the wedding. "Ugh this is so hard! Why does everybody have to hate each other?" I complained. Daisy and Amelia softly chuckled, "That's what happens when half your guests are supes." Daisy said.

My phone went off and it was a text message alert. It was from Eric: _Sorry lover I don't think I will be able to come over tonight. _I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't make it to our own wedding. King Eric has been too busy lately. I just replied back with a _K._

I then got a text right back from him - _you know I don't like it when you just reply back with one word/letter. _So to grind his gears I replied once again with _K._ Bill and Chris were also busy because they were the new sheriffs of the Area 5 and had to be in every meeting with their King.

I was beyond exhausted and for good reason too because it was already one in the morning. I continue this wedding stuff with Roxanna tomorrow. I changed to pjs, checked up on the twins, called Cindy to wish her good night but she was already sleeping and then went to bed.

I pretty much passed out once my head hit the pillow. I woke up because I had the feeling to pee but as I was moving I felt strong arms wrapped around me – Eric.

I softly smiled and placed my hand over his that rested on my stomach. I looked at the time and it was almost sunrise so he was dead to the world. I carefully removed his arms and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom took care of my business and came back into bed with my vampire. I just laid there studying his beautiful face and how he stills looks exactly the same as the day I met him. I snuggle closer to him and drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

**Day 6**

The next day was pretty much the same – drop the twins off with Crystal while Jason was at work, drive with Amelia and Daisy and to go meet with Roxanna and do more wedding stuff. I was waiting for the actual day so all this craziness could be over with already. After another long crazy day it was nice to know that Eric was free tonight.

Everyone (Pam, Bill, Chris, Daisy, and Amelia) was home and we were gonna have a nice movie night together. It was hard to pick on a movie because everyone wanted something different. I was holding all their choices in my hands as they just all kept arguing with one another. "Enough! I'm gonna pick the movie and y'all gotta shut up and watch it!" I picked the movie and popped it into the DVD player.

The title came on the screen and everyone was surprise that I picked _West Side Story._ Cindy complained that it was too old and looked boring – mind you it was just up to the title of the movie, "I thought the same thing when I was your age. Then Gran showed me and I fell in love with it. Just give it a chance." I said to her as she continued to watch. I snuggle close to Eric as we watched the movie together with our family.

As the movie went on I could tell Cindy liked it and would see her head bop to the music. I was happy to have this nice moment with the people I loved. And I was so glad to spend time with my Viking. "Thanks for spending time with us tonight." I said to Eric. He kissed the top of my head, "Any time, lover." He said.

* * *

**Day 5**

The movers came and were taking everything we boxed up to Eric's. It was still hard to let go of the home that I grew up in but it was time to move on. "Ms. Stackhouse, may I have some water?" One of the movers asked. "Sure." I went to get him a tall glass of ice cold water. I felt bad for them because it was one of the hottest days of the year and they had to work under the hot sun. I made them all a nice fresh homemade ice tea.

I sat on the porch swing as I saw the movers take every thing I had box up out of the house. "Thanks for letting me have the house." I heard Amelia said behind me. She sat next to me on the porch swing, "No problem. You better fill it up with lots of kids!" I teased and her face turned beat red. "Let Trey pop the question to me first then we'll see about babies." She said. I was going to miss living with her; she was so much fun and truly the best friend ever.

"I don't wanna live with a boy I wanna stay here with my best friend." I whined as I leaned my head on her shoulder. We hugged each other like we weren't gonna see each other forever, "I don't wanna live with a boy either. Let's run away together." She laughed.

Later that night I went over to Eric's to unpack some of the stuff and set up in the mansion. I felt like a celebrity living in such a huge place like this. There were six bedrooms in this place – three were for the kids since they would each get their own rooms, the master bedroom for Eric and me, Eric's office, and a guest bedroom (I guess this room was for Pam).

I went out to the backyard and it was beautiful with all the little lights and how the tables were set up for the guests. The dance floor was set up as well in the backyard. The day was almost here.

* * *

**Day 4**

"No I refuse to eat! I need to fit into my dress." I said to Amelia and Daisy. "Sookie, you're fine the way you are. Come on just eat." Daisy said. We were out having dinner just the three of us. I told them I didn't want to go out to eat but they dragged me with them any way. "Sookie, you're being crazy just freaking eat!" Amelia said with frustration in her voice.

"Fine I'll just get a small side salad." I looked through the menu. They both sign with relief and looked at their own menus. I got a small side salad and they both got burgers – damn them! I looked at their burgers with drool coming out of my mouth, it looked so good. Amelia noticed the way I was looking at her burger, "You want a bite?" She asked and waves the burger in my face.

"You are cruel!" I took her burger and took a huge bite out of it. I moaned softly as I chewed and savored each bite I took. I hadn't eaten in almost two days it felt good to eat real food! Amelia called our waiter over, "Hi um we need to order another burger." The waiter looked my way and my face turned red because I'm sure the picture of me devouring the burger wasn't pretty.

He flashed a charming smile, it had to be a cute waiter too, "Sure, no problem. I guess she wanted more than just a salad." The waiter joked. I put the burger down after the waiter left, "I hate you guys." I said to them and they burst out laughing. "Sookie you have a piece of pickle stuck on your chin." Daisy pointed out. I felt even more embarrassed and buried my face behind the napkin as the girls kept on laughing.

* * *

**Day 3**

Roxanna and I were in the backyard setting it up and going over some stuff. We walked down the aisle together, "Okay and you will walk through here – you know the part _here comes the bride la la la_ and then your future hubby will be standing here waiting for you and boom all done." She said. Sounds pretty simple, I hope I remember it on the actual day.

"Who will be walking you down the aisle?" She asked. "Um my brother, he will be the one giving me away." I replied. She checked it off her clipboard, "Okay good. Tomorrow make sure to bring your brother so we can go over this with him as well." She said. "Okay will do. How about Eric? Since he isn't able to be out in the sunlight how will he know what to do." I asked her.

"We will have a rehearsal dinner the night before the big day. Then we will all practice with everyone that is in your party." Sounds good to me. We went over some more stuff and looked through each and every tiny detail in the backyard. "I love it so far! Just like how I wanted it to be." I sighed happily.

While Roxanna continued to make sure everything was ready for the wedding I went inside my new home and unpacked some more. The kids' room was pretty much done all they needed was the kids to actually be in it. Eric got them all new furniture and new toys as well – Cindy is going to love her room the most since she is the oldest she will appreciate it more. Eric got her a huge doll house and new dolls to play with – he spoils her way too much!

I walked around the house so I could become be familiar with it – you never know what could happen. I should ask Eric if there were any trap doors or secret passage ways. I walked into the kitchen and I felt like I walked into a catalog. Eric really out did himself; you would never guess a vampire lived in here.

My phone rang it was Jason, "Hey Jay." I greeted. "Hey Sook, I went to pick up my tux today. I am all ready for your big day." He said. I smiled, "That's great! Thanks again for giving me away." I said. "No problem, you're my baby sis I pretty much had to do it." He teased. I laughed, "Thanks again, see you later tonight when I get the kids. Thanks again for always watching over them." We said our goodbyes.

This week was going rather smoothly as in no odd and scary supernatural stuff – it was a little too quiet. Roxanna pop into the kitchen to inform me everything was set, "Your cake should arrive in the morning of your wedding." She said. "Thanks once again for all your help." I gave her a big hug.

* * *

**Day 2**

Amelia, Daisy, and Pam took me out for my bachelorette party. I didn't want to go out; I was okay with having dinner a few drinks but no they dragged me to a strip club. "Eric won't like this." I said to them as we stood in front of the strip club. "Come on Sook just have fun." Amelia said. "Don't worry my master won't know a thing that happens tonight." Pam smirked – oh no Pam was on this too.

We went inside and we were greeted by a large man with bleached blond hair and very big arms. He was all bronze like he been to the tanning salon too many times and only worn a black thong – _oh lord_. "We are here for our friend," Ameila tugged my arm, "she's getting married in two days." She said to him. "Oh a bride to be, we have a special treat for you. Come follow me." He turned around and his butt cheeks were bare. The girls giggled as we followed the stripper to our seats.

I couldn't believe I was here. I saw other groups of girls having fun with the strippers, taking shots off their abs and having them shake their thing in their faces – it was crazy here! He sat us down toward the front and gave me a cheap veil to wear, "So the dancers will know you're the bride, baby girl." He said and left us.

Pam went inside her Gucci purse and took out a roll of dollar bills, "Pam, you don't even like men." I pointed out. She placed the roll of dollar bills in my hand, "They are for you my friend. I'm here to see how nervous and red you get by these dancers, I find it very amusing." She smirked – what a Pam thing to do.

A waiter dressed in tux but not really because all he wore was the collar bow tie and black leather pants that showed off his butt came over to us . "Hello ladies, I'll be your server tonight. Would you like anything from the bar?" He asked. "Yes we would like a shot of tequila for us 3 and one true blood for our friend here." Amelia ordered. "Right away and for the blood, do you want O positive, A negative or would you like me to surprise you?" He asked Pam.

She looked at him, "Well I would rather drink something a little more fresh but sadly you have a penis so I'll have O." The waiter looked a bit nervous so I started to laugh, "Oh Pam, she sure loves to scare people when we take her out to public." The waiter chuckled nervously and left to get our drinks.

The lights dimmed and music filled the room, "Hello ladies, are you ready?" The announcer said. All the girls screamed in excitement, "Now if any of you ladies out there are celebrating a bachelorette party please send the brides up to the stage." He said.

All the brides to be ran up to the stage but not me, I didn't want to go. "Sookie go." The girls said. I refused to get on the stage and hoped the dancers didn't notice me.

The strippers came out pumping to the music; there were five of them dressed in the cliché outfits – a cop, cow boy, fireman, priest and a doctor. "Hmm fellas, looks like we have a bride that lost her way. Let's go get her." The cop said. _Oh no!_ They all came running toward me and passed me onto the stage like a rock star. They all circled around me and started to dance. I saw my friends laughing at me and I've never seen Pam laugh so hard.

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my entire life!

* * *

**Day 1**

Eric was in the shower getting ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight. All the kids were ready so it was finally my turn to get ready. Roxanna was here she was out back getting everything ready for tonight Eric came out of the shower and I had to control myself – he looked so darn sexy with the towel wrapped around his waist and all wet.

"Lover, what time is this dinner?" He asked as he began to dry his hair with the towel. I shook myself from the desire I had for him at this very moment – can't be late to our own dinner, "In an hour. The kids are all ready." I replied and put on some make up. I was all done with my make up and hair – I left my hair down in soft wavy curls and now all I had to do was put on my dress. Eric started to get dress as well – he was wearing an all black suit with a deep blood red tie – very GQ as always.

I slipped on my black shimmery cocktail dress and my black three inch heels. I looked myself over in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. I heard a click in the distances and I knew it was Eric's fangs that came down. I turned around to face him and he was staring at me with so much lust in his blue eyes, "I'm guessing you like how I look huh?" I giggled.

He was sitting on our bed and I walked over to him. He looked up at me as I brushed his blond hair out of his face, "I always _love_ how you look my lover - always." He purred and kissed my hand. I walked away before he could throw me on the bed. He continued to get ready and once he was all GQ'ed-up I had to make sure I didn't throw him on the bed.

I saw a smirk play on his lips, "Don't worry lover, you're all mine later tonight." He said as he tried to fix his tie. I went to him to help him, "Oh really? I'm not sure I can – you see tonight is my last night as a free girl." I playfully teased.

His tie was all done now and I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. His lips were inches from my own, "Hmm perhaps I can make your last night as a free woman remunerable." He captured my lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Eric lifted me up and had me against the wall as his hands roamed all over my body. His lips trailed to my neck as he softly nipped on it. I moaned softly as his fangs glided on my neck, "Eric." I moaned. Eric lifted up my skirt and my hands found his zipper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and then, "Sorry to interrupt you two - but can you save it for the wedding night. We are waiting for you." We heard Pam say from behind the closed bedroom door.

Eric groaned in annoyance and I hopped off of him, "Pam go away." Eric ordered. "No its okay Pam, we'll be out in five minutes." I said. Eric looked at me with a hurt and lust look written all over his face, "What are you doing? I want to…" I slapped his hand away that was reaching for my private area, "No we can do that later. Hurry up and fix yourself." I said. I fixed my dress and retouched my hair. "You are no fun lover." He pouted as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

I left the bedroom to get the twins and placed them in their baby carriers. It was a struggle to hold two carriers but when you're a mom you get this super mom strength. "Cindy honey, turn the TV off time to go." I said as I passed by her bedroom with the stroller. Cindy came running out of her room and I was pleased to see her outfit and hair was still in one place.

I peaked through the back window that led to the backyard and everyone who was in our wedding party was there waiting for us. "Eric, hurry up." I called out. Eric in vampire speed was right by our side, "Ready for action." He said. Eric took Erika's chair and I had Mattias' and off we went to greet our guests. Cindy walked ahead of us and waved hi to her aunts, uncles and family friends.

After we said our hellos and what not we all sat and enjoyed our dinner – the vampires of course had a bottle of TruBlood. Roxanna stood up to announced to us all, "Once dinner is done we will walk to the wedding area and practice for tomorrow. Mr. Northman you have the least experience with this wedding because of your hectic schedule so I will work a bit harder on you. It's pretty simple you stand there and wait for your lovely bride to come to you." She said.

Cindy and Hunter were running around in the backyard playing on the swing set as we had our dinner. I kept watching to make sure Cindy didn't ruin her pretty pink dress, "Lover relax, she's a kid let her have some fun." Eric whispered in my ear.

He was right so I stopped watching over her and ate my meal. We were all having a lovely time; it has been a while since we all were together like this and I loved every minute of it.

After dinner was over we walked over to where the yard was set up for the wedding, "Cindy Hunter come on we are gonna practice for tomorrow." I called out to the kids and they came running to us. We did the whole run through and everything went smoothly. Roxanna looked please with us and how quickly we all caught on – even though it was pretty basic stuff to remember.

"Alright, everything is set. The wedding will be at 10:00PM tomorrow so that it gives the vampires in the party and the guest as well time to get ready and get here. That's it we're done." We all cheered happily.

After everyone left I stayed with Eric because really we had been through so much together that one little supposed myth of the groom not being able to see the bride before the wedding wouldn't do anything to us. Eric and I were meant to be together forever.

We lay in bed together as he combs his fingers through my hair and kissed my lips softly, "So tell me - are you ready to become Mrs. Eric Northman tomorrow?" He asked against my lips. "You betcha." I said in excitement and took his lips once more.

I straddled him my lips never leaving his; we were kissing each other hungrily. I reached for his gracious plenty but he stopped me, "Wait lover wait." I sat up confused. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No nothing it's just - I'm gonna sound like such a girl when I say this but how about we save this for our wedding night?" I was surprise to hear this coming out of his mouth – the vampire King himself saying to wait until our wedding night.

I smiled at his proper ways; he really was old fashion well sometimes he was. "Aw I didn't know I was marrying a big pussy." I squealed as he flipped me over and started to tickle me like crazy. "How dare you speak that way to the King of Louisiana?" He said as he dug his fingers into my sides. I was kicking, screaming and laughing, "Eric – stop – I'm gonna – stop…" I had the feeling to pee.

Eric sensed that I had too and stopped; "Now you know you can't mess with the King." His lips met mine to show me he wasn't a big pussy. He was grinding himself onto my pelvis and I wanted to feel him inside me so badly. I reached once more for gracious plenty and this time he didn't stop me. Eric lifted my nightie over my head and yanked my underwear off, "So beautiful." He kissed my breast and down to my stomach.

Then in one quick motion he went inside me and I moaned as I felt him fully, "Oh Eric." I said as I dug my nails into his back with each trust. I felt his fangs glide up and down on my neck. I titled my head to the side to give him more access to my neck, "Bite me." I said with so much passion in my voice. He looked down at me his fangs glowing in the dark room and I reached up to caress his fangs.

He never once stopped thrusting the feeling of him inside of me always made me feel like I was complete. He captured my lips and I felt a pinch on my tongue and moaned into his mouth. He then let go of my lips and went to sink his fangs onto my neck, I gasped in pain and pleasure as my hand grabbed onto his hair as he drank from me. He began to trust harder and faster causing me to reach my peak.

Eric was now licking the wound closed and then he kissed me. "I love you." He said against my lips. "I love you too." And with that we both came together. I was panting as usual and was all sweaty, Eric's cold body against my hot one felt so nice. We got under the covers and hugged each other tightly, "Hmm this is nice. I wish we could stay like this forever." I said as I made circles on his chest.

"Forever lover? Does this mean you…?" He didn't finish the sentence. I knew what he wanted to ask, "I don't know. I am a fairy princess now and Niall did say I would age slowly to avoid becoming a vampire." I said as I snuggled closer to his chest. Eric shifted a bit so I could get more comfortable, "That is true. Maybe when you grow your first gray hair we will decide then." He joked.

I laughed, "Yeah and when I get my first winkle too then we'll talk about making me a vampire." "You got it lover." He kissed the top of my head and we shook on it.

* * *

**AN**: All done! The next chapter will be the actual wedding. I tried to do it as best as I could as a crazy bride would go through on the week before her wedding day. If it doesn't seem believable I'm sorry because I myself haven't been a bride lol. Well until next time readers!


	18. Chapter 18: Finally Getting Married

**AN: **First I'd like to say how sorry I am for the big delay on this story. I've been very busy lately with my dad being home from the hospital and being laid off. Well now I'm gonna try and really do this dang story at least give you guys this chapter because you all deserve it!

And I'd like to thank ChrisCourt as always for helping me with my stories and sticking with me. She rocks!

* * *

**Chapter 18**: They're Finally Getting Married!

_**SPOV**_

I stood in front of the full length mirror admiring myself in the most beautiful wedding dress being all dolled up like a true fairy (no pun intended) princess. I decided to pull my hair up half way with a slight bump and full set of curls at the end and the veil went on top – Eric prefers me with my hair loose so this way I get half what I wanted and he gets half what he wanted. I couldn't believe today was the day and that I was in my wedding dress this very moment it all felt so unreal kind of like a dream.

Amelia appeared behind me in the mirror reflection, "Oh Sook, you look amazing." Amelia dabbed her eyes before the tears fell so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

She looked pretty great herself. My bridesmaid wore red (it had to be blood red of course, I was marrying a vampire after all) tube top dresses that reached their knee – it was simple but very pretty at the same time as well and fitted well for this warm summer night. Amelia loved the dress she said it made her legs look great. "I can't wait until Trey sees me in this." She giggled.

She fluffs up my dress a bit for me in the back and then sprayed some hairspray so the curls stay fresh and full till the wedding. She was a great maid of honor.

Daisy came in she too wore the same dress as Amelia but she had her hair loose with little pins holding it at each side. Cindy followed Daisy to the room and she looked like a princess in her flower girl dress, "Aw sweetie you look like a little princess." I told her as she smiled brightly at me. She loved to hear that she looked like a princess because she knew her father was the Vampire King so it made her feel like a real princess.

Cindy's flower girl dress was off white with a blood red bow tie on the back to match the bridesmaids. She had her basket at hand ready to throw the red roses on the floor.

"Mommy I'm so excited! I can't wait to do this; I'm gonna be the best flower girl ever!" She cheerfully said. We were all very excited for the wedding of a life time, well it was that big of a deal for us.

I suddenly felt nerves coming from the bond, it was Eric. I softly smiled, my Viking was nervous that was just too cute. I wanted to see him but Amelia and Daisy made me promise to not to on the wedding day, believe me it was very hard. "How much more time till the wedding?" I anxiously asked as I smoothed out my dress which didn't need any but the nerves were getting to me as well.

Roxanna at that moment happened to walk in – she was doing her rounds, "Thirty more minutes till the wedding. The bride is ready and looking fabulous and everyone else in this room, great job! "Well let me check to see if Pam and the men of the wedding party are ready as well." She walked out. "She's good." Daisy commented at Roxanna's speedy wedding planning skills.

I began to pace back and forth going through a list of things I had for my wedding, "See I have my something blue, something borrow, something new – check. Oh! I don't have Gran's necklace she said she always wanted me to wear it as something old whenever I got married." I think I left it at the house in Bon Temps; there won't be time to get it and come back in time for the wedding. I mentally cursed myself for not brining all my stuff over to my new home.

I began to search in my new jewelry box that Eric got me hoping it would be there but it wasn't, "Crap! I think I left it in my old jewelry box. I need to wear it Gran wants me to wear it." I began to panic.

Amelia grabbed my hand and told me to calm down, "Relax. Tell me what it looks like and where it is exactly." I didn't get what she meant by that, she saw that I was confused and she then explained, "I can use a spell and bring the necklace to us. So think hard and remember where you last saw it." She closed her eyes as she began to softly chant.

I closed my eyes as well so I could concentrate on the necklace and Amelia started to chant a little louder then Daisy joined in to help. I pictured myself in my old bedroom opening the jewelry box that Gran gave me on my 18th birthday saying her mother gave it to her when she turned 18th and she gave it my mother on her 18th birthday as well. I took the necklace out of the box and held it in my hands and when I opened my eyes there it was in my hands.

They must have put me in the bedroom from their spell and brought me back here – I didn't even feel that I was gone, "I'm so glad I have witches as friends." I happily said and thanked them. Amelia helped me put the necklace on and I was all set, I had my something old.

There was a knock on the master bedroom door, it was Jason. "Is it okay to come in?" He asked before he stepped into the bedroom fully. "Yeah Jay you can come in." I called out. He came in and stood frozen as he saw me, "Gosh Sook, you look – well you look – I wish mom, dad, and Gran were here to see how beautiful you look." Hearing Jason say that made me tear up.

"Aw great, way to go Jason she's gonna ruin her make up." Amelia ran to get tissues. Jason said sorry for making me cry, "No its fine just its so - that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I also wish they were here to see me get married," I hugged my one and only brother.

"I know I wish they were here too then dad could give you away instead of me. You're my only sister – were all we got remember? You and me against the world." He held my hand in his. I smiled up at my big brother he came a long way, our parents and Gran would be proud of him as well, "Yeah it's just you and me." We hugged.

There was another knock on the door, Daisy went to get it. It was the nanny Kristy, who was helping me watch over the twins during this wedding craze – Eric suggested we needed a nanny, of course I was against it but she had made my life way easier. The interviewing process wasn't so fun because I had to hear all their thoughts and some weren't that pleasant and finally Kristy came, a young girl at the age of 20 looking for a job while she attended college at night.

I liked what I read from her mind she was just a regularly girl trying to make a living and she had experience caring for babies because she help raised her two younger siblings while her mom worked two jobs to support them. I hired her right there and she has been great so far!

I remember her first day at the job she was a little nervous because she never was face to face with a vampire (during the interviews Eric couldn't be there since it was during the day) and Eric would give her the creeps on purpose by showing his fangs, popping out of nowhere and zooming in the house. I had to tell Eric to stop scaring our poor nanny or else she would quit. He eventually stopped and she also got over her fear of vampires as well.

She walked in all dressed and ready for the wedding, "Wow Ms. Stackhouse you look very beautiful." I thanked her and told her she looked pretty as well. "Thank you, I came here to let you know that Erika and Mattias are ready and well rested for the wedding tonight." "Thank you Kristy. You are a true life saver." She excused herself to go set the twins up in their carriage.

"Man Sook, you hired one hot nanny." Jason said after Kristy left. I slapped his chest, "Hey keep it in your pants and do I have to remind you that you have a girlfriend?" "I was just saying if I wasn't with Crystal I'll be all over that." I rolled my eyes at his comment; I guess Jason being a horn dog wouldn't ever change.

Roxanna came in clapping her hands, "Okay show time. Come on everyone gather together. Sookie stay here so Eric doesn't see you and Jason stay with Sookie since you're walking her down the aisle. Flower girl and bridesmaid come with me." Amelia, Daisy and Cindy followed her out the door.

Oh my stars this was really happening I was going to get married the human way! "Calm down Sook, it will be fine you're marrying the vampire of your dreams." Jason smiled. I softly laughed, "Yeah I am. Did you picture us standing here and you giving me away to a vampire?" I asked him trying to make conversation to keep myself from not being nervous.

He thought about it, "Honestly no, I didn't picture you marrying a vampire and I didn't picture me giving you away but our world became different – you're a telepath, I'm half werepanther, the girl I'm dating is a werepanther, Cindy is half vampire, and the man you're marrying is a vampire king so yeah did not picture us here." That made me laugh because he was right our lives did take a big turn - a big turn away from normal that is.

Instrumental music could be heard in the room, it was coming from outside, "Its time." Roxanna handed me my boutique of deep red roses. Jason took my arm in his and we began to walk to the backyard. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we walked closer.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

The minute I woke up it was straight to wedding preparations. My tux was there hanging ready for me to put it on and my shoes were nicely polished the night before. My day time man Bobby made sure I had everything ready for me the minute I woke up.

Pam was getting ready as well, "After all these years you're finally tying the knot. Oh if your past self could see you now, marrying a human." Pam stated with a dry laugh. I rolled my eyes, "Pam as much I like having your opinion now it's not the time I seek it. Now stay quiet and get ready we're on a time schedule." I scolded her like the child that she is.

I saw her roll her eyes and mumble something to herself of course I heard what she said and she knows it, _"Someone needs to get laid."_ That Pam will forever be a pain in my ass. I had my suit and shoes on and now I just needed to put on my blood red tie. "There, happy I'm ready for your happy day." Pam said. I turned to look at her and my child looked very beautiful I felt proud staring at her.

She worn the same color as Sookie's bridesmaids but the dress was more Pam's style, her dress of course as Sookie stated had to be different because she was my best "man" so Pam had to stand out from the rest. Pam was checking herself out in the full length mirror, "I must say Sookie finally got a sense of style this dress is perfect." She said happily which for Pam is a rare thing to do is.

I came to her and kissed her on the forehead very fatherly like, "You look beautiful. Now help me with my tie." I said. She laughed and began to do my tie, "A 1,000 years old and you never learned how to do your own tie. Thank goodness you have had me by your side all these years to help you." She smiled.

"There all done and you look very handsome, Sookie is one lucky girl to have you my King." I saw a single red tear make its way down her pale cheek. "Hey what's this? You don't cry." I said as I wipe away her red tear. She looked a bit ashamed, "I know I'm just happy for you these are happy tears." Only I saw the soft side of Pam. I took her in my arms and held her tight, "I love you my child." "I love you my King."

Roxanna walked in our moment, "Aw how sweet. The wedding starts in half hour the bride is almost ready. I will come back in 25 minutes, hurry." And she left. "Argh I wish I could drain her dry, can I?" Pam asked for permission like a small child. "Now Pam you know we can't just drain humans like we did back in the day. And Sookie will never forgive you for killing her wedding planner."

She lightly scoffed, "Fine I won't drain her. Well I'm gonna go check on Sookie and give you some alone time. Don't worry you have faced much worst than this." She winked and left the room. Now I was left alone with my thoughts and decided to practice my vows as I waited for the wedding planner to get me.

There was a knock at my door and I sensed it was Bill. "Come in." I said as I fixed the cuff to my suit. He entered the room in his grey suit. I waited for Bill to speak there had to be a reason why he came to my room. He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say how lucky you are to have Sookie by your side. She is a truly special woman and deserves the best. And I just wanted to say that – that um – god this is hard." He scoffed at himself for not spitting the words out.

I placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter, "Bill, I want to thank you for always being there for Sookie when I couldn't be. If it wasn't for your loyalty to Sookie we could have lost her a long time ago. And I will be forever grateful for that."

"Thank you Eric. What I wanted to say is that, Sookie deserves the best and I know that you are what's best for her and will treat her like the special woman that she is. I always knew somehow you two would end up having something together. Take good care of her Eric and no matter what I'll always be your back-up for you and your family." Bill said.

"Thank you Bill." We now stood there in awkward silence. Bill and I at the same time cleared our throats, "So um," "Yeah I…" "Well I'm gonna go now." Bill made his way to the door. "Yeah um you do that. Remember we are supposed to always hate each other." I smirked and he smiled in return and left.

Roxanna came in after Bill, "Okay its time. Come follow me." She waited for me by the door.

She guided me to the backyard and told me where to stay, "She will be out shortly and might I say she looks absolutely beautiful." Roxanna brightly smiled. Pam was starring at herself in the mirror. Roxanna snapped her fingers for Pam to come to us, Pam was not going to like that.

"Now when the music starts you take Pam and march down the aisle just like how we rehearsed then wait there for your bride. Got it?" She asked. I sometimes think this woman forgets she is dealing with vampires who have been alive a very long time and not some human like herself. "Yes, I hope we can manage to do that simple little thing." I sarcastically said to her. She ran off to I imagine to go get Sookie and her party.

Pam growled, "She really irritates me." She grumbled. "Me too. Don't worry after today we don't have to deal with her again." I assure her. Music began to play and I held my arm out for Pam, "Come on its time to go." I said to her.

I felt very nervous I don't know why Sookie was already my wife in my world but not in hers this is what was different and nerve wrecking. I haven't done a wedding since I was human and this all seems very new and strange to me. Not like the knife ceremony was romantic and heart felt it was just a simple, saving Sookie's life by pledging herself to me. I hope she says _I do._

Pam and I made it to our side and we waited for Sookie's party next. Cindy came down first in her pretty dress throwing the rose petals to the ground. She came by me, "Daddy, did I do a good job?" I gave her thumbs up and told her to stand in her spot.

Then came Amelia with Chris, he was my second best man. The other witch Daisy came after them rolling the twins down in a fancy carriage, they looked so wonderful as well.

And then…there stood Jason and my beloved in her white gown the most beautiful gown you have ever seen. Her smile was the brightest I have ever seen it. "She looks beautiful." Pam whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement and never took my eyes off my bride as she made her way toward me. It felt like forever until they finally reached us.

Jason turned toward her and pushed her veil over her head. He then smiled at her followed by a kiss on her forehead. He handed her hand to me, "Take good girl of my baby sis." He said. I gave him a nod and he sat next to Crystal. I finally had my bride-to-be in front of me, "You look breath taking lover." Her cheeks grew flush, "Thanks, now let's get married so you can tear this dress off of me." She winked. God, I love this woman!

* * *

**SPOV**

"I Sookie take thee Eric to be my beloved husband. Through sickness and in health till death do us part, I pledge you my heart and soul." I placed the ring on his finger.

Eric then took my hand, "I Eric take thee Sookie to be my beloved wife. Through sickness and in health till death do us part, I pledge you my heart and soul." _Come on Sookie, you can do this. You're almost done save the happy tears for later._

"By the power vested in me and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you vampire and wife! You may kiss your bride!" Eric and I faced each other, we smiled and he placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. Everyone cheered and took many photos as our first kiss as vampire and wife. I saw Pam from the corner of my eye she was dabbing her eyes and Cindy jumped up and down with glee as did everyone else.

"I'm so happy you're in my life, my wife." Eric whispered in my ear. "And I'm happy you're in mine, my husband." We kissed once again and everyone cheered.

* * *

**AN**: There you have it they are happily married! I hope this chapter pleases every one. Now I have to think what I can come up with next lol. Well until next time readers!


End file.
